One decision, two consequences SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: The death of two of his friends is about to change Tony's life forever. Gibbs wants to help but will his presence help or hinder the situation. SLASH GIBBS/TONY.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The death of two of his friends is about to change Tony's life forever. Gibbs wants to help but will his presence help or hinder the situation. SLASH GIBBS/TONY. I'm rating it M for later chapters.  
><strong>

**This story is an ideal from Hotshow. Hope she enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. And thank you thank you to all the feedback on my other stories.**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading you rock!**

He sat there staring at the time on his computer screen hoping if he stared long enough it would somehow make the time go faster. Instead it only made every minute drag on. This day needed to end, it had been a long crazy week and now with only fifteen minutes left on Friday he just wanted it to be over.

"DINOZZO!"

Gibbs shouting his name made Tony jump and he looked at his boss.

"Answer your damn phone."

Tony was so engrossed in watching the clock that he hadn't even heard his cell phone ring.

"Sorry boss." Tony managed to say before picking up the phone. "Tony."

Gibbs watched as his Senior Field Agent's face went from surprised to upset and then to shock. He heard a few of the words exchanged before Tony got up and walked away from his desk towards the staircase. As the minutes ticked on five o'clock came and went. Ziva and McGee left with a nod goodbye from Gibbs. He however, remained sitting at his desk. Finally at almost five thirty Tony finally walked back into the bullpen, his face sullen and almost white. Walking directly to his desk he dropped down into the chair.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony continued to stare off into space.

"Tony."

Gibbs using his first name made Tony look over.

"Everything okay?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

Getting up, Gibbs walked over to Tony's desk and waited.

"My friends Gabby and David were killed last night in a car accident." Tony's voice was soft and low.

"Take a few days."

Tony ran his hands over his face. "I may need more than a few days."

Gibbs looked at him concerned.

"They named me guardian of their son."

The surprise registered immediately on Gibbs face.

"You agreed to that?"

"No. I'm his godfather but I never knew I was his guardian."

"They made you guardian without telling you?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"Tony this is a huge responsibility. You can't just take on a child."

"I need to go to Ohio and talk to the lawyer." Tony sighed. "And see Reed."

"Reed?" Gibbs asked.

"My godson." Tony paused. "I need to get home and pack."

Getting up to leave Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm. The unusual action caused Tony to look at Gibbs' hand where it touched him, and then up into those blue eyes.

"You okay?"

There was no response. Tony wanted to say he was okay, to make everything sound perfectly fine, but he couldn't form the words.

"I'm going with you."

"What?" The statement caused Tony to find his voice again.

"I'll take you home, you can pack." Gibbs paused. "Then we can go."

"You don't have to do that." Tony forced a smiled. "I'll be okay."

"Get your stuff." Gibbs said as he walked back over to his desk and turned off his computer

For a moment Tony was about to protest but then realized when Gibbs set his mind to something there was no changing it. He grabbed his backpack.

"Ready?" Gibbs stood by Tony's desk again.

Tony nodded.

###########################################################################

The first few hours were spent in silence, Tony staring out the passenger window while Gibbs drove.

"Can you please say something?" Tony sighed. "I'm going to go insane with the silence."

"Gas station coming up." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "You need to stop?"

"No. I just need to talk." Tony leaned his head against the window glass.

"Gabby and David?" Gibbs asked.

"Friends from college. No." Tony paused. "Gabby is an ex from college. David her husband became a friend."

"Friends with the ex." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah. Gabby was special, different in every way." Tony smiled. "She got me and I got her. It just wasn't-."

Tony's sentence dropped off as he forced the emotion back down. It was suddenly hitting him that the one woman who truly knew him was gone.

"It's okay." Gibbs' voice was full of concern and understanding.

"Gabby and I only dated three months but after that she was one of my best friends." Tony forced a smile as the memories rushed in, while he told the story.

Gabby was beautiful. With her chestnut shoulder length hair her deep ocean blue eyes and the perfect hour glass shape. He was attracted to her the moment they met at the college library. Her head on her hand as she read some book studying for a final. He was there to check out women not books. She was less than impressed with his come on line and simply rolled her eyes at him going back to her book. It took a line from the movie Double Indemnity to make her finally look up from her book. She was surprised that Tony actually knew a classic movie reference. After that it was an endless stream of conversation. It should have been simple for him after that. A few dates then back to his place or her's to close the deal, but that never happened. Instead, a few dates turned into weeks, before he finally made a move. Their first time together was great, but something felt wrong, even though he couldn't figure out what. It took a few more months to realize what was wrong. He loved her, but wasn't in love with her. Loving her as a friend made it impossible to continue to pretend there was more there than friendship. The funniest thing was she knew. As he tried to explain to her she smiled and kissed his cheek telling him she understood.

After that their friendship just continued to grow and six months later when she met her future husband David, he wished her well. He immediately assumed their friendship would fade, instead he soon became friends with David. David accepted Tony and Gabby's friendship as if it was nothing unusual and that amazed Tony. There wasn't a jealous bone in David's body and he knew who had Gabby's heart. A few years later after graduation when David and Gabby were married Tony was there. The same was true after Reed was born. Although the godfather request had shocked him, he was honored and accepted. The two of them were blissfully happy. Gabby had always wanted to be a wife and mother putting her career on hold to spend the first two years with Reed.

They tried to get together at least a few times a year. In fact, Tony had seen them six months ago. They met in Pennsylvania for a weekend and had even made plans for the whole family to come to D.C.

Tony shook his head. "I should have called more, should have visited."

"You can't live in should have's." Gibbs snickered. "Believe me I've tried."

"I don't get it." Tony sighed. "Why wouldn't they tell me about being Reed's guardian? Better yet, why didn't they ask me?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"It's not like Gabby."

"Don't they have family?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. They're both only children and their parents are dead."

"Local friends?"

"Yeah. Tons." Tony had met countless friends when he was in Ohio for a party at their place. "I mean they were active with all kinds of political and local causes."

"And Reed?" Gibbs hadn't heard much about the boy.

"Great kid as far as I can tell." Tony paused. "He's four, will be five in a couple months. Looks just like his mom."

"You close to him?"

"He calls me Uncle Tony."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

"Seeing him a couple times a year can't exactly get close." Tony took a deep breath. "Talked to him on the phone sometimes when Gabby or David would call."

"Do you even like kids?" Gibbs asked glancing at Tony.

"I don't know." Tony sighed.

Gibbs shook his head. "You need to figure it out."

Tony leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

##############################################################################

Pulling into the parking lot, Gibbs turned off the car and quietly climbed out closing the door. He walked into the hotel stopping at the front desk. A pretty red head smiled up at him.

"Good evening."

Gibbs nodded. "I need two rooms or a room with two beds."

"Let me check." Punching at the computer keyboard the woman stared at the screen. "I only have one room available but it has two double beds."

"That's fine." Gibbs handed her a credit card and she swiped it handing it back.

"Room 219 up the stairs and down the hall to your left." She said handing him two key cards. "The ice machine and vending machine are just down the hall on your right."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Continental breakfast starts at five am."

"How close are we to Mound Street?" Gibbs asked.

"About ten minutes."

"Thanks again." Another nod as he walked back out the door to the car. Gibbs opened the passenger door.

"DiNozzo wake up." Gibbs spoke in a low voice as he touched Tony's arm.

"What?" Tony jumped.

"We're here." Gibbs stepped back and opened the back door pulling out their bags.

Climbing out of the car Tony stood up and stretched.

"Here." Gibbs handed Tony the key cards. "Up the stairs and to the left."

"Gibbs you shouldn't have-"

"Go." Gibbs barked.

"Right." Tony said as he hurried into the hotel.

###############################################################################

"They only had one room but it has two beds." Gibbs dropped the bags on one of the beds. "We're ten minutes from Mound Street."

"Okay." Tony sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You said at eight o'clock you meet with the lawyer?"

Tony nodded. "Thanks."

Gibbs nodded back.

"Really." Tony looked at Gibbs. "Thanks for everything."

"Taking a shower." Gibbs grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Tony flopped back onto the bed and ran his hands over his face. As if trying to handle the death of his friends and suddenly being a guardian of a four year old wasn't bad enough he now had to deal with sharing a room with Gibbs. He should have come alone, should have never let Gibbs come with him. All of a sudden he started laughing. God, Gabby would have found this hysterical. She knew all too well why Tony was uncomfortable with Gibbs being here.

"Something funny." Gibbs looked at Tony confused as to why he was laughing.

"Just thinking of Gabby." Tony answered as he sat up and glanced over at Gibbs. As he went to look away, he suddenly jerked back and stared. Gibbs was standing there wrapped only in a towel, his hair and body still wet from the shower. Tony's eyes traveled down Gibbs' glistening body and then started back up. He stopped as he realized what he was doing and looked away.

"Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded staring at the empty TV screen. "Just everything going on."

Walking back into the bathroom Gibbs paused. "Tony."

Tony found the courage to look over at Gibbs trying to keep his eyes on his face.

"You'll figure it out."

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

#############################################################################

Lying in bed Tony stared at the ceiling trying to think of any reason Gabby and David would remotely think he would make a good guardian. Hell he was a kid himself most of the time. He'd only had two serious relationships his whole life and neither ended the way he wanted them to. And the relationship he really wanted had never even began. Gabby knew all of this, knew how he felt about the man lying in the other bed, knew everything about him and still wanted him to raise her only child. It made no sense what so ever. That didn't even touch on the fact that he really wasn't that good with children. He smiled. Gibbs, he was great with kids, related to them on every level. It was so natural to him and kids loved him. The man was meant to be a father.

"Can't sleep?"

Tony smiled and shook his head. The man could read people in the dark even when they weren't making a sound.

"You're breathing is erratic." there was a pause. "And you're heart rate is raised."

Gibbs answered Tony's unasked question.

"Gabby knows me, everything about me." Tony chuckled. "Things no one else knows. Crazy unreal things."

Tony heard the snicker.

"Yet she still thinks I can raise Reed." Tony sighed. "I don't get it."

For a moment Tony thought Gibbs had fallen asleep or ignored what he had said.

"She knows you, that's why she trusts you with Reed."

Tony turned towards Gibbs, even knowing they couldn't see each other in the dark. He considered his next question, almost didn't ask it, but needed to know.

"Would you have trusted me with Kelly?"

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Now go to sleep."

################################################################################

Tony could feel the faint morning sunlight on his face but he refused to give into it and get up. Instead he continued to lay there half awake. Then he heard movement in the room. Barely opening his eyes he looked over towards Gibbs bed. Tony tried to hide his sharp intake of breath as he saw Gibbs bare ass as he was pulling on his boxers then his slacks. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Tony tried to think of anything disgusting and unpleasant, something that would prevent the growing arousal from the vision he had just seen.

"Tony you need to get up." Gibbs spoke as he buttoned his dress shirt.

Rolling onto his side, Tony stretched and looked over at Gibbs.

"I smell coffee." Tony smiled. "And not hotel coffee."

Gibbs smirked.

"You keep coffee in your emergency travel bag?"

"I do." Gibbs nodded.

Tony sat up. "You truly do have a problem."

"Probably." Gibbs chuckled.

"And I love you for it." Tony grinned. "Means I actually get real coffee."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "Fresh brewed coffee that's all it takes, huh?"

Tony felt the blush wash over him.

"Coffee, then you need to get ready."

"On it." Tony smiled.

##########################################################################

"Why are you so calm?" The nervousness showing in Tony's voice as they stepped out of the car and started walking towards the lawyer's office.

"What do I have to be nervous about?" Gibbs snickered.

"It's a lawyer. You hate lawyers."

"Yeah. But they don't make me nervous."

Tony cracked his neck to both sides.

"Tony." Gibbs paused and looked straight at him. "Deep breath. Relax."

"Right." Tony nodded then took a deep breath.

"Come on." Gibbs smiled pushing Tony towards the door.

Stepping into the office Gibbs was surprised at the meager surroundings. Little more than a basic office, a desk, some filing cabinets, photos of what was probably family and friends on the walls, a few political cause posters, two chairs in front of the desk and two more off to the side. A man in a well-worn suit sitting behind the desk stood up to greet them. He was early forties, slightly graying around his temples in his jet black hair, and deep green eyes.

"You must be Tony." The man smiled extending his hand.

"Yes I am."

"Mark German."

"Nice to meet you." Tony nodded.

Mark extended his hand to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs." Mark smiled.

Gibbs looked confused as to how Mark knew his name.

"You were listed as a secondary contact for Tony." Mark chuckled. "I took a guess."

"Please Jethro."

"Of course." Mark nodded. "Please have a seat."

Gibbs went to sit at one of the chairs off to the side and Tony touched his arm. As Gibbs look up at him he could read the need in Tony's eyes. Gibbs nodded and instead sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Tony sat down beside him.

"Gabby and David loved you dearly." Mark's voice was filled with sadness. "I heard a lot about you."

"Is that good or bad?" Tony chuckled nervously.

"All good." Mark grinned.

"I still can't believe their gone." Tony fought to hold back the emotion.

"It's a great loss for so many people." Mark allowed a tear to fall. "Especially Reed."

"Mark." Tony sighed. "Why me? They never even told me."

Mark let out a long breath. "They just completed their will and guardianship three weeks ago."

"Three weeks ago!" Tony ran his hands over his face.

"They were planning on telling you when they came to visit." Mark paused. "No one ever thinks anything will happen."

"Still why me?" Tony needed to understand.

"They felt you would give Reed the love and care that he needed." Mark swallowed the emotion. "And raise him with the values they would have wanted."

Tony knew what Mark was getting at. Gabby and David were some of the most liberal and accepting people he had ever met. They fought for the rights of everyone.

"Plus Reed just took to you." Mark smiled.

"I've only been around him a few times." Tony looked surprised.

"He talked about you a lot."

"Really?"

Mark smirked. "Yes. You were Uncle Tony the federal agent who caught bad guys."

Gibbs smirked.

"I didn't talk to him a lot about work."

"Gabby and David did." Mark explained. "He's four, he thought it was cool."

Tony smiled. "Yeah. I would have too at that age."

"Reed is staying with Anna and Holly, friends of theirs until you got here."

"Mark I-"

"Let's just go over there and talk to Reed then we can talk about the rest." Mark said cutting Tony off.

Tony nodded. Maybe seeing Reed would give him some answers he needed.

##################################################################################

When they pulled into the drive-way Tony just stared at the house. It was the perfect family house white picket fence and all. Stepping out of the car Tony shook his head.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked as he came around to the passenger side.

"I've met Anna and Holly." Tony paused. "They would be the perfect couple to raise Reed."

The understanding hit Gibbs, he hadn't realized Anna and Holly were a couple.

"Gabby and David were on date night." Mark said walking towards them from his car. "That's why Reed was staying with Anna and Holly. They babysat on date night."

Tony nodded.

"They're expecting us." Mark said as he walked towards the front door.

"Mark." Anna opened the door and immediately hugged the man.

"Hey." Mark hugged her back then stepped back. "Anna this is-"

"I remember Tony." Anna smiled hugging Tony.

"Anna." Tony hugged her.

"And you must be Gibbs?" She asked smiling at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded again surprised that the woman knew his name.

"Jethro, please."

"Come in." Anna stepped inside the three men following.

"Uncle Tony" Reed screamed as he ran towards Tony.

Tony crouched down as Reed ran smack into him for a hug.

"Can we go home now." Reed's voice was sad and excited at the same time. "I wanna go away."

"I um, I need to talk to everyone for a little bit okay?" Tony didn't even know what to say.

Reed nodded. "Then can we go?"

Tony was silent for a moment torn between wanting to cry and trying to be strong for Reed.

"Reed meet Jethro." Anna stepped in.

Stepping away from Tony Reed looked up at Gibbs.

"Do you work with Uncle Tony?"

"I do." Gibbs nodded with a smile.

"You his boss?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

"Can you tell him what to do?"

"Sometimes." Gibbs smirked.

"Do you have a gun?" Reed asked.

"Yeah. When I'm at work."

"Reed why don't you show Jethro the pool out back." Anna smiled.

Looking over at her, Reed narrowed his eyes. "Grown up talk?"

She nodded in answer to his question.

"Fine." Reed sighed.

"We'll have our own private talk." Gibbs grinned.

A wide smiled played across Reeds face. "Let's go." Grabbing Gibbs' hand Reed pulled the man towards the back door.

Holly emerged from the kitchen as Gibbs and Reed walked out the back door.

"Tony." She forced a smile as she walked over and hugged him. "I didn't want this to be how we saw each other again.

"Yeah Me either."

The room then fell silent. It was Tony who finally asked a question.

"Why not you two as Reed's guardian?"

Anna glanced at Holly then back at Tony. "We love Reed but we can't be around enough for him."

"We're on the road sometimes months on end." Holly broke in. "He is starting school in the fall he needs someone with a daily routine."

"Daily routine? Sometimes I'm at work twelve and fourteen hours a day, more even." Tony explained.

"But..." Holly sighed. "I know it's not an easy adjustment, but Reed needs someone and Gabby and David wanted it to be you. They felt you could give him the life he needed."

"I just don't get it." Tony ran his hands over his face. Then he looked at Mark. "What happens if I can't take Reed?"

The other three people looked at each other.

"He becomes a ward of the state and he'll be put in a foster home." Mark paused. "They'll try to get him adopted but people want to adopt babies not a four year old about to start school."

Tony's face went white. He knew how the foster care system worked. Kids got pushed around from home to home, praying for a stable place to call their own.

###############################################################################

"Great pool." Gibbs nodded as Reed opened the back gate and dragged him over to the in ground pool.

"Wanna stick your feet in." Reed asked already pulling off his flip flops.

Gibbs hesitated a moment but then slipped off his shoes, socks then pushed up his pant legs.

Reed sat down on the edge of the pool and looked up at Gibbs waiting for him to sit down.

"You like to swim?" Gibbs asked as he dropped down next to Reed. His feet disappearing into the water.

"Yeah." Reed nodded as he moved his feet back and forth in the water.

"Me too."

"Uncle Tony doesn't want me to live with him." Reed said as he watched his feet move through the water.

"He just wants what's best for you." Gibbs answered as he looked out over the water.

"I can clean." Reed glanced over at Gibbs. "And build things."

Gibbs smiled. "I bet you can."

"Mommy taught me how to vacuum and dust."

"Those are good things to know how to do." Gibbs nodded.

"And I can build a bird house." He paused. "With help."

"Birds need a good home." Gibbs nodded.

"Dad was showing me how to make a picture frame too."

"Sounds like you're a pretty smart kid." Gibbs looked at Reed.

The boy nodded. "I start Kindergarten this fall. I passed my test."

"That's impressive." Gibbs smiled.

"I had to know my name, address, phone number, ABC's." He paused trying to remember everything he had to know. "Colors, shapes, stuff like that."

"All good things to know."

"Dad and Mommy want me to live with Uncle Tony."

"Yeah. They did."

"I don't have any other family." Reed looked at Gibbs. "Are you part of Uncle Tony's family?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah." His whole team was his family.

"Then that means you're my family too right?" Reed asked his eyes wide.

"I guess it does." Gibbs nudged against Reed shoulder.

"Cool." Reed grinned.

"Awesome pool!"

Gibbs looked hearing Tony's voice as he and Anna walk in through the gate.

"Hey Reed, I need to talk to Gibbs." Tony looked at the boy.

"I thought your name was Jethro?" Reed looked at Gibbs puzzled.

"Uncle Tony calls me by my last name." Gibbs smirked.

"Why?"

"Because of work. Me being his boss."

"But you call him Tony."

"Sometimes."

"I think he should call you Jethro. You're not at work." Reed stated.

Gibbs chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

Reed smiled.

"I gotta go talk to Tony." Gibbs made sure to use Tony's first name.

"Can I ask you something." Reed said a sad serious expression on his face.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Reed put his hand over Gibbs ear and whispered into it. Gibbs tried to keep the sadness from his face at Reeds question. When the boy pulled back he looked at Gibbs.

"Can you?"

Gibbs shook his head but smiled. "But I'll talk to him about it. Okay?"

Reed nodded. "Tell him about the vacuuming and dusting. Oh and the birdhouses."

Gibbs grinned. "I will."

Standing up Gibbs made his way over to Tony and Anna.

"I need to talk to you in the house." Tony paused. "Anna will stay with Reed."

#########################################################################

Gibbs followed Tony into the house stopping when they reached the living room.

Tony turned around, folded his arms across, and looked at Gibbs.

"I'm raising Reed." Tony stated calmly.

Gibbs nodded.

"I need to do this." Tony took a deep breath. "I can do this."

"Your apartment?" Gibbs asked. "Not the best neighborhood."

"I'll move."

"How long will that take?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know, but I'll make it happen as quick as possible."

"School?"

"I'll have to take a look at that."

Gibbs nodded. "And until you move?"

"We stay at the apartment." Tony sighed.

"You'll stay with me." Gibbs said nonchalantly.

"No. You've already done enough." Tony sighed. "This isn't your responsibility."

"No. It isn't but you and Reed will stay." Gibbs shoulders went back. "It's not open for debate."

"Gibbs. I can't." For so many reasons Tony thought to himself.

"This is not a request." Gibbs voice was that of the boss now.

"This isn't work." Tony stood up straight. "You don't get to give me orders about this."

Gibbs eyes locked on Tony's. "Is it that terrible to stay with me?"

Tony's stance softened. "That's not it."

"Then stay." Gibbs sighed. "Get everything settled. Deal with your apartment."

Tony knew he should just say yes.

"It's going to take time." Gibbs was trying to stress to Tony this was not going to happen overnight. "The apartment, looking at schools, trying to find a house. You can't live in that apartment with Reed while you try to do all of that."

Running his hands over his face, Tony knew there was no other way. And frankly he was scared shitless about the whole ordeal and needed some kind of support. Even if that meant being with Gibbs every day. He would have to focus on Reed and not on his feelings for Gibbs. He looked at Gibbs and nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" Gibbs asked wanting to understand what had made Tony decide this was what he needed to do.

Staring at the floor, Tony forced down the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I know what it's like to not have anyone be there for you as a kid. To be shuffled around to boarding schools, summer camps, more boarding schools."

Tony finally looked up at Gibbs.

"Never feeling like you have some place to really call your own." Tony shook his head. "I won't do that to Reed. Have him pushed around foster homes. Never, I won't let that happen."

"You'll make it work." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I know you. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"Thanks." Tony forced a smile.

Gibbs smiled. "Reed's a good kid."

Tony nodded.

"He knows how to vacuum, dust and build birdhouses."

"What?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

A sadness filled Gibbs' eyes as he spoke again.

"He asked me if I could order you to let him live with you." Gibbs paused. "He said to make sure you knew he could pull his own weight."

Tony shook his head. "God he's four! He shouldn't have to feel this way."

"Anna and Holly told him what happened?" Gibbs got the impression Reed knew but there was still something wrong.

"They tried to explain, but he's either not understanding or just not dealing with it." Tony sighed.

"He understands." Gibbs nodded. "Dealing with it. That will take time."

"They said he hasn't said anything about it and when they try and talk to him about it he walks away." Tony paused swallowing the lump in his throat. "He screamed and told them to stop last time they tried."

"Yeah." Gibbs looked at Tony. "That's gonna be the hardest part for you."

"Getting him to accept it, talk about it?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. He'll tell you when it's time. You can't force him to do any of that."

"How do I handle all of this?" Tony felt his heart beating against his chest.

"Believe me. You'll be surprised." Gibbs smiled. "You'll find strength you never knew you had."

"I hope so."

"What next?" Gibbs asked already in get things done mode.

"I have papers to sign. Then um." Tony paused. "We need to get Reed's things from the house."

"You need to ask him if he wants to be there for that." Gibbs looked at Tony. "It's going to be a toss up."

"Might be too much for him right now."

Gibbs nodded. "But he needs to have the option."

"I need to go talk to him."

"Yeah."

"Will you-" Tony didn't know how to ask. Seemed like he was already asking so much of Gibbs.

"If you want." Gibbs smiled answered a question Tony didn't even ask.

Tony smiled back with a nod.

#################################################################################

Making their way into the back yard Anna and Reed were sitting at the patio table drawing. When Tony and Gibbs approached Anna stood up.

"I'll be inside if you need me." She smiled already knowing that Tony needed to talk to Reed.

Reed put down his marker and covered his picture with another paper. Gibbs sat down Tony following suit.

"Can I see your picture?" Tony asked.

Reed shook his head. "Not yet."

"Okay." Tony nodded.

"Are you leaving?" Reed asked staring at the paper in front of him.

"No." Tony shook his head. "You and I need to make some decision before I can leave."

"What kind of decisions?"

"Well first off." Tony paused. "I want to know that you're cool coming to live with me."

Reed looked up at Tony for the first time since they sat down. He nodded.

"You think you can put up with me?"

A small smile played across Reeds face as he nodded again.

"Did you forget how to talk?" Tony grinned.

"No." Reed grinned back.

"Good. Then I need to ask you a couple questions."

"Okay." Reed nodded.

"You like movies?"

"Yeah."

"You like Chinese food?"

"Yeah." Reed paused. "Only had two different kinds though."

"Okay. Final question." Tony looked at Reed seriously. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Reed laughed. "NO! I'm not old enough to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

Tony saw Gibbs reaction and so did Reed.

"Boys don't have to have girlfriends. They can have boyfriends too." Reed looked at Gibbs.

"True." Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"It's the same for girls to. Like Anna and Holly." Reed explained.

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Reed asked.

Tony had to chuckle. Not a lot of people would be brave enough to ask Gibbs that question.

"No I don't."

"Do you want one?"

Gibbs nodded again. "Yeah."

Reed looked at Tony. "Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Gibbs smirked at Tony.

"Um no." Tony wanted to change the subject. "Okay do you have any questions for me?"

Reed nodded, his demeanor changing again to a scared child.

"Am I living with you forever?"

Tony smiled. "Forever."

Reed smiled. "REALLY?"

"Yeah." Tony chuckled.

"Do I get my own room?"

"Yeah although it won't be right away."

"Why?"

"Well because we are going to be living with Gibbs for awhile." Tony glanced at Gibbs.

"Why?"

"Because he has a big house that we can live in until we find one of our own."

"Why don't we all live together forever?"

Tony opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it not knowing how to answer that.

"We can talk about that more later." Gibbs smiled at Reed. "Okay?"

"Okay." Reed nodded.

"Any more questions?" Tony asked.

"Do I get to take all my stuff?"

"Sure."

"Everything?" Reed sounded surprised.

"Well if there are things you might not need we can decide together if you should bring it with you."

"But I get to help decide?"

"Of course." Tony smiled.

"Okay." Reed smiled. "Can we leave now?"

"Do you want to help pack up all your stuff?" Tony wanted to make sure.

Reed rolled his eyes. "Duh. How can I help decide what I need if I'm not there."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Okay then." Tony smirked.

Reed looked back and forth between Gibbs and Tony. "You two should be boyfriends."

Tony's eyes went wide.

Reed started laughing when he saw Tony's reaction. Then he slid off the chair and started running towards the house. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Anna and Holly."

Once he was gone, Tony glanced over at Gibbs.

"Kids don't hold back." Gibbs smirked. "They tell you exactly what they think."

"Yeah. I'm getting that." Tony shook his head.

############################################################################

"This is the coolest car ever!" Reed grinned from the passenger seat of Gibbs Dodge Challenger.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah it's pretty cool."

Tony was smiling in the back seat as he listened to the conversation.

They pulled into the driveway behind Mark.

Reed climbed out of the car quickly and ran towards the front door of the house.

Gibbs and Tony followed Mark.

"Don't feel like you need to do everything today." Mark said as he slipped the key into the door lock, Reed at his feet. As soon as the door opened Reed ran up towards the stairs.

"Reed." Mark called out. The boy paused. "Tony and I need to do a few things first."

"Can't I go get my stuff?" He asked. "Jethro can help me."

Gibbs nodded to Tony. "You two do what you need to do. I'll help Reed."

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

"Come on I have TONS of stuff." Reed grinned taking off up the stairs.

Gibbs shook his head and started up the stairs.

"In here." Reed shouted from the first room on the right.

Walking in Gibbs wasn't surprised when he saw the typical boy's room. A small twin bed with some kind of cartoon character blanket, posters on the wall, toys on the floor, a small Nerf basketball hoop over the head board of the bed, comic books on the bedside stand, a stuffed bear and dog on the bed, all the normal everyday things.

"Do you have a travel bag?" Gibbs asked.

Reed reached under the bed and pulled out a wheeled bag.

Gibbs smiled when he saw the Batman symbols on it. That popular culture reference he knew.

"Pack your favorite clothes in there."

"Okay." Reed dragged the bag over in front of the dresser. He opened a drawer pulling out some jeans and t-shirts, then a couple sweat shirts. Another drawer and he grabbed some night clothes. "Is that enough?"

Gibbs nodded. "But you need underwear."

Reed grinned. "Right."

Reaching into another drawer he grabbed some and threw them into the bag.

"I think we need to take the two stuffed animals." Gibbs smiled. "Don't you?"

"We better." Reed said grabbing them.

"What's their names?"

"Bear and Monty."

"Good names."

"Yeah." Reed grinned.

"What else do you think you should take, right now?" Gibbs asked.

Reed looked around the room. Then he went and grabbed his comic book and a portable video game. He stopped in front of a picture of him and his parents and hesitated. Finally, he reached up and grabbed it tossing all of the items into his bag.

"All good?" Gibbs smiled.

"Yup." Reed nodded.

"How's it going up here?" Tony smiled as he walked into the room.

"I packed up some stuff." Reed smiled proudly.

Tony grinned at him. "So everything in here needs to go right?"

"Do I need all of it?" Reed asked.

"Probably."

"Are we staying here tonight?" Reed suddenly looked worried.

"No." Tony smiled. "Hotel."

"Sweet!" Reed perked up. "Room service."

Gibbs chuckled and looked at Tony. "Now that sounded like you."

"I did?" Reed looked excited. "You like room service?"

"Room service is the best." Tony chuckled.

"Can we go?" Reed zipped up his bag.

Tony suddenly grabbed Reed and tossed the boy over his shoulder holding him by his ankles. Reed started laughing as Tony ran towards the stairs.

Gibbs shook his head, grabbed the bag and followed them down.

##########################################################################

"I can't believe you ate all of that." Tony shook his head and grinned at Reed.

"I love pizza." Reed grabbed his glass of milk and took a drink.

"Yeah but that was huge." Tony made his eyes big.

Reed laughed. "Nuh ah."

"I couldn't even eat all of my sandwich." Tony patted his stomach.

"Yeah but you ate french fries and that shrimp thing." Reed chuckled.

"I didn't think you noticed." Tony grinned.

"I did." Reed said then yawned.

"Maybe you should get changed for bed." Gibbs glanced at Reed from his position on the bed opposite him and Tony.

"Can I change but still stay awake?" Reed asked looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

Reed climbed off the bed and ran to his bag. Opening it he pulled out his night clothes.

"You all good?" Gibbs asked Reed.

"Yup. All good." Reed said as he ran into the bathroom.

Gibbs smirked as he saw Reed push the door almost closed.

"You're great with kids." Tony said as he lay on his side looking over at Gibbs on the other bed.

"I don't know about that." Gibbs chuckled.

"You are." Tony sighed. "I can't thank you enough for everything you're doing."

"No thanks necessary." Gibbs leaned back against the head board.

"I don't think I could do all this by myself right now."

"You could." Gibbs smiled. "You're good with him."

Reed stepped out of the bathroom.

Gibbs looked over at him then tipped his head back towards the bathroom.

Reed rolled his eyes and stomped back into the bathroom.

Tony watched the scene between the two completely confused. Then he heard the water in the sink turn on and Reed brushing his teeth.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "How do you do that? Without even a word."

Gibbs smirked. "He already knows he's supposed to do it. I just let him know I knew he hadn't."

Flopping back on the bed Tony sighed. "How am I supposed to learn all this!"

"With time." Gibbs paused. "And practice."

Reed walked back out and paused just outside the door.

Gibbs smirked and nodded.

Reed climbed back up on the bed beside where Tony lay sprawled out.

"You tired?" Reed asked lying down next to Tony and staring at the ceiling.

"Kinda." Tony answered looking up at the ceiling too.

"Me too."

"You wanna go to sleep?" Tony asked.

"Do I have to share the bed with you?"

Tony looked over at the boy. "No. Not if you don't want to."

"I move a lot in my sleep." Reed paused. "Dad says I kick him and hit him when he falls asleep with me."

"Then I better let you sleep by yourself." Tony stared back at the ceiling.

"Yeah."

Tony waited a minute then looked back over. Reed was sound asleep. Climbing off the bed, Tony slipped the blanket down under Reed's body then covered him up. For what seemed like hours he just stood there looking down at the small boy. It suddenly hit him that he was responsible for another human being, another life. He ran his hands through his hair. As scary as it was there was also some new sense of purpose. It was the strangest feeling he had ever had.

"Without even trying they change the whole way you look at life."

Tony heard Gibbs' voice directly behind him.

"It's so weird." Tony shook his head.

Reed suddenly twisted around, kicked out his legs and sprawled completely out taking up the middle of the bed.

Tony chuckled. "Guess he was telling the truth."

"I'm gonna change." Gibbs grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Leaving the bedside, Tony grabbed a t-shirt from his bag. Slipping out of his suit, he left his boxers on and pulled the t-shirt over his head. A few seconds later Gibbs emerged from the bathroom.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Tony grabbed a pillow.

"Tony we can share a bed." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony looked surprised. "You sure?"

Gibbs climbed into the bed and laid down. "Yeah. But if you're uncomfortable then sleep on the floor I don't care."

"Right." Tony took a deep breath then slid into the bed next to Gibbs.

Reaching over Gibbs flipped off the light.

Tony rolled onto his side, facing away from Gibbs; this was not a good idea. Sharing a bed, being this close, moving in with him, what the hell was he thinking? Tony chewed at his bottom lip. He was scared that was the problem, raising a child by himself. What made him think he could do this? The tears fell without his consent and nothing could make them stop. As his body started to shake, he felt an arm slip around his waist and pull him close.

"It's gonna be okay." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony forced a nod, his hand coming down to rest on Gibbs' hand around his waist. It felt so good to be in Gibbs' arms, to feel safe and comforted for the first time since all this began. He wanted this so much, this life. But it wasn't anything other than one friend comforting another. So many thoughts were racing through his head as he cried. Gibbs' protective arms wrapped around him lulled him to sleep; a new peaceful sleep that he didn't even know existed until this moment.

################################################################################

He felt the stare even in sleep, his years of training immediately pulling him awake. Opening his eyes, he looked over Tony's body and saw Reed standing by the bed smiling. Gibbs realized they had never moved, sleeping through the night with Gibbs' arm still wrapped around Tony.

"Morning." Gibbs smiled over at Reed.

"Can we get breakfast?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah."

Gently removing his arm from around Tony, Gibbs slipped out of bed.

"Are we going to order room service?" Reed asked coming around to Gibbs' side of the bed.

"Why don't we go down stairs and grab something." Gibbs' voice remained low. "Uncle Tony needs some more rest."

Reed nodded then lowered his voice as well. "Okay."

Gibbs grabbed a pair of jeans, and then slipped on a t-shirt and shoes. "Let's go."

"I'm in my pajamas." Reed said looking at himself.

"I can see that." Gibbs grinned. "But hotels don't care about that."

"Cool." Reed smiled.

Gibbs scooped Reed up. "Crawl around."

Reed slipped around Gibbs' arm, wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and his legs around his ribs.

"Off we go."

As they made their way down the stairs, Reed was laughing as he hung from Gibbs' back. When they reached the breakfast room, Gibbs dropped Reed down on a chair.

"Cereal?" Gibbs asked.

Reed nodded.

Gibbs walked over and looked at the options then pointed at one.

Reed looked at his choice and shook his head.

Gibbs pointed to another one and Reed nodded with a smile. Getting a bowl he filled it and poured on some milk, grabbed a spoon and placed it down in front of Reed. Then Gibbs grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Are you and Uncle Tony's boyfriends now?" Reed asked with a mouth full of cereal.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

Reed finished his bite then spoke again. "Are you?"

"No." Gibbs answered.

"Then why were you sleeping with him?"

"Because you were in the other bed." Gibbs smirked.

"But you two were cuddling." Reed said before shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "But that was just because we're friends."

Reed studied Gibbs. "You love him."

"I do."

"But not like a boyfriend?" Reed wanted a further explanation.

"Eat your cereal."

Reed grinned then took another bite.

Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee. Why did kids have to be so perceptive and honest? He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The death of two of his friends is about to change Tony's life forever. Gibbs wants to help but will his presence help or hinder the situation. SLASH GIBBS/TONY. I'm rating it M for later chapters.**

**This story is an ideal from Hotshow. Hope she enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for the feedback so far, glad to hear people seem to be enjoying it.**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading you rock!**

Walking quietly into the room, Reed ran over to Tony when he saw him sitting on the edge of the bed awake.

"Uncle Tony we brought you a jelly donut." Reed handed him the plate. "And coffee but Jethro said I would spill it so he has it."

"Thanks. Jelly is my favorite." Tony smiled and mussed up Reed's hair.

Reed smiled. "Jethro knew it was your favorite."

Gibbs handed Tony the coffee.

"Thanks." Tony nodded.

Reed crawled up on the bed next to Tony.

"I went to breakfast in my pj's. Jethro said it was okay that hotels don't care. I had cereal." Reed flopped down on the bed. "And orange juice and we shared an apple. Oh and Jethro had two cups of coffee. Then he said I had to be quiet when we came in because you might be asleep. He said you like to sleep late. Do you always sleep late?"

Tony went to answer but Reed kept going.

"Jethro says you do and that he doesn't sleep much at all." Reed went onto his knees looking at Tony. "He builds boats and stuff in the basement and says I can help him if I pay attention and respect the tools. Have you ever helped him on the boat?"

Tony didn't answer assuming Reed was going to continue.

"Well have you?" Reed stared at Tony.

"Oh I get to answer now?" Tony grinned.

Reed laughed and fell back onto the bed.

"And yes I have helped him." Tony leaned towards Reed and whispered. "But I'm not very good."

"Maybe Jethro just needs to teach you more." Reed was serious now. "Sometimes it takes a couple times to learn."

Tony nodded. "I think I need a lot of practice."

"Will you teach as both?" Reed looked at Gibbs and asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Do I have to take a shower?" Reed was now talking to Tony.

"Um yeah." Tony nodded not sure if that was the right answer.

"Can you start it for me?"

Tony glanced over at Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked and nodded.

"Okay." Tony looked back at Reed. "Grab some clothes."

Reed bounced off the bed and towards his bag.

Tony headed towards the bathroom starting the shower. Gibbs stepped in after him.

"He's old enough to be in the shower alone as long as you're nearby." Gibbs smiled. "He's getting to that age where he wants to do everything himself."

"Yeah I remember that." Tony grinned.

"I know how to take a shower." Reed rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom. "I'm not a baby."

"Alright then." Tony rolled his eyes back at Reed. "We'll be outside if you need us."

Tony and Gibbs walked out leaving the door half way open.

"How do I know he's okay?" Tony sighed suddenly worried.

"If you hear a thud or a scream he's not okay." Gibbs grinned.

Tony glared at him. "Thanks Mr. Smart ass."

"Tony, taking care of a kid is 90 percent common sense."

"The other ten percent?" Tony asked.

"Praying." Gibbs smirked.

Tony laughed.

"Relax." Gibbs paused. "He'll let you know if he needs anything, believe me."

Tony looked at Gibbs when he heard the water stop.

"You okay?" Tony asked standing by the door.

"I'm done." Reed shouted out. "Getting dressed."

Gibbs chuckled.

Tony ran his hands over his face.

##############################################################################

"We aren't getting the rest of my stuff?" Reed looked confused.

"It's being delivered." Tony answered.

"By who?"

"A moving company."

"Why?"

"Because we can't fit everything in the car."

"When will it get there?"

"Tomorrow."

"When will we be there?"

"Hours."

"How old are you?"

Tony looked in the back seat at Reed.

"How old are you?" Reed asked again.

"Old enough."

Reed laughed. "I bet you're 26."

Tony smiled. "Yeah I am."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he listened staring at the road ahead of him.

"Does the house have a pool?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

"A back yard?

"Yeah a big one." Tony smiled.

"Can we get a jungle gym?"

"Have to ask the boss man." Tony smirked.

Reed looked at Tony puzzled. "Who's the boss man?"

Tony nodded towards Gibbs.

Reed laughed. "He's not the boss man he's Jethro."

That made Tony laugh. "Well he is, sort of. It's his house and we are guests there."

Thinking about it, Reed nodded. "Does he have house rules?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded

"Mommy made house rules." Reed said looking down at the back seat.

"I bet she did." Tony had seen the sadness fill Reed's eyes. "But I know she only had them to keep you safe."

"Yeah that's what she said." Reed suddenly looked up and changed the subject. "What are Jethro's house rules?"

"I am sitting right here." Gibbs said glancing in the review mirror at Reed.

Reed grinned. "I need to learn the house rules."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

"What are they?"

"Don't do anything that you know you shouldn't do." Gibbs answered.

Reed made a funny face. "What does that mean?"

"Your mom and dad taught you right and wrong didn't they?"

"Yeah." Reed nodded.

"So tell me something that's wrong to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't touch other people's stuff unless you ask."

"Good."

"Always tell the truth."

Gibbs nodded.

"Don't run up the steps."

"You know what you shouldn't do." Gibbs paused. "Those same rules apply at your new house."

"It's your house, not mine."

"While you are there it's your house too." Gibbs smiled at Reed in the review mirror.

"So I get my own room?" Reed grinned.

Gibbs chuckled. "I think we can work something out."

"Can we paint it blue? Blue's my favorite color."

"Yeah."

"So can we get a jungle gym?" Reed smiled repeating his question to Tony.

Gibbs shook his head. "Maybe."

"Dad said maybe is a nice way of saying no."

Tony looked at Gibbs with a smirk.

"For some people, but with me it means I have to think about it."

"Sweet!" Reed grinned.

##################################################################################

A half hour later, Reed was fast asleep in the back seat, his head leaning against the side of the car door. Every five minutes Tony would stare back at him, and then return to watching the road.

"He's asleep, nothing's going to happen to him." Gibbs smirked.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "I'm paranoid."

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "You're becoming a parent. Parents worry."

"Two days." Tony sighed.

"That's all it takes." Gibbs smiled.

"Did you see his eyes when he talked about his mom's house rules?" Tony ran his hands over his face.

Gibbs sighed. "Right now everything is new and exciting. He's going to a new place, with new people, learning new things, but the newness will wear off."

"Yeah."

"And he'll start to miss them, want them and won't understand why they can't be here or why they left him." Gibbs glanced over at Tony. "That's when you'll see the hard part of being a parent."

Tony groaned. "I think this part is hard."

Gibbs chuckled. "It's hard but this is the fun hard."

Looking back at Reed Tony smiled. "I swear he looks just like his mom. He has David's nose but that's it."

Reed's dark hair was short on the sides and back longer on top to let him spike it up. His deep blue eyes the exact same color as his mothers and his face, like looking at Gabby. He even talked like her, smart and wise beyond his tender years.

"Gabby was so intelligent." Tony smiled. "She could have done anything. Been a doctor, a high priced lawyer, made all kinds of money. But she never wanted that."

"What did she want?" Gibbs asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"To help people." Tony turned back around and leaned his head against the back of the seat. "She fought for so many causes I can't remember then all."

"She sounds great."

"She studied public policy, got countless degrees in that and anything she thought would teach her how to help people." Tony sighed. "Then she started her own non-profit with David and Mark, when Reed turned two."

"Not any easy job."

Tony grinned. "That's what I always told her, but she said my job was harder. That I was on the front lines of helping people who didn't have a voice."

Gibbs nodded.

"I always told her I wanted you two to meet." Tony smiled. "She would have loved you. You're commitment and dedicated. The way you always fight for the underdog and the innocent."

"I just do my job." Gibbs sighed.

"No you don't." Tony looked over at Gibbs. "You care. It's not about awards or making arrests. It's about making sure the victims have a voice."

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Why are you doing this for me." Tony paused. "And Reed."

"Because you're my friend and I care." Gibbs' hands tightened around the steering wheel.

Staring out the front window Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Last night, I felt safe and okay, that everything was really going to be alright for the first time since this all started." Tony knew his voice shook, knew that Gibbs would understand what Tony met by last night. He had never slept as peaceful as he did last night in Gibbs arms.

"It's okay." Was Gibbs short quick answer, he didn't trust himself to say anything more.

################################################################################

As he pulled into the driveway, he turned off the car and took a deep breath. First he looked over at Tony sound asleep in the passenger seat, head against the window, mouth slightly open. Then he looked back at Reed, he was asleep again as well. They had stopped for lunch, played twenty questions in the car with each other. Tony and Reed had spent hours singing some pop songs Gibbs had never even heard of until both had fallen asleep. He immediately flashed back to Shannon and Kelly. They would sing for hours in the car, and then fall asleep while Gibbs drove. And he didn't care because knowing they were in the car with him was all he needed. A ready-made family was what this was and Gibbs wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle this, especially when it went away. This was temporary, Tony would eventually find a house, he and Reed would move, and Gibbs would be right back where he started. Alone in a house, that was no longer a home.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Gibbs touched Tony's shoulder shaking it slightly. Tony stirred and stretched, saw the house in front of him then looked over at Gibbs.

"I'm great company." Tony smiled.

"It's fine." Gibbs forced himself to return the smile.

Tony looked back at Reed. "Should we wake him up?"

"Let's try not to." Gibbs smirked as he climbed out of the car, quietly shutting the door. Tony slipped out of the car, then pushed his seat forward. He unhooked Reed's seat belt and grabbed him around the waist. Still in a sleepy fog, Reed wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and let himself be carried from the car.

Gibbs pushed the door in and let Tony enter the house first, carrying Reed.

"Let me grab a pillow." Gibbs picked up the pillow from the side of the couch and dropped it down.

Gently, Tony laid Reed down. The boy curled up staying asleep. Gibbs grabbed the blanket and tenderly placed it over the small boy.

"This all still seems like some surreal dream." Tony sighed looking down at Reed.

"And it probably will for a while."

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"Go upstairs, get some sleep."

Tony look at Gibbs. "You sure?"

Gibbs nodded. "He'll be fine."

Making his way to the steps, Tony paused. "You coming up?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Boat."

Tony nodded. "Night."

"Night." Gibbs watched Tony disappear up the steps then ran his hands through his hair. This is not yours, he told himself, none of it.

"This your house?"

Gibbs jerked around as he heard Reed's voice.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"This is lumpy." Reed said as his eyes drifted closed again then shot opened again.

"It's only for tonight." Gibbs chuckled. "Your bed will be here tomorrow."

Reed nodded then closed his eyes. "Mommy said if you love someone you should always tell them."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"Because you never know when they won't be there to tell."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed and with that Reed was asleep again.

############################################################################

"You really should get some sleep."

Gibbs looked up from the boat seeing Tony descending down the stairs.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

Tony chuckled. "Right."

Dropping down on the second step from the bottom, Tony sighed.

"Did you sleep at all?" Gibbs asked.

"A little." Tony looked at Gibbs. "You should go upstairs and sleep before work."

"I'm not going to work." Gibbs leaned back against the boat.

"Gibbs you don't have to do that." Tony paused. "I can handle the movers."

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"Afraid the two of us will tear the house apart." Tony grinned.

"You maybe, not him." Gibbs smirked.

"Thanks!" Tony chuckled.

"There's just some things that need to be done tomorrow." Gibbs paused. "And I'd like to be here to help."

Tony nodded.

"Now get back to bed." Gibbs grinned. "Reed's going to run you ragged tomorrow."

Tony stood up and saluted Gibbs. "Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes Boss."

Gibbs shook his head. "We're not at work. Here Jethro is fine."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Not sure I can do that."

"Try."

"Taking orders from a four year old?" Tony smirked remembering that Reed had said Tony should call Gibbs Jethro because they were not at work.

"Hardly." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You need sleep too." Tony sighed. "I can sleep down stairs be close to Reed so you can have the bed."

"I'll come up later."

"Promise?"

Gibbs nodded.

Walking back up the stairs, Gibbs waited until Tony disappeared then head slapped himself.

###########################################################################

True to his promise, Gibbs entered the bedroom an hour later, already in sweats and a t-shirt from his bag down stairs. He slipped into bed quietly not wanting to wake Tony for countless reasons. Lying on his back he stared up at the ceiling in the pitch black room. He should have just slept on the boat, Tony was sound asleep and wouldn't remember if Gibbs had come to bed or not. So why had he come up here, to torture himself, to fulfill a promise that Tony had probably already forgotten? The man had so much on his mind right now Gibbs doubted a quick promise to come to bed in the basement would stick in his mind. What it really came down to was Gibbs wanted to be here.

##############################################################################

Tony felt the arm around him, felt the warmth and comfort and settled into it. He would have known who it was even without being in Gibbs' house and Gibbs' bed. It was the familiar scent of saw dust that always gave it away. He didn't remember Gibbs coming to bed or the arm wrapping around him, he only knew he welcomed it. Just as he was about to let his mind drift back to sleep he realized someone else was here. Opening his eyes Reed was standing by the bed smiling.

"You awake?" Reed asked.

"I am now." Tony smiled back. "Let me guess you're hungry?"

Reed nodded.

Trying to slip out of Gibbs embrace, Tony slid from the bed.

"Alright let's go see what we've got." Tony sighed.

Reed headed back towards the stairs, Tony following on his heels. Making their way into the kitchen Tony grabbed Reed and sat him on the counter.

"Gibbs isn't a big eater so not sure what we will find." Tony grinned at Reed then started opening cabinets. He finally found two boxes of cereal, neither being the sugary type kids usually like.

"Chex?" Tony asked.

Reed made an unhappy face but nodded.

"Can I start some coffee first."

"Yeah." Reed nodded. "Jethro likes coffee."

Tony chuckled as he put the coffee in the filter then grabbed the coffee pot and filled it with water. "That he does."

"Are you two boyfriends yet?" Reed asked swaying his feet back and forth in front of the counter.

Tony almost dropped the coffee pot which made Reed laugh.

"You want to be his boyfriend I can tell."

Pouring the water into the machine, Tony turned the coffee on and leaned against the counter.

"And how can you tell?"

"You look at him all googlie-eyed." Reed made his eyes look all funny imitating the look.

"Is that so?" Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah." Reed nodded. "And you stare at his butt."

"I do not!" Tony's voice was raised.

Reed grinned. "Yes you do."

Tony rubbed his hand over his forehead.

"And you two cuddle at night." Reed laughed. "And you like it."

"Gibbs is just my friend."

"You love him." Reed teased. "You want to kiss him."

Tony's head dropped back.

"It's okay to want to kiss him."

Pulling his head up Tony sighed. "Yeah."

Reed looked at Tony.

"Reed we really are just friends." Tony paused. "Can you understand that?"

Reed nodded.

"Gibbs doesn't think of me like a boyfriend. He likes girls."

"Do you like girls?" Reed asked.

"Um, yeah." Tony knew he didn't sound convincing.

"Do you like boys too?"

Tony stared at Reed his eyes wide.

"You can like boys and girls." Reed smiled.

Tony's ran his hand over his face. "You're mom taught you about all this didn't she?"

Reed nodded. "Mommy's friend Paul likes boys and girls."

"Okay I'm not ready to have this conversation with you." Tony sighed. "I need coffee."

Reed laughed again. "I need cereal!"

"Right." Tony lifted him off the counter. "Table, I'll bring it to you."

Pouring a cup of coffee for himself, Tony then grabbed a bowl and prepared the cereal for Reed. Making his way to the table he placed the cereal in front of Reed then sat down. He watched Reed wondering how a four year old could see what Tony had been hiding for years. The cuddling, as Reed called it, he understood how that looked, but the other things.

"Morning." Gibbs said walking by the table into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Reed finished his bite of cereal. "Uncle Tony made coffee for you."

"I see that." Gibbs poured a cup then joined them at the table.

"You need better cereal." Reed said then shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

"Grocery shopping on the list." Gibbs grinned.

Reed jumped down from the chair and went to run out of the room.

"Hey where you going?" Tony asked.

Reed rolled his eyes. "Gotta pee." and with that he ran up the stairs.

Gibbs chuckled.

"How does he know where the bathroom is?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"He's four he was probably already exploring the house before he woke you up." Gibbs smirked.

Tony shook his head. "He talks like he's already an adult sometimes."

"They do that." Gibbs smiled. "Then they're back to being a kid again."

"I need to go to the apartment pick up a few things." Tony looked at Gibbs. "Then do some shopping."

"I'll keep an eye on Reed."

"I was going to take him with me."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"Get some groceries for him. Find out what he likes."

"You um, need any," Gibbs paused. "Money."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You're offering me money?"

"For groceries." Why did offering money sound so weird.

"No. I'm good." Tony grinned.

"Paying for the movers and everything I didn't know." Gibbs took another sip of his coffee.

"I didn't have to pay for the movers." Tony sighed. "Gabby and David left money to help take care of Reed and left him a nice trust fund."

Gibbs looked surprised. "That's great."

"Mark is handling all that. If I need anything I can let him know."

Gibbs tried to hide the sadness he suddenly felt. "Guess that will make getting everything taken care of easier."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. There's so much allotted every month for whatever he needs. Plus if there's anything unexpected that comes up I can ask Mark for more if necessary."

Gibbs nodded.

"When the house sells that money will go into Reed's trust fund as well."

Another nod.

"And no funeral." Tony sighed. "Cremation."

Reed came bouncing back into the room.

"When does my stuff come?"

"Later today." Tony answered.

Reed looked over at Gibbs. "Can I see my room?"

Gibbs smiled. "Sure."

"Then come on." Reed grabbed Gibbs' hand pulling him out of the chair.

"Okay. I'm coming." Gibbs chuckled as Reed dragged him up the stairs.

Tony followed a few steps behind.

When they reached the top of the steps Reed finally let go of Gibbs and waited for him to show him which door lead to his new room.

"Here." Gibbs grinned as he stopped in front of the last door in the hallway.

Reed turned the knob and ran inside.

"It's JINORMOUS!" Reed grinned as he walked around the room running his hand along the walls.

"It's pretty big." Gibbs smirked.

Suddenly Reed stopped. "I need more stuff!"

Tony laughed from his spot beside Gibbs in the doorway.

"Let's see how it looks once we get your stuff in then we can go from there." Tony shook his head.

"But it's white." Reed made a face of dislike.

"We'll get some blue paint."

"AWESOME!" Reed dropped down on the floor.

"Gibbs you don't need to do all-"

"It's just paint." Gibbs smiled over at Tony.

Tony nodded.

"Pick some up today while you're out." Gibbs paused. "And some rollers."

"Okay."

"Reed, you ready to do some shopping?" Tony asked.

"Shop till we drop." Reed grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. That definitely sounded like Tony.

"Then go down stairs and get dressed."

Jumping up Reed tore out of the bedroom, slowing down only when he reached the steps and going down then slowly, taking off at a run again as soon as he hit the bottom.

"I wish I had that kind of energy." Tony snickered.

"Me too." Gibbs chuckled.

#############################################################################

The movers had come and gone. Placing countless boxes and furniture in Reed's room. Gibbs had put the bed together but left everything else for when Reed could decide where he wanted everything. Sitting down on the twin bed Gibbs looked at the countless boxes. Why hadn't he thought about the fact that Reed's parents would provide for him, of course they would. Trust fund, monthly stipend to take care of him. Any parent would do that. Originally he thought it would take months, maybe a year for Tony to get everything settled, find a house, but now he wasn't so sure. He thought maybe given enough time things would change something would happen. Wishful thinking.

"Jethro"

Gibbs heard his name and smiled.

"Jethro where are you."

"Right here." Gibbs said coming down the steps.

"We got TONS of stuff."

"Did you?" Gibbs grinned at Reed.

"Tony needs your help."

Gibbs saw Tony walk in with an arm full of bags.

"There's more in the car."

"I'll grab it."

After several trips to and from the car, everything was finally inside. Gibbs looked at the last few things Tony had sat down in the living room.

"A cot?" Gibbs looked confused.

"Um yeah. I'll explain that later." Tony answered from the kitchen where Reed was helping him put away groceries.

"Did you get enough?" Gibbs shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"I think." Tony smiled.

"We got good cereal." Reed said holding up a box with some clown character on it.

Gibbs nodded.

"We got steaks too." Reed smiled. "Tony said you'll cook them for us."

"You like steak?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!"

"Your stuff's here." Gibbs winked.

Reed's eyes got big. "Can I go unpack stuff?"

"Open boxes and see what's in them." Gibbs paused. "Let's wait on unpacking just yet."

Reed looked disappointed but nodded.

"Your bed's set up."

"Cool." Reed ran towards the steps.

Once Gibbs heard him enter his bedroom, he turned to Tony.

"The cot?" He asked again.

Tony paused a moment then grabbed a bag and walked towards the fridge.

"Reeds getting the wrong idea by us sleeping together." Tony said as he unpacked the bag and placed the items in the fridge.

Gibbs chuckled to himself. Reed must have had the same talk with Tony that he had with him that morning at the hotel.

"He understands it's okay for two men to love each other and I agree." Tony sighed. "But we're not together and it will only confuse him."

"Because he wants us to be." Gibbs paused. "Together."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. We can't let him believe that could happen. It's not fair to him."

"Right." Gibbs felt the hope fade away. Tony's statement answering a question Gibbs no longer needed to ask.

"I thought I could set the cot up down here." Tony closed the fridge and grabbed another bag now putting items in the cabinets.

"Might be better to put it in the bedroom." Gibbs cleared his throat. "I'm not up there much anyway."

"Maybe."

"It makes sense that way. I'm in the basement and kitchen a lot."

"Okay." Tony forced a smile.

"Do you wanna do some painting today?" Gibbs need a change of subject.

"That's all Reed talked about when we picked out the paint." Tony groaned.

"Blue right?"

"Rhythm and Blues is the color." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs laughed. "Nice."

"It's dark blue. I hope you're okay with it."

"Whatever he wants." Gibbs shrugged. "I'll grab some drop clothes and meet you upstairs."

"Sounds good."

As Gibbs left the room Tony sighed. This was so much harder than he even imagined.

#######################################################################

With drop clothes covering the carpet, Gibbs opened the paint bucket poured some into a tray and handed a roller to Tony.

"I'll start by the door." He said taking his tray of paint and roller.

Reed stood by Gibbs looking at the paint.

"You know how to paint?" Gibbs asked him.

"No." Reed shook his head vigorously.

"Here." Gibbs handed him a paint brush. Then filled a tray and grabbed his own roller.

Making his way across the room, Reed followed.

"Dip the brush in?" Gibbs sat the tray on the floor and looked at Reed.

The boy put his brush in the paint.

"Then get some of the extra off." Gibbs took his hand and showed him how to remove some of the excess by wiping the brush on the side of the tray. "Got it."

"Yeah." Reed nodded.

"Now just brush up and down the wall."

Reed touched the brush to the wall and moved it up and down.

"That's it." Gibbs smiled.

"Tony look!" Reed practically screamed. "I'm painting!"

Tony looked over and smiled as Reed looked back at him.

Gibbs started rolling on the paint glancing over at Reed as he went along. After a few minutes, Reed stopped.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"We need music."

"I can take care of that." Tony put down his roller and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with his IPod and speakers. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"Shikara." Reed smiled.

Tony looked at Reed skeptical. "Shikara? Your mom let you listen to Shikara?"

"I know all her songs." Reed grinned.

"If you can't sing along with this song I'm turning it off."

"I can sing it!"

Tony started the song Hips Don't Lie and Reed started singing, which made Tony start laughing.

Gibbs eyebrow went up and he glared at Tony. The words were a little too adult.

"Um maybe a different song." Tony said skipping ahead and finding another Shikara song. Objection started.

Gibbs shook his head at the Tango like beat but at least the words seemed less sexual.

Seeing that Gibbs seemed sort of okay with the song, Tony went back to painting, listening and grinning as Reed sang to the song.

Glancing over at Reed, Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. A few seconds later Reed was dancing around with his paint brush and not paying attention. Gibbs felt the wet brush touch his arm and turned to Reed.

Reed laughed but then realized that maybe Gibbs didn't find it funny and he stopped. Gibbs stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at Reed. Tony looked back having heard Reed laugh and watched the scene before him. Reed now looked worried, scared until Gibbs touched the roller to his nose then he broke out laughing again.

Tony was now laughing too. Gibbs turned his attention to Tony, the serious look back on his face, then he glanced at Reed. The boy nodded understanding.

"No!" Tony held up his roller. "Don't even think about it."

Gibbs and Reed advanced both pouncing on Tony. Somehow Tony ended up on the floor, Gibbs straddling his hips as Reed brushed his cheek with the paint brush.

"Not fair!" Tony laughed as Gibbs ran the roller up his shirt then over his nose.

Reed was laughing uncontrollably now, rolling on the floor.

"That's it!" Tony yelled as he flipped Gibbs over, changing their positions.

"Get him!" Reed laughed as he started running the brush over Gibbs' face.

Tony not to be out done ran his roller over the front of Gibbs' shirt and down his right sleeve.

"Oh that's how it's gonna be." Gibbs laughed as he grabbed Reed and pulled him against his paint covered chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Reed screamed as he giggled, his clothes now covered in blue paint.

Seeing Tony laughing and not paying attention, Gibbs let Reed go and grabbed Tony's arms pulling him down against his chest.

"HEY!" Tony cried out through his laughter. Yet he never struggled, just let Gibbs pull him closer.

"Not even pretending to fight back." Gibbs chuckled as his hands involuntarily locked on to Tony's hips.

Tony froze as he realized the position they were in and the reaction his body was starting to have. He pulled back looking down into Gibbs' eyes. Gibbs smiled up at him, the smile faded when he saw the scared look in Tony's eyes. He immediately pulled his hands away and Tony jumped up.

"That was so fun!" Reed grinned as he jumped up and down.

Tony forced a smile. "Alright back to painting the actual walls."

Reed pouted. "Fine."

Getting up, Gibbs grabbed him and carried him back over to his spot by the wall. It made Reed giggle again and the pout disappeared.

"Now paint." Gibbs paused then added. "The wall."

Reed grinned. "Okay."

A few hours later, the room was done.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Reed's excitement was contagious.

"And now you need to get cleaned up." Gibbs smirked. "It's getting late."

"You two need to get cleaned up." Reed grinned.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah we do."

##############################################################################

Glancing over from the couch, Gibbs saw Tony finally come down the stairs.

"Is he asleep?" Gibbs grinned.

"Finally." Tony chuckled. "He actually fell asleep in the middle of a sentence."

Gibbs chuckled.

Tony dropped down on the couch beside Gibbs.

"I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you get to bed?" Gibbs paused. "Um I set the cot up for you."

"Thanks."

"I'll be down in the basement." And with that Gibbs got up and walked away.

##########################################################################

He had worked on the boat for hours finally, laying down and trying to fall asleep with no success. Closing his eyes he tried again, washing the thoughts from his mind, and focusing on the blackness.

"MOMMY!"

The scream pierced through the silence.

"DADDY!"

Gibbs was on his feet and running up the basement steps then the steps upstairs two at a time. The door to Reed's room was already open; he walked in to find Tony holding the boy in his arms. Reed was clinging to Tony as if his life depended on it.

"It's okay." Tony voice was soft and gentle a soothing tone to help calm Reed as he ran his hand over his hair.

"I want my mommy." Reed cried against Tony's chest.

"I know." Tony sighed. "I know."

Sitting down on the other side of the bed, Gibbs rubbed Reeds back. Tony looked at Gibbs, tears falling from his own eyes.

"Just hold him." Gibbs whispered. "I'm gonna make some warm milk."

"Don't go." Reed cried.

"I'll be right back."

"No." Reed shook his head and cried harder.

"Okay." Gibbs sighed continuing to rub Reed's back. "I'll stay right here."

They stayed there like that for hours until Reed's tears subsided and he fell asleep in Tony's arms.

Trying not to let his motion move the bed, Gibbs stood up, letting Tony lay Reed down. He never stirred, just melted down into the pillow.

Tony stood up and ran his hands through his hair then walked out of the room. Walking out a few seconds later, Gibbs found Tony leaning against the wall tears running down his face.

"I knew it was coming." Tony spoke through the tears. "It's just hard."

"Yeah." Gibbs stepped in front of Tony and as if it were as natural as walking he fell into Gibbs welcoming arms.

The tears continued to fall as Gibbs' hand caressed up and down Tony's back.

"We'll get him through it." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony nodded against Gibbs' neck trying to force the tears to stop.

"I promise." Gibbs added as he pulled Tony deeper into the embrace.

Without a thought Tony's arm wrapped around Gibbs neck accepting the comfort being offered.

Pulling his head up, Tony found himself staring at Gibbs' lips wanting nothing more than to close the distance between them.

"You okay."

"Yeah." Tony looking into Gibbs eyes and forced a smile. "I'll be fine. I think I'll sleep in Reed's room."

"Good idea. I'll help you move the cot." Gibbs removed his arms from around Tony and walked back into the master bedroom.

################################################################################

The rest of the night was quiet, Tony asleep on the cot in Reed's room and Gibbs wide awake lying in bed. Before he left for work, he looked in the room and they were both still sound asleep. He didn't realize at that moment that this was to become the routine for the week, but it was.

Every night for the next three nights, Reed woke up wanting his parents and Tony and Gibbs took turns holding him until he cried himself to sleep. Then one of them would sleep in the room with him. In the morning it was like nothing happened. Reed never mentioned it and when they tried to talk to him about it he would leave the room or just refuse to answer. On the third morning they stopped asking, letting Reed deal with this however he needed to. During the day, Reed was fine. He and Tony worked on arranging his room the way he wanted it. The three of them had dinner in the evening and Gibbs was teaching Reed to work on the boat after that.

Friday morning, Gibbs walked into work carrying two coffees exhausted from to many nights without sleep. He sat down at his desk and was immediately surrounded by McGee, Ziva, Abby and Ducky.

"We want to know what's going on with Tony and you." Abby hands went to her hips. "We're worried about you, both of you."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face then stood up. "Office."

The four people followed him to the elevator. Once they stepped in and it started Gibbs hit the stop button. They received the slightly edited version of the story, just the highlights so they understood the situation.

"Why didn't you tell us we could have helped?" Ziva folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm telling you now."

"Can we come over?" Abby asked. "Meet Reed?"

"Not right now." Gibbs shook his head. "Once things calm down."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tim asked.

"No." Gibbs looked at Ducky. "I do need to talk to you."

"Of course." Ducky nodded.

The elevator stopped at Autopsy and Gibbs and Ducky stepped out.

"Back to work." Gibbs said as the doors closed.

"And what can I do for you Jethro?" Ducky asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Need your advice."

"On?"

"Reed." Gibbs sat down on the corner of the desk. "He's waking up, screaming for his parents."

"How long?"

"Last three nights." Gibbs sighed. "We hold him, listen, soothe him, whatever we can, then he falls asleep."

"In the morning?"

"Doesn't wanna talk about it. We've tried."

Ducky nodded. "And the rest of the time?"

"He's fine. Normal four year old." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I just want to know if we should be doing more or something else."

"What does your gut tell you?" Ducky smiled.

"That he has to deal with it his way and in his own time."

Ducky patted Gibbs knee. "And your gut would be right."

"Just doesn't seem like enough."

"Believe me to Reed it's everything." Ducky paused. "I do have a question?"

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest and waited.

"You're using the "we" word rather easily." Ducky stared at Gibbs.

"We are both there, what am I suppose to say?"

"You're helping to raise Reed?"

"Yeah." Gibbs shrugged. "At this point."

"And when Tony finds a house, they move out, then what?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs looked away for a moment. "Tony will take care of Reed."

"And Reed loses another parent figure all over again." Ducky raised his eyebrows. "You may understand that this is temporary and accept it, but as time goes by, Reed is going to grow more attached to both of you."

Gibbs sighed.

"And I suspect you will grow more attached to him." Ducky looked at Gibbs face. "Although you are already attached."

"Anything else?" Gibbs sounded annoyed.

"Tony needs to let him know that he's always going to be there for him. And you." Ducky nodded. "You need to let him know if you plan to be there for him when they are no longer living there."

"Of course I'll be there for him." Gibbs barked.

"You know that but he needs to know that."

"And his parents?"

"When he's ready he'll talk about it." Ducky sighed. "Probably small things at first. Then the big questions."

"Yeah." Gibbs walked towards the door. "Thanks Duck."

"Jethro wait."

Gibbs paused at the door and turned around.

"Have you thought about what you want?"

"Duck." Gibbs shook his head.

"Have you?" Ducky asked again.

"Doesn't matter what I want." Gibbs answered as he walked out the door.

#############################################################################

Walking in to the house Gibbs was surprised by the silence. Tony's car was in the drive so they

should be home. Gibbs stopped when he saw Tony sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Everything okay?"

Tony jumped at the sound of Gibbs voice. "Um yeah."

"Reed okay?" Gibbs was now honestly concerned.

"He's fine." Tony forced a smile. "Playing in his room."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "Then what happened?"

"Mark called."

"And?"

"Child Protective services has to come for a visit before the courts approve my guardianship."

"That's not a problem." Gibbs shrugged. "Reed's happy here."

Tony nodded. "Yeah I know."

"What's the problem?"

"Um seems Gabby had-" Tony stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Tony."

Stopping in front of the coffee pot, Tony turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Gabby said in the will that I was married."

"Married?" Gibbs was taken aback.

"Yeah."

"So doesn't matter, just tell the court and protective services you're not."

"There's more to it than that." Tony ran his hand over his forehead.

"What?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

Tony chuckled nervously. "Mark thought I was married too."

"To who?"

"You."

"ME!" Gibbs voice was almost a shout.

"Gabby had down that I was married to a man."

"What? Why would she th-" Gibbs stopped. Tony was gay or bi. "Tony I didn't realize."

"It's not-." Tony muttered. "I just-"

Tony's head fell back.

"I don't care about your sexuality and Protective Services doesn't care either."

"I know." Tony looked over at Gibbs. "It's just going to take time to work this out."

"What did Mark say?" Gibbs asked.

"He's looking into it."

"Well then we wait until we hear from him then go from there."

"Right." Tony blew out a breath. "I just don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't" Gibbs smiled leaning against the counter next to Tony. Then he chuckled. "It's kinda funny though."

"What is?"

"Your friends and Mark thinking we were married." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah funny. Gabby always assuming things." There was the nervous chuckle again as Tony grabbed a mug and poured some coffee. "Want a cup?"

Gibbs shook his head as he looked at Tony, the pieces of the conversation suddenly falling into place.

"Tony?"

"What?" Tony went to walk into the living room.

Grabbing Tony's arm, Gibbs took the coffee cup from Tony's hand and set it on the counter.

"Gabby and David never met me." Gibbs stared at Tony.

"So" Tony shrugged trying to slough off the conversation he was afraid was coming.

"Did the will say you were married to a man? Or to me specifically?"

Tony didn't say anything which gave Gibbs the answer he needed.

"There's only one reason she would think-." Gibbs paused. "Tony look at me."

"I'm sorry. I told her and," Tony sighed. "She must have figured by the time anything happened to them, I'd have told you."

"Told me." Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Told me what?"

Tony took a deep breath. "How I felt about you."

"And that we'd have gotten married." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony jerked his arm out of Gibbs grasp.

"I didn't think she'd-" Tony groaned. "but I can't do anything about it now. I can't believe she would do this!"

"Tony."

"No really what the hell was she thinking!" Tony's anger was growing. "I told her that in confidence."

"Tony can you-"

"I made it clear that you were straight and might be flattered but would never want me like I want-." Tony shook his head. "Damn it!"

"TONY!" Gibbs barked.

"What?"

"I don't care that Gabby made the assumption." Gibbs sighed. "I'm more interest in what you told her about your feelings for me."

Tony suddenly stared at the floor. "I didn't want you to-"

"Are you fighting?" Reed was standing in the kitchen doorway looking scared and hugging his bear.

"No we're not fighting." Gibbs took a deep breath.

"It sounds like you're fighting." Reed squeezed the bear tighter.

"We're just talking." Tony squatted down by Reed.

"You're yelling."

"We were just overly excited." Tony smiled. "You know how that can happen."

Reed nodded. "Are you sure you're not fighting."

"Positive." Tony nodded.

Reed looked over at Gibbs.

"Not fighting I promise."

"Then are we going to have supper?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Gibbs asked.

"Pizza." Reed chewed at his bottom lip. "If that's okay."

"My favorite." Tony said grabbing Reed and throwing him over his shoulder.

Reed finally laughed.

"Pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese!" Tony chanted. "Pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese."

"Pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese." Reed started repeating Tony's chant.

"Alright I get it." Gibbs chuckled and pulled out his phone. "I'm calling now."

Tony put Reed down.

"Go wash up." Tony looked at Reed.

"Okay." Reed grinned barreling towards the stairs.

"It's easy to forget that kids hear everything." Gibbs slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry." Tony sighed.

"My fault." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "I was the one that raised my voice."

"You were upset with good reason." Tony tried to hide the pain in his voice. "I never meant for you to find out, especially not like this."

"Tony." Gibbs stepped forward. "We need to talk about this, but not now, when we won't be interrupted."

Tony nodded.

"I'll grab some money for the pizza." Gibbs said going to walk passed Tony.

"Gibbs." Tony touched Gibbs arm.

"Jethro. Remember." Gibbs stopped looking at Tony.

"I never wanted to put you in this position." Tony sighed. "I shouldn't have agreed to move in here. Not with how I feel."

"Tony it's-"

"Let me finish." Tony interrupted. "I never want to lose our friendship and I would never overstep the bounds of that friendship."

"I know that." Gibbs nodded.

"And I know that everything you're doing for me is out of friendship, nothing more." Tony forced a smile. "I know there can never be anything more between us and I completely accept that."

No response.

"I'll understand if this makes you uncomfortable and if you want me to leave. We can go to my apartment."

"No!" The word came out harsher and more intense than he intended. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his heart beat. "I want you to stay. Please."

"But if that changes-"

"I want you both here as long as you need and want to be here. Understood?"

Tony nodded.

"I mean it." Gibbs stressed the point.

###########################################################################

"I still can't believe you can eat so much pizza" Tony slumped back on the couch.

"You ate six pieces!" Reed laughed. "I only had three!"

"I know but I'm like a zillon times bigger than you." Tony groaned.

"Jethro only had two." Reed grinned at Gibbs. "Even I eat more than you."

"That's because you are still growing up." Gibbs smirked. "If I ate like you I'd grow out." Gibbs pushed out his stomach

Reed giggled. "Then what about Tony?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Tony started tickling Reed.

"No." Reed giggled. "You're not fat. You're just right."

Gibbs smiled watching Tony and Reed.

"Go get ready for bed." Tony said as he put Reed down.

"Okay." Reed stopped in front of Gibbs. "Can you read to me again tonight?"

"Sure." Gibbs nodded.

"What about me?" Tony looked offended.

Reed rolled his eyes. "You don't like to read and he does the voices better."

Tony's mouth dropped open.

"Go." Gibbs nodded towards the stairs.

"I need to work on my voices." Tony shook his head.

"Takes practice." Gibbs grinned.

"How can I get practice when he wants you to read to him?" Tony chuckled.

"Eventually you'll lea-" Gibbs let the sentence fall.

Tony knew how the sentence was going to end and he tried not to think about it.

"I'm ready." Reed bounced into the living room and onto the couch between Tony and Gibbs.

"If you're ready why are you down here?" Gibbs glared at him.

"To say good night." Reed grinned.

In less than a week Reed had already started to learn Gibbs' different glares. The serious ones and the joking ones.

"Then say goodnight." Gibbs picked Reed up and tossed him at Tony.

"Night Tony." Reed gave Tony a quick hug.

"Night." Tony hugged him back then tossed him back to Gibbs.

"What am I a basketball?" Reed giggled.

"Yeah." Gibbs said taking Reed by the ankles and standing up. "Maybe I should try and dribble you."

Gibbs acted as if he was dribbling Reed on his head. After a couple times he turned Reed right side up and took him upstairs.

############################################################################

Coming out of the room, Gibbs pulled the door only part way shut. Seeing movement in the other bedroom Gibbs walked over and leaned against the doorway. Tony was standing in his boxers pulling a t-shirt over his head. Sensing he was being watched he turned around his eyes locking with Gibbs.

"He's asleep already?"

Gibbs nodded. "Only got through two pages."

"We played hard today." Tony grinned.

"You're never gonna want to go back to work." Gibbs smirked.

"I think work is easier."

Gibbs laughed. "It is. Although now you have to put up with me 24/7."

Tony nodded afraid if he spoke he'd say something he'd regret.

"How long?" Gibbs asked needing answers.

"Does it matter?" Tony sighed dropping down on the edge of the bed.

"It does to me."

Tony ran his hands over his face. "Years."

"And you told Gabby how you felt?"

"Yeah. I needed to talk to someone about it. It was-" Tony shook his head. "It was eating away at me and I couldn't take it anymore. She was someone that wouldn't judge me, would just listen and be there. Plus she didn't know you."

"You told her you were going to tell me though?"

"She wanted me to tell you. Said if you love someone you should always tell them because-"

"You never know when they won't be there to tell." Gibbs finished the saying having heard it from Reed.

"Yeah." Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled.

"Reed told me."

"I was never going to tell you." Tony took a deep breath. "I just said that to appease her. Evidently she really did believe I would pour out my heart to you."

"And marry me." Gibbs added.

Tony let out a nervous chuckle. "Ramblings that I expressed to Gabby. Nothing more."

"You never would have told me?" Gibbs sighed.

Looking directly at him Tony shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Why?" Tony laughed. "Rule twelve, you don't love me, you can't love me, and I didn't want to lose you."

"You could never lose me." Gibbs involuntarily moved into the room and sat down next to Tony on the bed. "Never."

"Right." Tony stood up and walked over leaning against the dresser, unable to be that close to Gibbs as he continued.

"And I shouldn't have agreed to move in here." Tony let out a long breath. "It's um, too much temptation, to easy to believe it's all real. That we're some happy family, when we're not."

Gibbs stared at the floor wanting to say so much but fear choked the words from his lips.

"I thought the cot would help, not sharing a bed, not being that close to you." Tony swallowed the emotion. "But it doesn't. I want you to much."

"Is that all it is? Want." Gibbs eye refocused on Tony. "Sex. Some quick fantasy fulfillment?"

"No, God no." Tony sighed.

"What then?"

"I love you." The words spilled from Tony's lips without his consent. "That night in the hotel, when you held me. I've never felt so happy, safe, and so at peace. I want that but I know you don't."

Gibbs stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

"But it's okay." Tony walked over and took Gibbs hand, then forced a smile as their eyes met. "It's just hard right now in this situation."

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll work through it." Tony cleared his throat. "And I need to work quickly on getting a house."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I want you here."

"Gibbs I can't-"

"Damn it." Gibbs dropped his head back. _Open your damn mouth he told himself, say what you need and want to say. Don't let everything you want walk away. _He told himself.

"What's wrong?" Tony's concern and confusion clear in his voice.

Gibbs pulled his hand from Tony's. "Nothing."

"I understand if you're upset."

"I'm not upset." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "Really."

"You look upset." Tony chuckled.

"No." Gibbs smiled. "Believe me. I'm in no way upset."

"I told you before." Tony sighed. "I would never cross that line."

"Yeah I remember." Gibbs nodded. God he wished Tony would because it would make all this so much easier.

"I'm going to sleep in Reed's room." Tony grabbed the cot.

"You don't have to." Gibbs touched Tony's forearm.

Glancing up at Gibbs, Tony forced a smile. "Yes I do."

Pulling his hand away, Gibbs nodded.

"MOMMY!"

The scream made both of them, run out the door and towards Reed's room. In seconds Tony had Reed in his arms and was speaking soothingly to the boy. Reed clutched at Tony's chest crying into his t-shirt. For some reason, Gibbs stayed back, standing in the doorway, watching the scene before him.

"Can you grab the cot?" Tony asked quietly looking up at Gibbs.

Without an answer Gibbs disappeared for a moment and came back with the cot placing it next to Reed's bed.

"Thanks."

Gibbs nodded sitting down on the cot waiting until the crying faded into little sniffles and finally silence. Tony shifted to lay Reed down.

"Will you sleep here?" Reed asked his eyes heavy.

"Yeah I'll be right there on the cot."

"Stay here." Reed said as he continued to cling to Tony.

"Sure." Tony lay down on the bed keeping Reed wrapped in his arms.

Gibbs stood up.

"Don't go." Reed looked up at Gibbs. "Please."

Nodding Gibbs sat back down on the cot. Glancing over Gibbs' eyes met Tony's. The normally shimmering green eyes fill with sadness. Sadness that Gibbs knew he was partly responsible for. He lay down on the cot, put his arm under his head and stared at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The death of two of his friends is about to change Tony's life forever. Gibbs wants to help but will his presence help or hinder the situation. SLASH GIBBS/TONY. I'm rating it M for later chapters.

This story is an ideal from Hotshow. Hope she enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback (and the not so positive). I'm enjoying writing the story, hope everyone continues to enjoy it.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading you're awesome!

Lost in thought, he stared at the cup of coffee thinking of all the decisions he needed to make, decisions he needed to make quickly.

"Why are you sad?"

Tony looked up at the voice. "I'm not sad."

"You look sad." Reed said climbing up on the kitchen chair beside Tony.

"Just thinking." Tony forced a smile.

"Bout what?"

"Lots of things." Tony walked into the kitchen and made up a bowl of cereal for Reed.

"Me?" Reed asked looking up at Tony as the cereal was placed in front of him.

"Partly." Tony grinned.

"Jethro?"

Tony nodded.

"He makes you sad." Reed took a spoonful of cereal

"No." Tony shook his head.

"You're lying."

"Oh you think so do you?" Tony chuckled.

Reed nodded taking another bite of cereal.

Tony took a sip of his coffee trying to push all the worry and sadness from his mind.

"Maybe he's scared." Reed looked at Tony.

"What?"

"Scared to be your boyfriend." Reed tried to explain.

Tony shook his head. "He doesn't get scared."

"Everybody gets scared." Reed rolled his eyes.

Tony chuckled. "Right."

"Morning." Gibbs smiled as he walked through to the kitchen.

"Jethro you get scared?" Reed asked looking back into the kitchen.

"Everybody gets scared." Gibbs replied as he poured his coffee.

Reed laughed. "I told you!"

"Told you what?" Gibbs asked standing at the end of the table.

"That everyone gets scared." Tony smiled. "Even you."

"Can we work on the boat?" Reed asked with excitement.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded. "Go get dressed."

Reed ran upstairs.

"He's right." Gibbs sighed and walked towards the basement. "I do make you sad."

Tony shook his head, of course Gibbs would hear that.

############################################################################

"I think it's done." Reed felt the wood in front of him.

Gibbs walked over and felt the wood next to Reed.

Reed looked at Gibbs.

"Good job." Gibbs grinned.

"Now where?"

Gibbs picked him up and placed him on the other side of the beam. "There."

Reed started sanding again like Gibbs had taught him.

For a few minutes they worked in silence then Reed looked over at Gibbs.

"Are you scared to be Uncle Tony's boyfriend?"

Gibbs almost dropped the hand drill.

Reed giggled. "You are."

"Why do you want us to be boyfriends?"

"Because." Reed shrugged.

Gibbs sat down next to where Reed was still sanding.

"Any other reason?"

"I wanna stay here." Reed kept sanding.

"You're always welcome here." Gibbs paused. "Even if you don't live here."

Reed nodded but didn't look at Gibbs.

"How's it going down here?" Tony came down surprised by the silence. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Reed's becoming a Master sander."

"I finished there." Reed smiled proudly pointing to the section he had just left.

"Looks great." Tony smiled back.

"Here you sand." Reed handed the sander to Tony.

"Oh no." Tony shook his head. "I really don't know how to do this."

"Jethro will show you." Reed looked at Gibbs.

Putting the drill down he came over and stood behind Tony. "Like this."

Gibbs put his hand over Tony's, sliding the sander back and forth.

"See it's easy." Reed grinned.

"Sure." The sarcasm rich in Tony's voice.

"Just keep going with the grain of the wood."

"Gotta go." Reed started running up the steps.

"Go where." Tony looked up at him.

"GO!" Reed shook his head.

"Oh right." Tony snickered then turned back to the boat.

"You know how to sand." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Why did you lie?"

Tony shrugged.

Gibbs arm circled around Tony's waist. "Did you just want me near you to touch you?"

"Maybe." Tony sighed.

"I don't wanna make you sad." Gibbs' lips were still at Tony's ear.

"I know." Tony's fingers skimmed across Gibbs arm.

"I want you to be happy." Gibbs sighed. "Always."

"I'm trying." Tony said stepping out of Gibbs arms and towards the stairs.

"But I'm not helping." Gibbs took a deep breath.

"I smell food." Reed looked down from the top of the steps.

"Lunch is ready." Tony grinned. "So let's go eat."

Making his way up the steps, Tony stopped before walking out the door and looked at Gibbs.

"I'll be up in a minute." Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded.

Running his hands over his face, he shook his head, why couldn't he just admit it? A few words that's all it would take so why couldn't he just say them. He chuckled, because Reed was right. He was scared.

#############################################################################

"Tony made spagetti." Reed smiled red lipped as Gibbs walked into the dining room.

"Must be good." Gibbs smirked sitting down.

"It is." Reed grinned trying to twist the noodles around his fork.

"Cooking?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"I can cook." Tony tried to sound serious. "A few things."

Gibbs chuckled. "Good to know."

Finishing a mouthful Reed looked at Gibbs. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Little later."

Lunch was spent in idle conversation, Reed talking about the boat and countless other odd things that came to his mind.

"I'm done." Reed put his fork down.

"Why don't you play in your room while Tony and I do dishes?" Gibbs looked at Reed.

"Okay." Jumping down Reed ran to the steps and they heard him run into his room.

"We're doing dishes?" Tony grabbed the plates and took them to the sink.

"I can if you want." Gibbs started the water. "You cooked."

"Wash or dry?" Tony grinned.

"Wash." Gibbs chuckled as he started washing the plates.

"Did you eat like that as a kid?" Tony asked waiting for Gibbs to put the dish in the rack.

"Yeah." Gibbs snickered.

"A few years the boy will put me to shame." Tony chuckled.

"Probably." Gibbs nodded. "Wait till he's a teenager."

Tony leaned back against the counter drying another plate. "It's still so unreal."

"He's a good kid." Gibbs paused. "And he loves you. That makes everything easier."

"How does someone mean so much to you in just a week." Tony sighed.

"Kids are made to do that to you." Gibbs smiled over at Tony. "Plus knowing they depend on you does a lot."

"He really is great." Tony smiled proudly.

Placing the last pot in the rack, Gibbs drained the water and dried his hands.

"Care if Reed and I work on the boat a little longer?"

Tony laughed. "You're asking my permission?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to do something with Reed." Gibbs shrugged. "Or wanted all of us to do something."

"Just weird. I've never heard you ask for permission." Tony grinned. "For anything. Especially from me."

"Like you've already said. We're not at work." Gibbs paused. "So I'm not the boss."

Tony nodded.

"I don't always have to be the boss."

"Is that so?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "Although-"

"You do like being the boss." Tony grinned.

"Depends on the situation."

Taking a step forward, Tony stopped in front of Gibbs, searching his face. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

Gibbs swallowed.

"You're not sure are you?" Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Wow."

Taking Tony's hand he placed it on his chest over his heart.

"Tony you are-"

"Have you seen Bear?" Reed came running into the kitchen and stopped abruptly. He looked at Tony then Gibbs then at Tony's hand on Gibbs chest.

"Bear's in the basement." Gibbs smiled.

Pulling his hand away Tony stepped back.

"Okay."

"You ready to work on the boat?"

"Yeah." Reed nodded.

"Then let's get going." Gibbs grinned.

"You gonna help?" Reed looked at Tony.

"I'll come down in a minute."

Gibbs and Reed started towards the basement.

"Were you two gonna kiss?" Tony heard Reed asked Gibbs.

"None of your business." Gibbs snapped.

Reed giggled.

##############################################################################

"Can we sail somewhere?" Reed asked sitting down on the boat.

"Sure when it's done." Gibbs pushed the drill in again.

"Uncle Tony too?"

"I hope so." Gibbs smiled at Reed.

"He'll go." Reed grinned.

"Who will go where?" Tony asked coming down into the basement.

"You'll sail away with me and Jethro?" Reed looked at Tony.

"Where we going?" Tony folded his arms across his chest and looked at Reed.

"Don't know." Reed shrugged.

Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Where we going?"

"Mexico." Gibbs smirked.

"Sun, sand." Tony grinned. "Sounds good."

A vision suddenly flashed across Gibbs mind and he smiled. "Yeah sounds very good."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he stared at Gibbs. "Why do I think you're not thinking about the sun and sand?"

Gibbs grinned. "Sun and sand are involved."

Shaking his head, Tony laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Reed looked confused.

"Nothing." Gibbs shook his head. "Why aren't you sanding?"

"My arm's tired."

"I'll sand, you rest." Tony chuckled, picking up the sander.

Tony sanding lasted maybe five minutes and then he and Reed ended up sitting in the middle of the boat. They talked about everything, music, movies, TV, and then they asked each other questions, until they got bored and started asking Gibbs questions. Then they started singing, again songs Gibbs didn't know but that made him laugh.

"Don't you like music?" Reed looked up at Gibbs.

"I like music, just not that kinda music." Gibbs chuckled.

"We need to make him some play lists." Tony glanced at Reed. "I'll put that on my to-do list."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Reed took Tony's wrist and looked at his watch. "Is it time for dinner?"

"Is food all you think about?" Tony shook his head.

"Most of the time." Reed laughed.

"I'll go get stuff ready, you go clean up." Tony brushed some of the sawdust from Reed's hair.

"Okay." Reed took off towards the stairs.

"Sandwiches for dinner sound good?" Tony stood up leaning against the boat by Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

"You need to eat." Tony sighed.

Another nod.

"Don't just nod to appease me." Tony smirked.

"Just not really hungry."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked his eyes searching Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs forced himself to nod.

"You're lying but-"

Gibbs hand came up and caressed Tony's cheek, his thumb brushing against his bottom lip.

"The last thing you need to worry about is me." Gibbs smiled. "I'm fine."

"But I do worry." Tony sighed.

"You know I'm not the three square meals a day type." Gibbs smirked.

"I'd like to see you eat one meal."

Compelled by some unseen force, Gibbs slowly leaned in towards Tony, his lips stopping mere inches from his.

"I need to go get dinner read." Tony stepped away and walked up the steps. He stopped at the top. "Come up try to eat."

"I will." Gibbs replied without looking back. He let his head drop back closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Why was Tony making this so damn difficult all of a sudden? One minute he's in the basement wanting Gibbs to touch him, then he's pulling away, it had Gibbs' stomach in knots.

#############################################################################

Coming up stairs Gibbs sat down at the table.

"You gonna eat now?" Reed asked before taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony, then looked at his plate. "Yeah." He grabbed the other half of Tony's sandwich taking a bite.

Reed started laughing.

"Guess I'm sharing." Tony shook his head.

"You can make more." Reed grinned.

"I don't mind sharing as long as he eats." Tony winked at Reed.

"You can have some of mine." Reed looked over at Gibbs.

"This is enough." Gibbs smiled then took another bite of the sandwich.

"How long till the boats done?" Reed asked.

"Awhile." Gibbs chuckled. "But it goes faster when you help."

"I can help every day."

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds good."

"Can I have a TV in my bedroom?"

"No." Tony and Gibbs said it in unison.

They looked at each other and all three of them started to laugh.

"We'll get a better TV for in the living room so you can watch TV and movies in there." Gibbs explained.

"Cool." Reed smiled then shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth. "Can we get a new couch?"

"Reed." Tony shot him a glare.

"That couch is all lumpy." Reed stared back at Tony as if his question was completely acceptable. "We need a big couch so all three of us can sit on it and lay down on it."

Tony shook his head.

"We'll see." Gibbs winked at Reed.

"Gibbs doesn't need to change his whole house to accommodate us." Tony voice was stern but full of understanding.

"Sorry." Reed stared at his plate.

"I like making changes to the house."

Reed's eye drifted up and glanced at Gibbs who was smiling. It made Reed smile.

"Go up and grab some PJ's. I'll be right up." Tony paused. "Then you can get a shower."

"Ten four good buddy." Reed grinned as he took off.

Tony watched waiting for the small form to disappear from view before he spoke.

"Don't do that." Tony glared at Gibbs.

"Do what?" Gibbs looked confused.

"This isn't his home." Tony shook his head. "The more changes you make, for him, the harder it will be for him to leave."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"I'm looking at a couple houses on Tuesday."

"Tuesday? When did this all happen?" This was to fast Gibbs thought to himself.

"I looked on-line, made some calls today. Set up the appointments."

Gibbs nodded.

"I appreciate everything you do and have done." Tony paused. "But-"

"I get it." Gibbs walked into the kitchen and started the coffee.

"Gibbs." Tony sighed following him.

"Reed's ready."

"Tony, are you coming?" Reed's voice rang out as if on cue.

"Coming." Tony stared at Gibbs back a moment longer then walked away.

Gibbs glared at the coffee pot as it brewed as if he were about to grab it and take all his anger out on the machine. Instead as it finished he poured a cup and took a sip, the normally soothing black liquid immediately turning his stomach sour. He poured it out placing the cup in the sink and leaning back against the counter. This wasn't how it was supposed to play out. There was a plan and this was not it. They weren't supposed to leave yet Tony was looking at houses on Tuesday. Rubbing his forehead he sighed. He could stop this, all of it, if he just opened his damn mouth for a change.

"Jethro."

Gibbs heard Reed's voice calling from upstairs. "Yeah. Coming."

############################################################################

"Night." Gibbs smiled mussing up Reed's hair and turning to walk out of the room.

"Aren't you reading to me?"

Gibbs paused in the doorway. "Uncle Tony is gonna read to you."

Reed looked hurt.

Gibbs grinned. "You need to let him practice his voices."

Reed giggled. "Okay."

"He'll get better." Gibbs winked.

Looking up at Tony, Reed grinned. "You have to do a voice for every character."

"I'll try my best." Tony chuckled. Looking back over to the doorway Gibbs was gone.

##############################################################################

He had hoped the shower would calm him, wash away the anger he had no right to feel, it did none of that. Instead the anger was still there fueled by his continued denial of what he wanted. Even though he was trying to express himself, trying to get closer to Tony, it wasn't working. Tony was pulling away and why shouldn't he? Gibbs had yet to tell him how he felt.

Slipping on a pair of boxers Gibbs stepped into the bedroom, surprised to find Tony there bare chested, about to slip his jeans off.

"Though I could get changed before you were done." Tony cleared his throat and stood there. His jeans unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Reed asleep?"

Tony nodded.

"I um, wanted to talk to you in the kitchen before we were interrupted." Gibbs eyes washed over Tony's body, taking in the beautiful sight before him.

"It's hard to have a private conversation with a four year old in the house." Tony half smiled, that nervous smile he had.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "But we can talk now."

"I'm not sure I can." Tony pursed his lips.

"We need to talk." Gibbs took a step forward.

"Don't." Tony shook his head. "I can't play this game."

"What game?" Gibbs looked confused.

"You think you want me, you don't know, then you want me again." Tony sighed. "I can't do that."

"I know."

"And I'm just as responsible." Tony took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have put you in that position in the basement sanding the boat."

"I meant what I said." Gibbs eyes locked with Tony's. "I want you to be happy."

"I am trying." Tony ran his hands over his face. "I really am."

"I wanna make you happy." Gibbs forced the fear back.

"How?" Tony chuckled. "Do you even know what you want?"

"I do." Gibbs hand grabbed Tony's arm and jerked him forward capturing his lips in a kiss tender yet laced with passion. A strange combination of unrequited love and desire that had been denied too long. The fear left him as he gave in to everything he wanted and needed.

It caught Tony completely off guard. Even as Gibbs' arms encircled his waist it felt like a dream. Tony's arms went around Gibbs' neck forcing their lips even deeper together, begging Gibbs for more. But knowing it would never be enough, no matter how long it lasted, or how many times it happened.

Slowly, Gibbs lips drifted from Tony's and he took a deep breath.

"I want you." Gibbs sighed. "Only you."

Looking into those blue eyes, Tony saw something there he never thought he would, desire and love.

"I didn't do all of this just because I'm your friend." Gibbs shook his head. "That was part of it but I was hoping and praying that there was a chance for more."

"More?" Tony asked still unable to accept what was happening, even after the kiss.

"For us. I want that-" Gibbs shook his head. "I just didn't think you felt-"

Tony pressed his lips back to Gibbs, needing, demanding that Gibbs thoughts be expressed though another kiss instead of words. And Gibbs accepted, folding Tony into his arms, devouring the younger man. Not even realizing Tony was moving them towards the bed until he was pushed down.

Gibbs fell back sprawled out on the bed, Tony suddenly straddling one of his legs and staring down at him. His hand touched Tony's cheek

"What?" Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs.

"Thinking back, years ago."

Tony smiled knowing the exact moment Gibbs was thinking of. "You had almost the same look on your face when we were in this position in Baltimore."

"I was thinking the same thing then."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "And what was that."

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the back of neck and yanked him down. "That I wanted you. So much."

"I only had one thought at that moment." Tony sighed.

"And what was that?"

Leaning down even further, Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs ear. "Wanting you to just throw me down and doing anything you wanted to me."

Gibbs growled as he thrust up, flipping Tony down onto his back and pinning his hands above his head.

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"This is what you wanted?" Gibbs looking into those blue eyes mesmerized.

"Yes." Tony didn't struggle wanting nothing more than to be right here.

"You look even sexier than I imagined you would in this position." Gibbs shook his head.

"You wanted me in this position?" Tony grinned.

"God yes." Gibbs groaned as he took both of Tony's wrists in one hand, his other hand exploring Tony's chest. Quickly learning the landscape.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "Please."

Gibbs' lips crashed down onto Tony's and he released his wrists. Immediately Tony's hands grabbed Gibbs' ass pulling him down hard against his aching cock.

"Are you two finally boyfriends?"

The movement was quick, Gibbs practically leaping off of Tony and standing beside the bed. He stared at Reed who was standing in the doorway.

Reed put his hand over his mouth and laughed.

"What are doing up?" Gibbs asked trying to calm his breathing.

"Bathroom." Reed smiled.

"Right."

"Are you?"

"What?"

Reed rolled his eyes. "Boyfriends?"

Gibbs looked at Tony who was still lying on the bed, his hand over his mouth as he fought to contain his laughter.

"Um, Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I think."

"Are you?" Reed asked looking at Tony.

All Tony could do was nod.

"COOL!" Reed said running into the bedroom and jumping up on the bed next to Tony. "So we can stay here forever right?"

"Um we haven't talked about all that yet." The need to laugh suddenly gone as Tony spoke.

Reed looked at Gibbs.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Gibbs smirked.

Laughing Reed flopped back on the bed beside Tony.

"Can I stay up?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Please!" Reed begged. "Just a little bit."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face as he sat down on the bed next to Reed.

"That means yes." Reed grinned as he stood on his knee's looking back and forth between Tony and Gibbs.

"He's got you wrapped around his finger." Tony grinned looked over at Gibbs.

"He does not!" Gibbs barked.

"Please!" Tony rolled his eyes. "You just told him he can live with you forever and that he doesn't have to go back to bed."

"I'm going back to bed." Reed nodded.

"You are?" Tony pulled his head up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"So you two can kiss." Reed grinned.

"What makes you think we want to kiss?"

Reed rolled his eyes. "Because that's what boyfriends do."

"I don't know if I want to kiss him again." Tony grinned then glanced at Gibbs.

"Does he have bad breath?" Reed asked seriously.

Tony laughed, Reed following suit.

Reed turned to Gibbs. "Do you have bad breath?"

"No."

"He doesn't." Tony shook his head.

"Then why don't you want to kiss him?"

Tony leaned down close to Reed. "Because then I'll want to kiss him again, and again, and again."

"You're supposed to want to keep kissing him." Reed laughed. "He's your boyfriend."

"Ah right." Tony nodded. "Thanks for explaining that to me."

"You're welcome." Reed smiled.

"Okay. Back to bed." Gibbs grabbed Reed and held him under his arm like a football.

"Night Tony." Reed yelled as Gibbs carried him back to his room.

Gibbs dropped Reed down on the bed. "Crawl in."

Crawling under the covers Reed looked up at Gibbs.

"You all set?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup."

"Night." Gibbs winked as he turned to leave.

"Mommy worried about Uncle Tony."

Gibbs stopped and turned around. "Why?"

"Because he loves you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Gibbs chuckled.

Reed shook his head. "He didn't tell you."

"Yeah."

"She told him to tell you."

"It's okay now."

"Because you love him back?"

Gibbs nodded. "But don't tell him that."

Reed giggled.

"Although I think he already knows." Gibbs smirked.

"Mommy would be happy." Reed paused. "Does she know?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "She knows."

"And she knows I'm okay?"

Gibbs nodded and perching on the edge of the bed. "That's why she wanted Tony to be your guardian."

"Is it okay to be happy?" Reed asked picking at his blanket.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "You're parents would have wanted you to be happy."

"But I can be sad too right?"

"You can and we will understand."

"It doesn't mean I don't like it here." Reed smiled.

"I know." Gibbs smiled.

"Night." Reed said turning over and snuggling down into the bed.

Gibbs smirked taking the hint that the conversation was over. "Night."

Leaving the door slightly open, Gibbs turned to head back to the bedroom and stopped. Tony was leaning against the wall by the door. Gibbs took his hand pulling him back toward the bedroom.

"That was sweet." Tony smiled as they stopped next to the bed.

"He's getting there."

Tony started laughing. "But you, when Reed was outside the door earlier. That was hilarious!"

Gibbs shook his head. "I um, forgot how important it is to close the door when there's a kid in the house."

"We need to make sure he knows to knock."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"It really was hilarious. I've seen you haul ass after a suspect but you jumped off of me like a burning bridge."

Gibbs chuckled. "It's coming back to me now how difficult it can be to get quality alone time with a kid in the house."

"We're alone now." Tony grinned as his hands ran over Gibbs' chest.

"We are." Gibbs smiled his hand touching Tony's face. The tender gesture causing Tony to pause.

"But you aren't thinking what I'm thinking." Tony sighed.

"I am." Gibbs smirked his arms going around Tony and pulling him close. "It's just um-"

Dropping a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips, Tony smiled. "I'll change and we can talk."

Gibbs nodded.

Trying to step out of Gibbs' arms, he suddenly tightened his hold.

"Need something?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yes I do." Gibbs sighed as his lips found Tony's.

Tony let himself melt into Gibbs. His body relaxing, his lips accepting whatever Gibbs demanded, his hands clutching at the sides of Gibbs' shirt. Gibbs' tongue crossed Tony's lips, meeting no resistance, Tony tasting the sweet remnants of coffee as Gibbs explored every piece of his mouth. The desire and need quickly consuming him, Tony's hips thrust against Gibbs wanting and demanding more. Tony felt Gibbs' hands claw at his back crushing their bodies together.

Gibbs forced himself to pull away, ripping himself away from Tony's lips and body, trying to catch his breath.

"You um need to-" Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Need to what?" Tony licked his lips staring at Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Not look at me like that."

Tony grinned.

Completely letting go of Tony, Gibbs stepped back putting some distance between them.

"You." Gibbs pointed across the room. "Change in the bathroom."

Tony chuckled and nodded.

Gibbs blew out a long breath once Tony was in the bathroom.

A few seconds later Tony stepped out finding Gibbs leaning back against the head board.

"Come here." Gibbs smiled. Tony needed no further encouragement as he climbed between Gibbs legs and leaned his back against Gibbs' chest. There was a long contented sigh as Gibbs enfolded Tony in his arms dropping a kiss to Tony's neck.

"Would this night be ending differently if Reed hadn't interrupted?" Tony brushed his fingers across Gibbs' arm

"No." Gibbs chuckled.

"So you weren't about to just take me earlier?" Tony closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of Gibbs hands on his body.

"I was about to do a lot of things earlier." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "But I never said I wouldn't still do all those things."

Tony sighed as his hands clutched Gibbs' thighs. "You can't say things like that and expect me to just sit here and behave."

Gibbs snickered. "There's no rush, I'm not going anywhere."

"Right." Tony's grasp on Gibbs loosened and he took a long deep breath.

"If we were the only consideration you'd already be naked screaming my name."

"Stop." Tony groaned and slapped Gibbs leg.

"But it's not just about us." Gibbs arms pulled Tony's closer.

"I know." Tony thought about Reed and how after only a week he was already a huge part of Tony's life.

"Reed needs love, stability, somewhere he knows he's safe and protected."

"He has that." Tony paused. "Here with us."

"He does." Gibbs sighed. "But he needs to know that's never going away."

"You told him he wasn't going anywhere." Tony chuckled.

"I told him neither of you was going anywhere."

"Changing your mind already?" Tony asked a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"No." Gibbs paused. "I made that statement not knowing what you want."

Tony felt his heart start to beat uncontrollably, his stomach ache as if he had been punched in the gut and all the air rushed from his lungs. He had wanted to tell Gibbs exactly what he wanted since this all began but now, in the moment, the fear gripped him.

"Tell me." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Taking a deep breath Tony spoke in one long stream of words. "I want the three of us here as a family. I never want to be without you or Reed. I want us to raise him as if he were our own and see him grow up knowing he was wanted and loved by two people who want only the best for him. I want him surrounded by our friends and family as if they were his own and never want for anything. I want him to know we are his family now and forever."

There was a momentary pause.

"I want you with me through it all. I want to make love to you at night hoping Reed doesn't knock on the door and interrupt. I want to find little moments for just us whenever we can. I want Reed to laugh when he walks in on us kissing in the kitchen. And I'll pray he never walks in on more than just a kiss. What it comes down to is I want this. What we've already started here with Reed and now us."

With his last word Tony sighed. A weight lifted off his shoulders at having finally expressed his true feels and wants. Now all he could do was hope that Gibbs wanted the same thing.

"Are you sure about all that?" Gibbs asked. "Because once I know you two are mine I'll never let you go."

"I'm absolutely sure."

Gibbs' lips were suddenly on Tony's neck nibbling the soft flesh. Tony's hand reached back grabbing the back of Gibbs' head and forcing him down deeper.

"Please Jethro." Tony moaned. "I need you. Someway, somehow."

Gibbs felt Tony's sharp intake of breath as his hand slipped inside Tony's boxers and made contact with his hard cock.

"Yes." Tony's eyes closed as Gibbs' hand wrapped around his cock, stroking over its length.

"I've wanted you for so long." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear, "So long."

Tony's body responded so easily and quickly to Gibbs' touch. His cock ached with each stroke of Gibbs' hand, his mind screaming out for more. Feeling Gibbs' cock pressing against him, he started to rub himself over it. The action elicited a moan from Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned his hand moving faster over Tony. "You feel so good."

"God yes." Tony sighed. "So good."

It was too much and Tony had wanted it too long.

"Jethro I can't last." Tony whimpered.

"Then come for me." Gibbs growled. "I want to feel you."

Tony's head fell back on Gibbs' shoulder as he let the need overtake him. His hips thrusting his cock up into Gibbs' hands and pushing his ass against Gibbs' cock as he came back down. The fire grew consuming him until his whole body was ablaze his muscles tensed as he came.

"Jethro." It was a muffled cry as somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered not to scream. His body trembled against Gibbs.

"God that's it." Gibbs moaned as he thrust against Tony's ass, his own need begging for release.

Through the haze of his own release, Tony realized Gibbs was close and slammed back against Gibbs begging him to come.

"Jethro please." Tony sighed.

Gibbs hands clawed at Tony's hips jerking the younger man back against his cock. His lips dipped down to Tony's neck biting down to stifle the scream that threatened. The orgasm ripped through his body unlike any he had ever experienced. He pulled his lips from Tony's neck as his head dropped back against the head board and his cock twitched against Tony's ass. Eyes closed he commanded his body to breath, his heart to beat again; he licked his dry lips trying to return the much needed moisture.

Once his mind returned to him Gibbs' arms drifted around Tony's waist and held him tightly.

"I knew it." Gibbs sighed.

"Knew what?"

"Having you would be too good."

Tony chuckled. "You didn't really have me yet."

"I know." Gibbs took a deep breath. "And yet this was so amazing."

"Oh we are just getting started." Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms straddling one leg.

Gibbs opened his eyes and stared at Tony.

"Believe me I know." Gibbs balled his fist into the hair on the back of Tony's head jerking his head back. "I am going to take you in every way possible."

Tony moaned.

"Over and over again."

A smirk played across Tony's face. "I won't stop you."

Gibbs snickered. "As if you could."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Is that so?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Shower?" Tony grinned.

"Separately." Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah." Tony knew the reason why without Gibbs saying it.

"I think he'll be okay to night but-"

Tony leaned down and placed a chased kiss on Gibbs lips.

"I know." Tony smiled. "Once we know he's settled."

"Then I will never pass up an opportunity to shower with you." Gibbs grinned.

"I'll hold you to that."

Gibbs smacked Tony's ass. "Now go."

An evil grin appeared on Tony's face. "Wanna spank me do you?"

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Do I need to?"

"Depends."

"I'd rather make love to you." Gibbs massaged Tony's ass.

Tony's eyes closed. "Jethro."

Gibbs sighed. He loved the way his name sounded dripping from Tony's lips.

"Maybe I'm not done with you yet." Tony's hand drifted down Gibbs' body squeezing his cock through the boxers.

"Tony. I'm good but I'm not-" The words caught in his throat

"I think you are." Tony sighed as Gibbs' cock hardened in his hand.

"Shit." Gibbs groaned as the desire again consumed him

Slipping his hand inside Gibbs' boxers Tony's fingers tightened around his cock.

"Tony."

"I wanna touch you." Tony moaned. "Feel you."

Gibbs growled his hands continuing to massage Tony's ass.

"Am I the reason you're cock is so hard?" Tony stared into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"God yes." Gibbs nodded as his hands slipped down the back of Tony's boxers then returned to their assault.

"You want me that much?" Tony asked rubbing his cock against Gibbs' thigh.

"Yes." Gibbs groaned feeling the need to come building again. "I want you more than anything, anyone."

Tony smiled, a seductive smile that caused Gibbs cock to twitch.

"Good."

"You're what I want." Gibbs panted. "What I need."

"Then why haven't you come?"

"Because I want it to last." Gibbs voice shook.

"So do I." Tony sighed his hand working faster over Gibbs cock.

"I know what you want." Gibbs growled his finger sliding between Tony's cheeks and slipping inside him.

"Jethro." Tony said through bated breath. "Oh God."

"So tight." Gibbs wanted to come but pushed the urge away as he slipped a second finger inside Tony.

Tony's body shook and his muscles tightened around Gibbs fingers.

"Fuck!" Gibbs howled his mind already filling with images of his cock buried inside Tony. He pushed deeper into Tony pressing his fingers down towards Tony's stomach searching for the spot that would propel Tony over the edge.

Tony's upper body fell forward as he buried his face in the crook between Gibbs' neck and shoulder and screamed. Even through his own orgasm Tony continued to stroke Gibbs' cock wanting his lover to follow him into the abyss. Seconds later Gibbs did just that biting his lip to suppress the cry that stayed buried in his throat.

For what seemed like hours they stayed like that, as gradually their bodies calmed and their breathing returned to normal.

"I didn't realize it was possible to come that hard." Tony sighed. "And survive."

Gibbs laughed.

"We so have to find a babysitter." Tony paused. "Because I want to be able to scream out your name."

"We will."

Tony chuckled. "I never thought we would be in this position."

"Which position is that?" Gibbs snickered.

Tony looked at Gibbs and shook his head. "Being quiet because there's a kid just down the hall sleeping."

Gibbs nodded.

"Although I never really thought we'd be in this position either." Tony smirked.

Caressing Tony's cheek, Gibbs smiled. "Neither did I."

"Okay, shower or are you going to accost me again?" Tony grinned.

"You accosted me remember."

"Whatever." Tony shook his head crawling off of Gibbs. "I'll try to save you some hot water."

"A cold shower would probably do me good." Gibbs smirked.

###########################################################################

It was morning he could feel and see the warm sunlight against his face and eyes, but he ignored it wanting to stay right where he was. In bed, Tony wrapped in his arms, and everything right with the world. It was at that moment he heard the faint knocking at the door and he chuckled.

"Come in Reed." Gibbs shook his head.

Reed peeked his head in and smiled. "Mommy always said knock when the door is closed."

"That's a good rule." Gibbs tipped his head for Reed to come up on the bed.

He climbed up on the bed and stopped as he reached Tony who looked to be still asleep.

"I'm awake." Tony sighed feeling Reeds stare. He pulled his head from Gibbs' chest and slid back letting Reed climb in between them.

"What are we doing today?" Reed asked as he leaned back against Tony.

"Something you wanted to do?" Tony asked.

Reed shrugged.

"Hey!" Tony smiled. "You slept through the night? Well accept for the bathroom call."

Reed nodded. "Yup."

"You feeling better?" Tony asked mussing Reeds hair.

Reed giggled. "Yeah."

"Good." Tony glanced at Gibbs and smiled.

"I have something I need to do today." Gibbs looked at Reed. "And I need your help."

"The boat?" Reed asked getting on his knees and looking at Gibbs intensely.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I need to go pick something up."

"Okay." Reed nodded. "What?"

"It's a surprise." Gibbs winked.

"For Uncle Tony?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "For you."

"What is it!" Reed asked excited.

"You'll see when we pick it up."

"Then let's go!" Reed grabbed Gibbs' hand trying to pull him up.

"Wait." Gibbs jerked Reed forward and into his arms. "We have time and you need to eat."

"Come on then." Reed tried to break free of Gibbs' hold with little success.

"Go get dressed." Gibbs paused. "Then we can eat and go."

Again Reed tried to break free of Gibbs' hold.

"You have to let me go." Reed giggled.

"Oh right." He finally released Reed who bounced off the bed and ran towards the door.

"Hey."

Reed stopped in mid run and turned around looking at Gibbs.

"Close the door when you go out." Gibbs grinned.

Reed rolled his eyes. "Didn't you kiss enough last night?"

"No." Gibbs answered.

Shaking his head, Reed closed the door and they heard him run into his bedroom.

Gibbs grabbed Tony and tossed him back onto the bed, and then smiled down at him.

"Why aren't you kissing me yet?" Tony grinned.

"Because if I kiss you I won't want to get up."

Tony hand slid down and felt Gibbs' hard cock. "Looks like you're already up."

"Tony." Gibbs moaned. "Don't start."

Not wanting to stop but knowing he needed to; Tony let his hand slip away from Gibbs.

"So what's this surprise?" Tony asked.

"Jungle gym." Gibbs smiled.

"Jethro." Tony smiled. "You don't have to-"

"I know but he needs something to get rid of some of that energy."

"He's going to flip out you know that right?" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "I know."

Reaching up Tony placed a quick kiss to Gibbs' lips. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Gibbs grinned. "I have an ulterior motive for wanting that Jungle gym."

"And what is that?"

"I want him to sleep through the night." Gibbs sighed as his lips brushed against Tony's neck. "So I can make love to you uninterrupted."

Tony laughed. "You are bad!"

"I know." Gibbs slipped away from Tony and climbed out of bed. "And I'm sure at any moment Reed is going to knock on that door."

As if on cue they heard the knock.

"Come in." Tony answered.

Reed rushed in and looked at Gibbs annoyed.

"What?"

"Why aren't you dressed?"

Tony laughed.

"Are you always so impatient?" Gibbs questioned.

"What's impatient?" Reed scratched his head.

"In a hurry." Gibbs answered.

"Yeah." Reed grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Come on." Tony rolled out of bed and threw on a t-shirt over his boxers. "I'll feed you while Jethro gets dressed."

"You called him Jethro." Reed grinned teasing Tony. "Because you're boyfriends."

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "Although I'm still not sure why you think that is so funny."

"Mommy said you'd never tell him you love him."

Tony's eyes went wide. "What! Your mom talked to you about that?"

Reed shook his head and grinned. "She told Dad when she thought I was asleep."

Tony ran his hands over his face. "Remind me to make sure you are really asleep before I say anything."

Reed giggled. "It's okay now."

"Why is that?" Tony asked.

"Because." Reed said in his teasing voice. "Jethro loves you too."

"Hey that was supposed to be a secret." Gibbs glared at Reed.

"I didn't pinky swear." Reed grinned.

Gibbs shook his head. "How could I have forgotten to make you pinky swear."

"Come on." Tony rolled his eyes as he walked out with Reed.

"Knock knock." Gibbs heard Reed ask Tony.

"Who's there"

"I am."

"I am who?"

"You don't know who you are?" Reed finished the joke and cracked up.

Gibbs chuckled.

###########################################################################

Gibbs came bounding down the stairs and Reed ran in from the dining room.

"Are you ready now?" He groaned.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "Are you?"

"I've been ready like forever."

Gibbs glanced over and saw Tony leaning against the wall.

"I guess we're going now." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony nodded.

"Won't be long." Gibbs smiled as he walked over and let his lips brush Tony's. "Should be back in a couple hours."

"You keep an eye on him." Tony said looking at Reed.

"Will do." Reed smiled.

"Let's go." Gibbs said holding the door open.

Reed went to run out then stop, turned around and ran over hugging Tony's legs. "Bye."

Tony felt the emotion rise to the surface as he ran his hand through Reed's hair. "Bye."

Letting Tony go Reed ran back out the door yelling out. "Love ya."

Gibbs looked back at Tony who was fighting back the tears.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Go."

#############################################################################

"Is this my surprise?" Reed looked up at Gibbs.

"It is." Gibbs nodded.

"This is a building store." Reed was now looking puzzled.

Gibbs smirked. Reed was right but Gibbs also knew they had what he needed.

"Wait till we get out back." Gibbs replied looking down at Reed.

Reaching the back door, the two of them stepped out into a sea of backyard toys. Swing sets, playhouses, inflatable pools, and of course jungle gyms.

Reeds eyes went wide as he looked at all the things before him. "Holy cow!"

"Lot of choices." Gibbs said as he glanced down at Reed.

"I get to pick one!" Reeds eye almost popped out of his head.

Gibbs nodded.

"REALLY!"

"Yeah." Gibbs grinned. "So go pick one."

Reed ran straight towards the jungle gyms and stood in front of the line of seven different models. Gibbs followed but stayed a step behind letting Reed decided what he wanted. Slowly he walked over to the first model a plastic dome like structure, small maybe four foot high.

"This one." Reed said.

Gibbs looked at it, walked around it, stopped in front of Reed.

"This really the one you want?" Gibbs glared at Reed.

Reed nodded and looked at the ground. Squatting down to Reed's level, Gibbs put his finger under Reed's chin and made the boy look at him.

"Which one do you really want?" Gibbs asked again looking straight into Reed's eyes.

"Mommy says money doesn't grow on trees." Reed paused. "And you can't always have the biggest and bestest."

Gibbs snickered. "That's true but I can afford a better jungle gym for you." Gibbs looked over at the one Reed had chosen. "I don't like this one."

Reed grinned. "Which one do you like?"

"This is about which one you like." Gibbs shook his head. "What about that one?"

Gibbs nodded in the direction of the biggest most expensive one.

Reed shook his head.

Standing up, Gibbs looked at Reed. "Which one? And I'll know if you lie."

Running over Reed stopped by the fourth model. "This one."

Gibbs nodded. It was a mixture of plastic and wood. A house like structure in the middle, monkey bars jetting from one side, a climbing wall the other. Under the house was the dome like structure, Reed had originally picked, that let you climb up into the house. Walking over Gibbs grinned down at Reed.

"This was my first choice. It's the best."

A proud smile covered Reeds face. "Cool."

"Let's get this one."

"AWESOME!" Reed jumped up and down. Then suddenly stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"Can I help you?" A young woman walked up behind them.

"We need one of these delivered."

"Sure." She looked down at Reed. "Is this for you?"

He nodded. "Jethro says I picked the best one."

"You did." She nodded with a smile.

"You like jungle gyms?" Reed smiled up at her.

"I do." She answered.

"Maybe you can come play with me." Reeds smile widened.

The girl laughed. "I work a lot."

Gibbs shook his head. Four years old and he's flirting with the sales girl.

############################################################################

Walking out to the truck Reed stopped by the passenger door.

"Can we go to another store?"

"For what?" Gibbs asked.

"To get Uncle Tony something." Reed reached into his pocket and pulled out some wadded dollar bills. "I have money."

"Where'd you get money?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Reed.

"Allowance."

"Ah right." Gibbs opened the door and grabbed Reed sitting him up in the passenger seat. "Where do you want to go?"

"He likes movies." Reed shrugged as Gibbs buckled him in.

"He does." Gibbs nodded.

"Do I have enough for a movie?"

Gibbs grinned. "I can help you out if you need more."

Reed suddenly hugged Gibbs. "Thanks for the jungle gym."

"You're welcome." Gibbs smiled as he hugged Reed back. He'd forgotten how a simple hug can mean so much.

#############################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: The death of two of his friends is about to change Tony's life forever. Gibbs wants to help but will his presence help or hinder the situation. SLASH GIBBS/TONY. I'm rating it M for later chapters.**

**This story is an ideal from Hotshow. Hope she enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you everyone for all the feedback on the first three chapters. I am always amazed and humbled by the wonderful feedback. Thanks you, thank you, thank you. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading you're awesome!**

"What's up?" Reed asked as they pulled into the driveway and saw all the cars parked around the house.

"I think Uncle Tony decided to invite some friends over." Gibbs sighed.

"Friends from NCIS!" Reeds excitement grew.

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"Sweet!" Reed grinned at Gibbs.

Climbing out of the car and walking over to the passenger side Reed was already undoing his seat belt.

"Will they like me?" Reed was suddenly serious.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs grinned. "Especially Abby."

"Who's Abby?" Reed smiled.

"Our forensic scientist."

"What's that?" Reed made a weird face.

"She looks at fingerprints, blood, computers, everything."

"Cool."

Gibbs grabbed Reed. "And she's my favorite."

"WHAT!" Reed looked shocked.

Putting him down on the ground, Reed looked up at Gibbs upset.

"Uncle Tony should be your favorite."

"Because he's my boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Reed nodded.

"Uncle Tony is my favorite agent."

"Okay." Reed accepted that.

Gibbs grabbed the bag with Tony's present and handed it to Reed.

"Can I give it to him now?"

"Sure." Gibbs nodded.

Reed ran towards the house opening the door and barreling in yelling Tony's name. Gibbs followed wondering what had made Tony decide to invite everyone over.

"Hey what's up?" Tony grinned, coming into the living room from the kitchen.

"I got a jungle gym!" Reed smiled.

"No way." Tony put out his hand towards Reed and they hi-fived. "Awesome."

"This is for you." Reed held up the bag to Tony.

"What's this for?" Tony asked.

"Letting me come live with you." Reed shrugged.

"Shouldn't this be a present for Jethro."

"I can't buy a present for him when he's with me." Reed rolled his eyes.

"Oh right." Tony pulled out the movie. "The Big Sleep! How did you know I didn't have this?"

"Jethro told me." Reed smiled proudly. "But I picked it out."

"I gave him three options." Gibbs smirked.

"This one looked best."

"It is." Tony smiled. "Thanks."

"Can I meet your friends now?" Reed asked happily.

"After you wash your hands." Tony paused. "There's lunch out back."

Without a word Reed ran up the steps to wash up.

"You didn't have to do this."

"He wanted to." Gibbs smiled. "I just helped pick it out."

"And the money?" Tony grinned.

"He had three dollars." Gibbs chuckled. "Allowance."

"Thanks."

Gibbs nodded. "What's with the guests?"

"I thought it would be nice to have help with the jungle gym." Tony smiled. "And I know they all wanted to meet Reed."

"And us?" Gibbs asked not sure how Tony wanted to handle that.

"In time."

"Okay."

"I'm ready let's go." Reed grabbed each of their hands.

"Alright. We're coming."

#############################################################################

"You are so cute." Abby grinned at Reed sitting next to her on the picnic bench.

"You are too." He smiled up at her.

"AHH thanks." She hugged him.

"And pretty." Reed added before taking another bite of his hamburger.

"Charmer." Abby smirked.

The jungle gym had arrived and Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Palmer, and Ducky were putting it together as Abby and Ziva talked to Reed as he finished eating.

"You're pretty too." Reed smiled at Ziva.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled back.

"Can I come see you at work?"

Ziva and Abby looked at each other.

"You'll have to ask Uncle Tony about that." Ziva leaned towards Reed. "But I bet he'll say yes."

"I'll ask Jethro." Reed smiled. "He's the boss."

The two women smirked.

"Yes he is." Abby nodded.

Reed nodded vigorously. "Uncle Tony says I have him wrapped around my finger."

Both women laughed.

"What does that mean?" Reed asked looking up at Abby.

"That he loves you and will let you do whatever you want." Abby grinned.

Reed shook his head. "He makes me brush my teeth."

Another laugh.

"But we get to live here forever now." Reed took another bite.

The two women exchanged surprised looks.

"You do?" Ziva looked at Reed.

He nodded. "Now that Uncle Tony and Jethro are boyfriends."

Abby and Ziva stared at each other eyes wide then looked back at Reed.

"Boyfriends?" Abby's eyebrow was up.

"Yup." Reed giggled. "They kissed last night."

"On the lips?" Ziva asked.

He nodded. "I saw them in the bedroom."

Again both women exchanged shocked looks.

"Did you tell them you saw them?" Abby needed more information. Reed could have been mistaken.

"Yeah. They stopped kissing when they saw me." Reed giggled. "They said they're boyfriends now and I get to live here forever."

"Are you sure they said they were boyfriends and not just friends?" Abby pushed.

Reed rolled his eyes. "They are boyfriends. Two boys can love each other. So can two girls."

"Um yeah. I know." Abby nodded.

"Are you a bigot?" A sadness laced Reeds question.

"What? Me. No. God no!" Abby shook her head surprised by Reeds understanding of the word bigot. "I'm just surprised."

"Because you thought they liked girls?"

"YEAH!" Abby nodded again.

"I'm gonna go help." Reed climbed down and ran towards Tony.

The two women watched as Tony picked the boy up putting him on his shoulders.

"You so owe me twenty bucks." Abby smirked extending her hand to Ziva.

"He is a child." Ziva barked. "He could be making it up."

Abby turned her head slowly and glared at Ziva.

Reaching into her pocket Ziva pulled out a twenty and slapped it into Abby's palm.

"Eight days!" Ziva shook her head. "I thought it would take at least two weeks."

##############################################################################

"So what do you think?" Tony asked Reed as they all stood looking at the finished jungle gym.

"I think I need to play!"

"Of course." Tony rolled his eyes. "What do you say first?"

"Thanks everybody!" Reed cried out as he climbed up the rock wall. "Abby, Ziva come watch me."

Gibbs smirked as he glanced over at Tony beside him.

"I know." Tony shook his head.

"He was flirting with the sales girl at the store today." Gibbs grinned. "Invited her over to play."

"We are so in trouble." Tony sighed.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"Everything's ready." Ducky called from the grill. Lunch had now turned into dinner and Ducky was playing grill master.

Sitting at the picnic table and chairs that had been pulled up to the ends, everyone started eating. Gibbs sat across from Tony and Reed.

"Why aren't you sitting by Tony?" Reed looked over at Gibbs.

"You're sitting by him." Gibbs went to put a fork full of macaroni salad in his mouth.

"But you're boyfriends you should sit next to each other."

Gibbs stopped the fork half way to his mouth. Tony who had a mouthful of hamburger suddenly coughed, almost choking.

Abby and Ziva started laughing as the other men exchanged glances then looked at Gibbs and Tony.

"Boyfriends don't always have to sit next to each other." Gibbs said then took the bite of food on his fork. Gibbs answer was calm, showing none of the surprise that should have come with the statement.

"Okay." Reed shrugged going back to his dinner.

Tony grabbed his glass of water and took a long drink, hoping if there was something in his mouth no one would ask any questions.

Ducky leaned in towards Palmer and whispered. "You owe me fifty dollars."

Gibbs and Tony turned towards Ducky and Palmer. Palmer turned red.

"Who won the pool?" Ducky smirked unaffected by the stare.

"The pool?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well. I had a side bet with Jimmy, but there is the pool." Ducky was dead serious.

"Maybe now isn't the time for-"

"No." Gibbs glared at McGee cutting him off. "Who won the pool?"

McGee swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled a paper out of his pocket. "Um, ME."

Everyone looked at Ducky.

"It's not me." Ducky looked confused.

"Who's ME?"

Gibbs smirked.

"You knew about the pool?" Tony looked shocked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I know about every pool that goes on."

Tony made his oh shit face.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I knew about that one too."

"Sorry." Tony spit out quickly.

"You have a pool at work?" Reed looked up at Tony.

"No it's um." Tony sighed.

"This pool meant everyone had a bet on when Tony and I would become boyfriends." Gibbs explained.

"Oh." Reed nodded then cocked his head and grinned. "I knew you would be boyfriends."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"How did you know?" Abby grinned at Reed.

"They cuddled in bed." Reed giggled.

Abby smirked and looked at Gibbs. "Before they were boyfriends?"

"Yup." Reed nodded. "And Uncle Tony had googlie eyes."

Everyone laughed.

"And Jethro always looked like he wanted to kiss him."

Again everyone started laughing.

"Okay that's enough." Gibbs glared at Reed.

It just made Reed giggle again.

"The glare does not work on him." Ziva smiled.

"That's Jethro's silly glare." Reed grinned. "Not his serious glare."

"Ah yes. He already has you figured out." Ducky smirked.

"So he thinks." Gibbs winked at Reed.

"Can I go play?" Reed asked looking back and forth between Tony and Jethro.

"Yeah." Tony picked him up and put him beside the picnic table.

"You coming?" Reed asking smiling at Abby and Ziva.

"Oh right." Abby nodded. "Sure."

Reed took both of them by the hand dragging them towards the jungle gym.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"It's good for him to have positive female role models." Ducky smiled at Gibbs.

"Can't get better than those two." Gibbs smirked.

"I believe I can speak for everyone." Ducky paused. "When I say we are happy for both of you. And Reed."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs nodded.

The other men around the table nodded in agreement. And then it was done, their friends wanted nothing but their happiness and that was all the mattered. Conversation came and went, as did Reed's playmates. Abby and Ziva finally taking a break and Palmer and McGee took over.

"Tony come play" Reed yelled from the top of the climbing wall.

"Alright." Tony made his way over and grabbed Reed making the boy laugh.

"He is so sweet." Abby smiled sitting down next to Gibbs. "If you two ever want a babysitter let me know."

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"You know when you two wanna cuddle. Get busy." Abby raised her eyebrows. "Do the nasty. Hit the sheets."

"I get it." Gibbs snapped.

Gibbs looked over seeing Reed pulling Tony down from the rock wall and climbing onto his chest. They were both laughing. Gibbs smiled and if compelled by their new connection, Tony glanced over and smiled back. Reed caught the exchange and rolled his eyes. Tony grabbed Reed's head and messed up his hair.

"That is the sweetest thing ever." Abby sighed.

Gibbs shook his head.

"It is like you have two children." Ziva chuckled.

"Sometimes." Gibbs chuckled.

"And you love it." Abby smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled.

Abby laid her head on his shoulder.

Reed suddenly came running towards them.

"Is there something to drink?"

Gibbs took his glass and filled it with some more juice.

Reed took the glass and down it all. Putting the glass down, he hugged Gibbs.

"I love the jungle gym. Thanks." Then he let Gibbs go and tore off back towards the jungle gym.

Palmer scooped him up in mid run and tossed him up into the house section.

"I'm not sure who is going to be more tired, Reed or the rest of you." Gibbs chuckled.

"Us!" Abby groaned.

"Tony looks happy." Ziva stared out where Tony was trying to grab Reed as he hung from the monkey bars.

"I think he is." Gibbs smiled as he watched the scene before him.

"I never thought I would see him so enthralled by a child." Ziva glanced over at Gibbs.

"Neither did I." Gibbs chuckled. "But they are a lot alike."

"That's scary!" Abby smirked.

"Reed was flirting with the sales girl today."

The two women started laughing.

"And the music and movies." Gibbs sighed.

"Rethinking that decision to let Reed and Tony live here forever?" Abby grinned.

Gibbs looked at her and shook his head. Realizing Reed had been talking with her. "Never."

"AHHHHH." Abby sighed hugging him. "You're cute when you're in love."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I'm not cute."

"And here I thought you'd deny the love part not the cute part." Abby raised her eyebrow looking at Gibbs.

There was no response.

"You're in love." Abby giggled.

"God you sound like Reed." Gibbs smirked.

"Okay I'm done teasing you." Abby bumped his shoulder. "And I need to go."

"Thanks." Gibbs kissed the side of her head.

Abby started the wave of everyone leaving as the sun set behind them.

Reed eagerly accepted all the attention everyone poured on him as they left, hugging Abby and Ziva within an inch of their lives.

Tony stood by the door with Reed watching as the last car pulled away.

"Your friends are awesome!" Reed smiled up at Tony.

"They're your friends now." Tony grinned as he shut the door.

Reed ran into the living room jumping up onto the couch and into Gibbs' lap.

"Hey." Gibbs grinned.

"Can I go to work with you?" Reed asked excited. "Abby said I could see her lab. If you say okay. Ziva said she's show me around. Ducky said I could see autotopsey as long as there was no bodies. Jimmy said he'd show me x-rays of people's teeth. Tim is gonna show me the computers."

Gibbs looked at Reed and realized he was finally done.

"Yeah. You can come to work one day."

"Sweet!" Reed smiled.

"You have a good time tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Great time!" Reed grabbed Gibbs' hands and leaned back, his head hanging down by Gibbs' knees.

"Like everyone?"

"They're super cool." Reed laughed as Gibbs shook him causing Reed's body to shake.

"Good because they really liked you." Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah." Reed grinned.

Gibbs could see the heaviness in Reed's eyes.

"I think you're tired." Gibbs chuckled.

"No."

"Yes." Gibbs stood Reed on the ground. "Time to get ready for bed."

Reed groaned.

"Come on." Tony smirked taking Reed's hand. "Let's go."

Pulling away Reed ran over and hugged Gibbs. "Night. Love ya."

"Love you too." Gibbs smiled as he hugged Reed.

Reed took Tony's hand again and they headed up the stairs.

Slumping back into the couch, Gibbs ran his hands over his face. So easy to get attached. He'd told Tony that but now he felt exactly the same way. Not just about Reed. Leaning his head back, Gibbs felt his muscles already stiffening up as the soreness set in. That's what building a jungle gym will do, even with the added help. All he wanted was to climb into bed and hold Tony in his arms as he fell asleep.

A smirk spread across Gibbs face as he felt the couch shift then the weight in his lap.

"That was quick." Gibbs lifted his head looking at Tony.

"He fell asleep putting on his PJ's." Tony chuckled. "I had to finish putting on his shirt."

Gibbs laughed. "Told you that jungle gym would wear him out."

Tony bit at his lower lip. "You also said something else about that."

"That I wanted to make love to you uninterrupted." Gibbs smirked. His hands grabbing Tony's hips.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"Oh I want that." Gibbs nodded.

Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands Tony crushed their lips together, devouring him with all the passion he possessed. He needed Gibbs to know this was everything he wanted and needed, and nothing would stop him from getting what he desire.

"Jethro." Tony moaned pulling back breathless.

Dropping his lips to Tony's neck he tasted the soft tender flesh as his hands found their way under Tony's shirt clawing at his back.

Tony reached down squeezing Gibbs' cock whimpering when he felt how hard Gibbs was.

"Make love to me." Tony sighed as he rubbed Gibbs' cock. "Now."

Gibbs moaned as his fingers knotted into the hair on the back of Tony's head, staring into those haunting blue eyes.

"Do you want me to beg?" Tony panted.

Gibbs shook his head. "I want you upstairs and naked in bed."

Tony nodded climbing off Gibbs, lap and without a word walking up the steps never looking back.

When Gibbs followed a few seconds later, Tony was already laying in the bed naked. Making his way towards the bed, Gibbs removed his clothes along the way, reaching the side of the bed naked. He crawled into the bed bringing his body over Tony's.

"You are amazing." Gibbs sighed, his green eyes completely dilated with desire.

Tony shook his head then suddenly grabbed Gibbs, tossing him down and straddling his body.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up as Tony grabbed his wrist pinning them above his head.

"What do you want." Gibbs growled.

"You." Tony rubbed himself over Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs head dropped back as he felt the need already building.

"Tell me what you want to do to me." Tony sighed.

Looking up at Tony Gibbs sighed. "Make love to you."

Tony shook his head. "You can do better than that."

"Tony." Gibbs moaned.

Leaning down Tony's lips brushed Gibbs ear. "Tell me. And stop being so sweet about it."

Breaking free of Tony's grip, Gibbs grabbed Tony's arms and jerked him forward, Tony's chest pressed against his, their faces inches apart.

"I want my cock buried inside you." Gibbs growled. "Fucking you until we both come."

Tony moaned. "God yes, please Jethro."

Another jerk forward as Gibbs placed his lips against Tony's ear. "On your hands and knees."

As the words left his lips, Gibbs let go of Tony tossing him down beside him. Tony laid there on his stomach when he heard the drawer on the bedside table open. Tony heard the snap of the cap and the slight slick sound of Gibbs' hand rubbing the lube over his cock. The simple action caused Tony to moan with anticipation. Feeling the bed shift, Tony shuttered when he felt Gibbs move between his legs and lean forward.

"Now you can beg." Gibbs leaned forward and whispered in Tony's ear.

"Fuck me. God Jethro, please just do it." Tony groaned. "Please."

Holding his cock he pressed it between Tony's ass, pushing gently against Tony's tight opening, the head of his cock slipping in.

"Oh God." Gibbs groaned as Tony's muscles squeezed around his cock drawing him in.

"More." Tony sighed.

Grasping Tony's hips, Gibbs pulled him to his knees and without another thought slammed into him.

Tony opened his mouth to cry out in pleasure but the sound caught in his throat. His voice useless, Tony pushed back against Gibbs, the only way he knew to continue to beg him for more.

The action caused Gibbs to moan as he began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Originally he had wanted this night to go slow, wanted to take his time explore Tony's body. But the need was to great, the desire to strong and Tony's request to enticing. And now he was completely immersed in making love to Tony. It was what he had wanted so long that it still seemed like a dream that he would wake up from. Letting his hands drift up Tony's chest, he pulled Tony up right, Tony's back resting against his chest.

"Don't stop." Tony moaned taking Gibbs' right hand and placing it on his cock. Instantly Gibbs' hand wrapped around it and started stroking causing Tony's body to shake.

Gibbs' lips pressed a kiss just below Tony's ear. "You're so close I can feel it."

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"So what will it take?" Gibbs' hand stroked faster.

Tony reached back clutching Gibbs' hip, feeling the back and forth motion of his body.

"Oh I know." Gibbs growled as he lunged harder into Tony.

"Then say it." Tony voice shook as the release built.

Brushing his lips against Tony's ear the words dripped from Gibbs' lips.

"I love you." Gibbs sighed. "Have for so long."

Tony's eyes closed as the words settled into soul washing through his body.

"Jethro." Tony fought to keep his voice low as his body trembled and the orgasm seized him. He felt his body about to fall, then Gibbs' arm encircle his waist and hold him up.

Gibbs movements became shorter, quicker, driving deeper into Tony as his own need threatened to overtake him.

"Oh God." Gibbs moaned tugging Tony's body tightly against him. "Tony."

"Jethro please." Tony whimpered.

Gibbs swallowed the scream as he buried himself deep inside Tony and came. Every muscle in his body tensed and he crushed Tony to his chest. They were frozen there for what seemed like hours, as Gibbs body relaxed, his muscles loosened and his clarity returned. He dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"You can let me go now." Tony smirked.

"And if I don't want to."

"You never have to." Tony reached back touching Gibbs' cheek.

Still holding onto Tony, Gibbs pulled their bodies down onto the bed. Twisting in Gibbs' embrace, Tony turned and faced him.

"Tell me you will always want me this much." Tony sighed.

"I will always want you this much." Gibbs answered capturing Tony's lips and pulling him closer. As their lips slowly drifted apart Tony smiled.

"This still all seems like some weird dream." Tony shook his head.

"Good weird?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Not just "this"." Tony grinned. "You, Reed, us."

"That's a lot." Gibbs nodded.

Tony smiled at Gibbs. "I became a parent, something I never wanted but now can't imagine not having Reed."

"Yeah."

"And then there's you." Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek. "Something I always wanted and never thought I would have."

"You have me." Gibbs took Tony's hand and kissed it.

"Mark's calling tomorrow to let me know what he found out about the whole me being married thing."

"It'll be fine." Gibbs pulled Tony's hand to his chest.

"And if it's not?" Tony paused.

"Guess I'll have to marry you." Gibbs smirked.

"Not funny." Tony smacked Gibbs' chest.

"Tony. I won't let anything happen." Gibbs voice was filled with conviction. "to you or Reed."

"I love you."

"I know." Gibbs smiled.

"And I want you." Tony grinned, pushing Gibbs back down on the bed. "Again."

"Are you always going to be this insatiable?" Gibbs' hands clawed up Tony's back and his lips kissed down his neck.

"Always." Tony moaned his hand wrapping around Gibbs' cock.

##############################################################################

Trying to untangle himself from the body against him, Gibbs felt Tony hug him tighter.

"Don't get up." Tony sighed.

"Work." Gibbs chuckled placing a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

Tony picked up his head and glanced over at the clock then put his head back down. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Get up right on time without an alarm clock."

"Go back to sleep." Gibbs smirked climbing out of bed. Tony grabbed Gibbs' pillow hugging it against his body.

##############################################################################

"Can I go out back?" Reed asked as Tony finished doing the breakfast dishes.

"Give me just a minute."

"I can go by myself." Reed rolled his eyes. "I'll sit at the picnic table."

Tony looked at Reed torn. "Fine but stay at the picnic table. I'll be out in a minute."

Reed tore out the back door.

Finishing up the dishes, Tony dried his hands and walked outside a few minutes later. As promised Reed was sitting at the picnic table staring at the ground.

"You okay." Tony asked sitting down next to him.

Reed sighed. "Are mommy and daddy in heaven?"

Tony felt his heart sink and his throat fill with bile. He wasn't prepared for this conversation, this was such a conversation for Gibbs.

"Did your mom and dad teach you about heaven?" Tony had no idea if Gabby and David had taken Reed to church, or a synagogue or mosque, or anything. They accepted everyone's religion.

"Yeah." Reed nodded. "Mommy taught me about all kinds of places."

"That's good." Tony sighed.

"She said everyone believes in different things." Reed looked over at Tony. "But that everyone was just trying to get to the same place."

"She's right." Tony smiled.

"So are they in heaven?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Your mom and dad were amazing people."

Reed continued to stare at Tony.

"They are in their idea of heaven." Tony paused. "And they will always watch over you, no matter where you are or how old you are."

"Jethro said they know I'm happy."

"They do." Tony smiled.

"But that I can be sad too."

"You can be." Tony looked at Reed. "You can miss your mom and dad, be angry, upset and cry if you need to."

"I cried already." Reed picked at the wood of the table.

Tony remembered the nights of crying all too well.

"I miss them." Reed looked at Tony. "But I have you and Jethro now."

"And we will always be here for you."

"Plus I have all my friends too." Reed smiled. "Abby, Ziva, Tim, Jimmy, Ducky."

Tony grinned. "Don't think I didn't notice you put Abby and Ziva first."

Reed giggled.

"I think you have a crush on them both." Tony started tickling Reed.

"Nuh ah." Reed laughed.

"Reed and Abby sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g." Tony paused. "Reed and Ziva sitting in a tree ki.s.s.i.n.g."

"They're pretty." Reed managed to say through his laughter.

"Yeah they are." Tony smirked pulling Reed onto his lap. "And they like you too."

"I'm pretty sure I like girls." Reed said then giggled.

"Believe me you definitely like girls." Tony chuckled.

"Tony, Reed."

The familiar female voice drifted out to the backyard.

Reed's eyes went big and he jumped out of Tony's lap and ran in the house.

Tony laughed and shook his head. "You absolutely like girls." It was funny Tony had never thought about sexuality at four. Reeds so called flirt really wasn't flirting, but innocent childlike excitement. Still it made Tony think back to friends who had told him they knew at four and five that they were gay or straight.

"Hey you." Abby bent down and Reed ran into her arms.

"Abby."

Tony walked in smiling at the scene before him.

"What's up Abs." Tony nodded.

"I came to hang out with my new main man." Abby grinned at Reed.

Reed turned and glanced back at Tony.

Tony shook his head.

"Gibbs said you had some calls to make and things to deal with." Abby smirked. "I thought I could hang with Reed while you do what you need to do."

"You like to draw?" Reed asked.

"Of course." Abby's eyes widened.

"Can we go to my room and draw?" Reed looked at Tony.

"I'm not sure I can trust you alone with Abby."

Reed giggled and dropped his head back.

"Go have fun." Tony nodded towards the stairs.

"Come on." Reed took Abby's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Okay I'm coming." Abby waved back at Tony before being dragged up the stairs.

###############################################################################

Ziva heard her phone beep and picked it up. She started laughing as soon as the picture appeared on her screen.

"I have something for you." Ziva's face suddenly turned serious as she walked over to Gibbs' desk.

Slipping on his glasses he took the phone from Ziva. He smirked and shook his head looking at the picture. Reed's cheek was smashed against Abby's so both their faces would fit in the close up picture. They were both making a face and sticking out their tongues.

Gibbs handed the phone back to Ziva. "Guess I need to learn how to do all that picture stuff on my phone."

Ziva looked shocked but then grinned. Who knew it would take a kid to make Gibbs decide to learn how to use his phone as more than a phone. Ziva's phone beeped again and she smiled.

"Here." She handed the phone to Gibbs again.

He looked at the screen and smiled. Reed was squished between Tony and Abby holding up a piece of paper that said Miss You.

Ziva had never seen Gibbs smile like that before. One of happiness, love and complete devotion.

Again he handed the phone back to Ziva. "Can you send those to my phone?"

Ziva smiled. "Sure."

##############################################################################

Tony stood in the doorway watching Abby and Reed color. They had been up here most of the day, only coming down for lunch, then coming right back up. Tony was thankful for Abby being here. Countless phone calls had kept him busy most of the morning. The conversation with Mark taking what seemed like hours, then talking to the school, canceling the appointments to look at houses, trying again to explain to his landlord the situation to get him out of his lease, and the numerous other calls he had to make.

Reed looked up and smiled at Tony. "I made pictures for you and Jethro."

"Cool can't wait to see them." Tony smiled.

"And he colored a picture for me." Abby grinned. "I'm going to put it in the lab."

"Wow that picture must be special if Abby is going to put it in her lab." Tony grinned at Reed.

"It's a bat." Reed held up the picture he had colored of the bat. "Abby likes bats."

"Yeah I know." Tony chuckled.

"I think we've made or colored a picture for everyone." Abby glanced at the pile of pictures before them.

"Abby don't you need to get back to work?" Tony paused. "I think I'm done with calls for the day."

"I'm good." Abby smiled. "Gibbs was hoping I could stay till he got home so you two could talk."

"Right." Tony grinned, understanding that Gibbs didn't want to be interrupted when they talked.

"He was going to try and leave early." Abby grabbed another crayon from the box.

"Gibbs is going to leave early?" Tony shook his head. "That's a first."

"Family comes first with Gibbs." Abby smirked.

"Yes it does."

Tony jumped at the sound of Gibbs voice behind him.

"I hate when you do that." Tony sighed.

"Did you get the pictures?" Reed asked.

"I did." Gibbs nodded. "Ziva showed them to me and sent them to my phone."

"To your phone?" Tony looked surprised.

"I'm learning." Gibbs smirked.

Tony nodded. "Can we go talk?"

"Yeah." The concern evident on Gibbs face.

They both looked at Reed and Abby.

"We're good." Abby smiled.

"We have pictures to finish." Reed grinned.

#############################################################################

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this." Gibbs sighed as he dropped down on the couch, Tony sitting next to him.

"It's mostly good news." Tony forced a smile.

"And the bad news?" Gibbs leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"I explained to Mark what is going on between us." Tony glanced at Gibbs. "He's concerned, specifically about Child Services."

"Because?"

"Because we just started this relationship. It doesn't exactly show a long term commitment having only been together a few days." Tony chuckled nervously.

"Did he have any suggestions?"

"A few." Tony sighed. "But you're not going to like them."

"He's a lawyer, he told you to lie."

"Not lie exactly." Tony paused. "Just not tell the whole truth."

"About how long we've been together?"

Tony nodded.

"And the other option."

"Get married." Tony's voice cracked.

"Married?" Gibbs looked shocked. "Because that will show after a few days we're committed."

"No we just say we've been together a long time and decided it was time."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"I told you that you wouldn't like the options."

"Those aren't options Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"Or I can move out, have a house of my own. Show I'm caring for Reed by myself."

"Not gonna happen." Gibbs stared at Tony.

"We say we're not together and that I'm just living here till I find a place." Tony paused. "The final option."

"Reed could never keep our relationship a secret." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"Is this a one time visit from Child Services?" Gibbs asked.

"Mark says it depends." Tony shrugged.

"On?"

"How the first visit goes and how long it takes to get a court date." Tony sighed. "Mark thinks the court date should be set pretty quick since there is no blood family to contest the guardianship.

"I'll talk to Leon see if he has any pull with the judge." Gibbs didn't like asking Leon for a favorite but at this point he'd do anything he needed to so this would end quickly.

Tony nodded, the worry plastered on his face.

"It will be okay." Gibbs smiled taking Tony's hand. "We'll figure it out."

Another nod.

"All child services does is make recommendations to the court, they don't have the final say." Gibbs was trying to make Tony see the positives.

"I know." Tony forced a smile.

"They will see how happy Reed is here." Gibbs touched Tony's cheek. "How happy we are."

Leaning forward Tony's lips brushed Gibbs. "Thank you."

"For what?" Gibbs grinned.

"Making everything alright." Tony smile.

Gibbs nodded. "Okay on to the good news."

"The school a few blocks over has openings for their fall Kindergarten class but Reed will have to retest here. Their requirements are different than Ohio."

"Not a problem." Gibbs chuckled. "Reed's smart, he'll pass. Although he won't like having to take the test again."

"No. I'm sure he won't." Tony sighed. "But he needs to learn this address, this phone number, other stuff. They are sending the paperwork."

"Your apartment?"

"Landlord is willing to only make me pay for half of the remainder of the lease."

"Which is?"

"Four months." Tony knew Gibbs wasn't going to like that.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I'll go talk to him."

"Jethro. No!" Tony's eyes widened. "I can't have you get arrested for beating up my landlord. Not now."

"I'll talk to him." Gibbs paused. "That's all."

"No." Tony took a deep breath. "I will talk to him again."

"Then I'll talk to him."

"So protective." Tony grinned. "It's sexy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Anything else."

"Child services could show up at any time, probably this week."

"Okay."

"So what are we going to do?" Tony asked still not feeling they had made a decision about how to handle the child services.

"Tell the truth." Gibbs looked at Tony waiting for the reaction.

"Sure." Tony looking at the floor.

"The truth." Gibbs finger went under Tony's chin, forcing Tony to look at him. "That we've been in love for years. What that relationship entailed they don't need to know."

Tony smirked. "Rule number seven, but in a different way."

"Yeah. Be specific about the necessary details." Gibbs grinned. "We've been together for the last ten years in a lot of ways."

"Yes we have." Tony shook his head. "We've probably spent more time together than most married couples."

"I've spent more time with you than all three of my ex-wives put together." Gibbs laughed.

Tony couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Now let's let Abby get home and get some dinner."

#############################################################################

"But why do they have to come?" Reed looked worried as he pushed his empty plate away from him.

"They just need to make sure you're happy here and that we are taking good care of you." Tony was trying to explain why some stranger was going to come for a visit and make decisions about Reed's future.

"I can tell them all that."

"And I'm sure they will ask you." Tony nodded.

"Can they take me away?" Reed tried not to cry.

"No." Tony tried not to lie but also didn't want Reed more upset.

"Promise." Reed looked at Tony pleading with him.

"Promise." Tony reassured him.

Reed looked at Gibbs.

"I told you. You two aren't going anywhere." Gibbs smiled.

Reed nodded.

There was a knock at the door. The sound caused Gibbs and Tony to look at each other.

"It wouldn't be?" Tony looked scared.

"I'll get it." Gibbs got up and made his way to the door.

Tony took a deep breath and waited.

Gibbs walked back into the dining room with an unfamiliar woman and Tony knew immediately why she was here.

"Tony this is Mrs. Tamlin from Child Services."

"Mr. DiNozzo." The talk, thin blond smiled as she shook Tony's hand.

"Please, Tony."

"Tony." She turned and looked over at Reed seeing the concerned look on his face. "You must be Reed."

He nodded.

"We were just explaining your visit." Gibbs paused. "He's concerned."

"Don't worry." She smiled at Reed. "I'm just here to talk to everyone."

Another nod.

She looked back at Tony. "Maybe it would be better if I talked to you first. Give Reed a little more time to process all this."

"I'll take Reed out back." Gibbs nodded walking over to Reed. "Let's hit the jungle gym."

Climbing off the chair, Reed followed Gibbs with none of his normal enthusiasm.

"Please sit." Tony forced a smile leading the woman into the living room.

She sat down in the chair by the couch and Tony took a position on the couch next to her.

"I received the updated information." She said pulling a file out of her bag. "That you and Mr. Gibbs are not married."

"No."

"Any talk of marriage?" She smiled.

"We talk about everything."

"How is Reed adjusting to being here?"

"He just got a jungle gym a few days ago." Tony grinned. "He's running us ragged."

"I bet." She chuckled.

"He really does love being here." Tony smiled. "He has his own room, we brought all his stuff from Ohio, and he's met all our friends. They adore him and vice versa."

"Good." She nodded. "And has he talked about his parent's death?"

"Starting to." Tony sighed. "Little things. Asking if they know he's okay, that he's happy and if it's okay to be happy and sad."

"That's normal."

"Asked me if his parents were in heaven." Tony shook his head. "That was hard."

"Understandable." She paused. "Is he sleeping okay?"

"He is now."

"Some problems?" She asked.

"Waking up crying for his mom and dad. For a few nights, but that's stopped."

"And who handled that?"

Tony looked surprised by the question. "We both did."

"Did Reed know Mr. Gibbs before this?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "Well, he knew of him but hadn't met him."

"Reed accepted him."

"Jethro is great with kids, Reed took to him the first time they met." Tony smiled.

"And you moved in because of Reed?" She looked at Tony.

"Not just because of Reed." Tony paused. "But with having the house and being in a good neighborhood. Jethro really thought it would be better for us to be here with him."

"How long have you known Mr. Gibbs?"

"Ten years."

"And when did your relationship begin?"

Tony chuckled. "The first time I saw him."

She paused a moment then smiled. "Love at first sight?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

"How did you meet?"

"I arrested him."

Her eyebrow went up. "Arrested?"

"No." Tony laughed. "He was undercover for NCIS, he wanted to be arrested."

"Okay."

"I was a Baltimore cop working a case, Jethro was undercover working on a suspect involved in our case." Tony remembered the day all too well.

"And now you work together?"

"Yes."

"He's your boss?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you've kept your relationship quiet?"

"What exactly does this have to do with my guardianship of Reed?" Tony asked slightly annoyed at the line of questioning.

"Goes to the stability of the home." She paused. "And the question of the inconsistencies in the will and guardianship."

Tony took a deep breath. "Gabby and David made their will three weeks before they died. She never though anything would happen this soon. She knew how much I love Jethro and marriage would be the next logical step. She assumed by the time the will would be needed we'd be married."

"Is your relationship a concern at work?" She went back to the questions.

"No." Tony sighed. "There are no rules against agents dating or being married."

"Does anyone at work know about your relationship?"

"Our friends, the people who matter."

"Reed is expected to start school in the fall have you-"

"I've already talked to the school a few blocks over." Tony cut her off. "They have an opening and Reed will take his test for placement in a few weeks. I spoke to Principle Thomas Juery if you want to call and verify."

"Why are you annoyed?"

Tony leaned forward. "Because we love Reed and we have spent the last week and a half trying to make sure he feels loved, safe, and cared for after losing the two most important people in his life. And the fact that you want to come in here, asked a few questions, see the surroundings and then make a determination as to my ability to raise Reed is asinine."

"Maybe so." She stared at Tony. "But the court requires it."

Tony shook his head and leaned back. "Next question."

"I think we're done." She smiled. "I'll speak to Mr. Gibbs briefly then Reed."

Standing up, Tony nodded. "I'll have Jethro come in."

Walking out into the backyard. Gibbs and Reed both froze.

"She'd like to speak to you." Tony nodded at Gibbs.

Walking over to Tony Gibbs smirked. "You told her off?"

"No, I just told her I think this is a joke." Tony rubbed his hands over his face. "I'll be fine."

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's forehead, then walked inside.

Mrs. Tamlin went to stand up as Gibbs walked in.

"Please." Gibbs shook his head telling her not to get up. He took Tony's vacated seat.

"This is your home."

"It's our home." Gibbs nodded.

"Tony just moved in, with Reed?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Big house, good neighborhood, better for kids."

"You had never met Reed?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"But you were willing to just take him into your home and help raise him?"

"Yes."

She looked at him perplexed.

"Problem?"

"Do you ever answer with more than one word?"

"If necessary."

"Okay." She nodded. "Reed's been here a little over a week, how is your relationship with him?"

"He's a great kid, I'd do anything for him."

"Like helping him when he wakes up scared."

"Yeah."

"Giving him a home?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Is your willingness to help Tony with Reed, an effort to replace the family you lost?"

Gibbs looked at her then shook his head. "Do you have kids?"

"Yes."

"Could you replace them?"

She didn't answer.

"I didn't think so." Gibbs paused. "Let's pretend you didn't ask that question since I'm sure it's completely inappropriate and was asked without thought."

She cleared her throat and asked the next question. "When did your relationship with Tony begin?"

"Ten years ago."

"In Baltimore?"

"We met in Baltimore." Gibbs smiled.

"That makes you smile?"

"It's a good memory." Gibbs smirked.

"Love at first sight?"

"Yeah."

"Is marriage in your future?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "I'm sure your file talks all about me and marriages."

"Three divorces."

"Yeah, I remember." Gibbs chuckled.

"That's humorous?" She stared at Gibbs.

"No. What's humorous is what you'll make of it."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not stable, make bad decisions, fall in and out of love, countless other things I'm sure."

"And that's not true."

Gibbs shrugged. "The bad decisions maybe."

"Care to elaborate."

Leaning forward Gibbs stared at her. "That question we're pretending you didn't ask, about replacing my family."

She nodded.

"I tried replacing my wife, doesn't work." Gibbs paused. "I learned that the hard way and believe me I'll never do it again."

Gibbs saw her swallow then nod again.

"Let's just get it all out." Gibbs smirked.

"Okay."

"I love Tony. I love Reed." Another stare. "Nothing is going to change that. And no one is going to take that away. And I'll fight with every last breath in my body to make sure of that. Understood?"

"Threats?" Her eyebrow went up.

Gibbs chuckled. "No. I don't make threats. It's a promise."

Standing up, Gibbs extended his hands to her. She took it hesitantly.

"You want to talk to Reed now."

"Yes."

"Alone?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded.

"I'll send him in."

Shortly after Gibbs walked out back, Reed slowly walked in to the living room.

"Hi Reed."

"Hi." He said looking at her suspiciously.

"Do you mind if I talk to you a few minutes?"

He shook his head as he came over to the couch and sat down.

"I hear you have a jungle gym out back?" She grinned.

"Yeah. Jethro bought it for me." Reed picked at the fabric of the couch.

"That was nice of him."

Reed nodded. "He let me pick it out."

"I bet you picked a great one."

"He said I picked the best."

"Did you help put it together?"

Reed glanced up at her. "Yeah we had lots of help."

"Your new friends." She smiled.

"From NCIS."

"Are they all nice?"

"Yeah." Reed half smiled. "Abby and Ziva are pretty"

She tried to stifle her chuckled. "Really?"

He nodded. "And Tim and Jimmy are really cool so is Ducky."

"They all helped build the jungle gym?"

"Yeah and they stayed and played with me and Ducky grilled burgers."

"Sounds like a lot of funny."

"It was."

"I heard you had some trouble sleeping."

"I was sad." Reed paused. "About Mommy and Daddy."

"But you feel better now?"

"I still get sad." He looked at her with a serious expression. "But I'm allowed it doesn't mean I don't like it here."

"I understand." She nodded. "You can be sad about your mom and dad and still like it here."

"I love it here." Reed smiled.

"Why do you love it?" She grinned.

"Because Uncle Tony and Jethro love me and I love them."

"That's important."

"And they read to me at night." Reed grinned. "Jethro does the voices better."

She chuckled.

"But Uncle Tony is practicing."

"What else do you all do together?"

"We painted my room, make dinner, play. OH!" Reed suddenly got excited. "And I get to go to work with them one day. And the boat!"

"The boat?" She questioned.

"Yeah Jethro is building us a boat and I'm helping." Reed smiled. "Uncle Tony helps too."

"A real boat?"

Reed giggled. "A real boat wanna see?"

"Sure. Do you think it's okay?"

"I'll ask." Reed jumped off the couch and ran to the back door looking out the screen. "Can I show the lady the boat?"

Mrs. Tamlin laughed and heard both men answer yes.

Reed ran back in and took her hand. "Come on."

"Okay." She followed him to the basement door and down the steps.

Reed smiled when he saw her surprise.

"It's cool isn't it?"

"Very cool." She grinned.

"Here." He pulled her closer. "Feel here."

Reed placed her hand on the section he had finished sanding.

"I sanded that part all by myself." Reed said proudly.

"That's amazing."

"Once I'm older I can learn how to use the other tools." Reed looked at her. "Wanna see my room?"

"I would love that."

"Okay." Reed started back up the steps and waited for her to follow leader her upstairs. Opening the bedroom door he rushed in and smiled back at her. "It's JINORMOUS!"

"It's very big."

"I picked out the paint."

"I love it!" She smiled at Reed.

"We all painted." Reed laughed. "And had a paint fight."

"A paint fight." She snickered.

"We were all blue."

"And is this all your stuff from your house?"

"This is my house." He looked confused.

"From your house in Ohio."

Reed nodded. "Some of it Uncle Tony and Jethro got me."

"This is a really great room." She nodded. "I can see why you love it here."

Reed leaned against the bed. "Do I get to stay?"

She sat down on the bed next to where he stood. "I don't make that decision."

"But you tell the person that does."

She nodded.

"Can you tell them I don't wanna leave?"

"I can."

"And that they can have my jungle gym if I can stay."

She touched the side of his face. "That's not necessary."

"But I want to stay here." He looked at the floor. "Uncle Tony and Jethro are my family."

"I know." She shook her head fighting back the tears. "Let's get back downstairs. Can I see your jungle gym?"

He nodded.

As the two of them walked outback, Gibbs and Tony looked up sitting at the picnic table.

"Isn't it awesome." Reed grinned looking at the jungle gym.

"That is definitely the best one I've seen."

"Can I go play now?" Reed looked at Tony and Gibbs.

They in turn looked at Mrs. Tamlin

"We're all done." She smiled.

Gibbs got up and scooped up Reed who started laughing as Gibbs carried him over to the jungle gym.

"I'll walk you out if you're ready to leave." Tony stood up.

"I am."

Reaching the door Tony opened it and extended his hand to her.

"Tony." She shook his hand.

"Can I ask a question?"

She nodded.

"Is there any way you can let us know if you visit again." Tony took a deep breath. "I don't want Reed upset like this."

"If I have to come back." She paused. "I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Tony nodded. "I appreciate that."

"But I don't think I'll need to come back."

Tony eyes narrowed, then he smiled.

She nodded "Please tell Reed, he can keep his jungle gym."

"What?" Tony looked puzzled.

"He wanted to give up his jungle gym to stay here."

Tony shook his head. "He shouldn't have to feel that way and worry like this."

"I agree." She sighed. "It's not my decision but my report will say Reed should stay here, with his family."

"Thank you." Tony fought back the emotion. "So much."

She nodded as she walked away.

Tony shut the door and fell back against it, the tears demanding retribution.

"Tony can you help me get a drink." Reed yelled out as he ran in and stopped when he saw Tony crying. "What's wrong?"

Tony ran his hands over his face and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Why are you crying." Reed looked scared. "Is she gonna tell them to take me away?"

"No." Tony smiled. "They're happy tears."

"She's gonna tell them I can stay?" Reed asked.

Tony nodded and squatted down. "Come here."

Reed ran into Tony's arms and Tony hugged him tightly.

"And she said to tell you. You keep the jungle gym."

Reed nodded.

"You don't have to ever give anything up to stay here. Okay."

Another nod.

"Okay." Tony smiled. "Now let's go get you something to drink."

Gibbs walked in the back door as Tony walked into the kitchen carrying Reed.

"Everything okay?"

"I get to stay here." Reed grinned. "The lady said so."

"I knew she would." Gibbs winked at Reed.

Putting Reed down, Tony went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of juice.

Gibbs grabbed a glass holding it for Tony to fill, and then handed it to Reed.

"Thanks." Reed said before taking a long drink. Then he looked up at Gibbs. "Can I go to work with you tomorrow?"

"Does it have to be tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"I made pictures for everyone." Reed put his cup on the counter. "I want to give them to everybody."

"Why don't you and Tony come to see me at work tomorrow?"

Reed looked at Tony. "Can we?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!" Reed grabbed Gibbs hand. "Come upstairs and see the pictures."

"Alright." Gibbs followed Reed up the stairs, Tony bringing up the rear.

Stepping into the bedroom Reed stopped at his table in the corner. "This is for Tim."

Gibbs chuckled as Reed held up a picture he had colored of a computer. "Perfect."

"I colored a bat for Abby." Reed grinned.

"And Ziva?" Gibbs hoped there weren't any pictures of knives or guns.

Reed flipped through the pictures and finally pulled one out. "This one."

Gibbs smiled at the picture of a flower. "She'll love it."

"And this is for Ducky?" Reed held up a colored picture of a duck.

"Fitting."

"And this is for Jimmy." Reed held up a picture of a man in a weird outfit.

Gibbs was afraid to ask.

"It's a wrestler." Tony chuckled realizing Gibbs didn't understand the picture. "Palmer likes WWE."

Gibbs nodded. "Got it."

Rummaging through the pictures again Reed pulled one out and handed it to Gibbs. "This one is for you."

Looking at it Gibbs smiled the emotion and pride showing on his face. "I love it."

"It's you, and me and Tony on the jungle gym." Reed explained proudly.

"I can see that."

"Will you hang it in your office?"

"Absolutely." Gibbs nodded. "I have just the place for it."

"Tony hung his picture on the fridge." Reed looked at Tony. "He said that way you both can have a picture at home too."

"Good idea." Gibbs agreed.

"Brush your teeth and get your pj's on." Tony looked at Reed.

"Okey dokey." Reed went to his dresser and pulled out his pj's and ran to the bathroom.

Tony came up behind Gibbs wrapping his arms around Gibbs' waist.

"You're a big softy." Tony dropped a kiss on Gibbs neck.

Gibbs shook his head.

"I saw you." Tony grinned. "You got all emotional when Reed gave you that picture."

"It's a good picture."

"I know." Tony chuckled. "Would have loved to have seen your face when you got the picture with the miss you.

Gibbs sighed.

"Don't worry. I won't ruin your reputation." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"Yeah well little late for that."

Reed bounced into the room. "Done and Done."

"Then climb in." Tony let go of Gibbs and went over to tuck Reed in.

Reed climbed under the blankets and settled back.

"Story tonight?" Tony asked.

Reed shook his head his eyes already heavy with sleep.

"Night." Tony kissed his forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." Reed smiled. He looked over at Gibbs. "Love you too."

"Love you more."

Reed grinned.

"Now go to sleep." Gibbs smirked as he and Tony walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay weird things going on with this chapter. All kinds of weird stuff after I posted it. I'm reposting making the corrections but not sure if it's going to take. I'll keep trying. Thanks kwittbugginme for letting me know.

**Summary: The death of two of his friends is about to change Tony's life forever. Gibbs wants to help but will his presence help or hinder the situation. SLASH GIBBS/TONY. I'm rating it M for later chapters.**

**This story is an ideal from Hotshow. Hope she enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you everyone for all the feedback on the other chapters. I am always amazed and humbled by the wonderful feedback. Thanks you, thank you, thank you. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much to Cookie62 for beta reading you're awesome!**

Tony flopped down on the bed. "It's over."

"Except for the judge."

Tony groaned.

"That's the easy part." Gibbs closed the door and sat down on the bed next to Tony.

"God I hope so." Tony shook his head. "Reed actually told Mrs. Tamlin that he would give up his jungle gym if he could stay. Can you imagine being four and feeling that way?"

"No." Gibbs sighed.

Tony grinned. "So did you tell her off?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Yeah right." Tony smirked.

"I didn't." Gibbs chuckled. "I just told her how I felt."

"And?"

"No one was taking Reed away from us."

"So you threatened her." Tony shook his head.

"I don't threaten."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"So you'll bring Reed to work tomorrow."

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "If I don't he'll go crazy."

"Everyone else will go crazy when he shows up."

"How much have you told Vance?" Tony looked up at Gibbs and asked.

"Not much." Gibbs sighed. "Told him about the guardianship and that you two were staying here until you found a place."

"The limited version." Tony grinned.

"No the original version." Gibbs ran his hand over Tony's chest. "Things have changed since I talked to him."

"And are we telling him the whole truth?"

"If Reed's coming to work." Gibbs nodded. "We have to."

"Yeah. He'll give everything away." Tony chuckled.

"I'm sure."

Tony rolled over on his side and put his head in his hand. "Are you okay with telling him everything?"

Gibbs shrugged "It needs to be done."

Tony grabbed Gibbs by the middle of the shirt. "I know something else that needs to be done."

Gibbs smirked. "And what's that?"

"Me." Tony captured Gibbs' lips pulling him down. Gibbs went willingly, taking Tony into his arms as he lost himself in the kiss. It still amazed Gibbs how easily Tony could arouse him. A look, a kiss, that's all it took. Love has that affect he thought to himself it's a form of insanity that everyone wants and accepts so willingly and he was no different. His lips broke from Tony's as he looked down at him.

Tony sighed his head dropping back exposing his throat. The animal within Gibbs saw it as surrender and he attacked Tony's throat, his teeth nipping at the tender flesh, his lips then kissing over the same spot soothingly. Tony's hand went to the back of Gibbs' neck pulling him down harder against him, begging him for more.

"Please more, touch me." Tony moaned.

The words caused Gibbs to abandon Tony's throat and stare down at Tony's face as his hand strayed over Tony's bare chest. His hand stopped for a moment as it found one of Tony's nipples. rubbing it gently between two fingers.

Tony moaned his body arching up into the touch.

Gibbs sighed at how easily Tony's body responded to his manipulations. Tony's eyes opened, green eyes meeting steel blue.

"Your lips." Tony sighed. "Please."

Gibbs smiled as his head dipped down and his lips wrapped around Tony's nipple sucking on the hard nub his tongue flicking across it.

"Oh God." Tony groaned

As he continued his hand skimmed down Tony's body clawing at the inside of Tony's thigh.

"Jethro." The name dripped from Tony's lips like a prayer as he begged Gibbs to touch his cock.

But Gibbs refused to be rushed, he wanted this night to be about exploration and learning how Tony liked to be touched and what drove him crazy with desire. His lips left Tony's nipple and traveled down Tony's chest leaving a trail of kisses behind. He stopped just above the waistband of Tony's boxers causing Tony to thrust his hips up, showing his impatience's with Gibbs' slow exploration. Then he tugged on the boxers pulling them down and tossing them aside. Pushing on Tony's knee he forced his legs apart, and then climbed in between them. Again Tony moaned as Gibbs dropped kisses on Tony's stomach his hands clawing and scratching at the inside of Tony's thighs.

"Please!" Tony whimpered as he looked down at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head as his hands gently moved their way up the side of Tony's body, then back down. His lips dropped back down to Tony's body placing a kiss just above the soft hairs of Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony sighed, his body rising to meet Gibbs' lips as they continued back up Tony's stomach, stopping and placing a kiss on Tony's belly button before moving further on. As Gibbs' lips moved slowly up Tony's chest, his hands caressed down his thighs causing Tony's body to shiver. When Gibbs reached Tony's throat he drew back and gazed down at Tony.

Tony's head was still thrown back, eyes still closed, his chest rising and falling in quick shallow breathes, his lips flush and full with desire. The vision caused Gibbs' heart to stop and his breath to catch in his throat.

Looking up Tony's eyes focused on Gibbs. Tony's green eyes now almost black with desire and need.

Seeing the thought running through Gibbs' mind, Tony touched his cheek.

"Tell me." Tony asked through bated breath.

"You're everything I've ever wanted." Gibbs sighed. "And so much more."

Tony nodded. "I feel the same way."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Gibbs' eyes were full of a strange mix of desire and sadness.

"It doesn't matter." Tony shook his head. "We're here now."

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs made a promise with a kiss. A promise of forever, of love and desire, of endless devotion and all the emotions it was so hard for him to verbally express. He said everything in that moment and Tony completely understood. As their lips drifted apart, Gibbs glanced at Tony as his fingers brushed up Tony's hard cock.

"Oh God." Tony moaned his hands clutching at Gibbs' back. "Jethro please."

Gliding back down Tony's body, Gibbs stopped directly over Tony's cock his tongue licked up from the base to the head and then back down. He felt Tony's body shake and repeated the action, this time allowing his tongue to flick out and taste the head of Tony's cock.

Tony's hips bucked up wanting nothing more than for Gibbs to swallow his cock. But again Gibbs would not be rushed as he forced Tony's hips back down onto the bed.

Tony clutched at the bed sheets.

Grabbing Tony's cock Gibbs' hand stroked up it a few times, then came back down and stayed locked at the base.

Tony's body trembled.

As the tremor continued Gibbs' mouth enclosed around the head of Tony's cock and gradually slipped down until Gibbs had Tony's entire cock down his throat.

"Oh God." Tony panted his upper body jumped off the bed as it tensed and shook.

Gibbs was immediately consumed with desire as he tasted the natural essence of Tony and lost himself in the need. He created a frenzied pace over Tony's cock, feeding on the younger man with wild abandon.

Tony couldn't breathe, couldn't comprehend anything except the sensation of Gibbs' mouth on his cock. It was beyond anything he had imaged and it was quickly pushing him towards the edge.

"Jethro...feels...so...good." Tony's words were broken each spoken as a sentence. Gibbs' exploration of his body already had him on the edge and now his mind and body begged for relief.

Gibbs knew Tony was close could feel the release approaching and doubled his efforts trying to carry Tony over the edge.

Tony felt the need, the overwhelming desire and fought to hold on. It was a losing battle as his body betrayed him.

"Jethro!" The name spilled from Tony's lips as little more than a whisper as all the air was forced from his lungs and his body convulsed. Even in the abyss of his release he knew Gibbs was there holding him ready to catch him as he fell. As all control left him, Tony's body melted into the bed everything but the two of them fading away.

Gibbs drank from Tony long after the orgasm had ended only when he felt Tony's body stop shaking did he pull himself from Tony's cock. Climbing back up Tony's body Gibbs placed small kisses on Tony's neck and shoulder just needing to continue to taste him in some way.

All of a sudden Tony took a long deep breath realizing he needed the air to survive. He wrapped an arm around Gibbs pulling him down and kissing his shoulder. Small aftershocks of pleasure still coursed through his body causing it to shiver.

Tony's lips kissed a path to Gibbs ear. "On your back."

Pulling his head up Gibbs stared down at Tony.

"You heard me." Tony stared back.

Dropping back onto the bed, Gibbs watched as Tony straddled his body, looking down at him. Gibbs reached up his fingers running through Tony's hair then grabbing the back of his head and pulling him to his lips. Before he could capture Tony's lips, Tony pulled back.

"Let go of me." Tony said his voice commanding and controlled.

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he looked at Tony, slowly Gibbs complied letting his hand drop back down to the bed.

"My turn." Tony said leaving no room for doubt that he was now in control.

Gibbs nodded.

Letting his hands caress up Gibbs' chest, Tony sighed as he just enjoyed the feel of touching Gibbs' body. The action eliciting a moan from Gibbs, his hand balled into fists in the sheets of the bed. Leaning forward Tony kissed his way down Gibbs' neck across his shoulder and back again. Stopping at Gibbs ear, Tony's hand slid down and clawed across Gibbs cock as he spoke.

"I love that I make you so hard." Tony sighed.

"Yes." Gibbs groaned. "I want you."

"We'll get there." Tony smiled his hand locking around Gibbs' cock and stroking over it. "When I decide it's time."

Throwing his head back, Gibbs swallowed the growl that threatened. Then Tony's stroking stopped as his hands grazed up Gibbs' ribcage, then back down. His lips descended on Gibbs' chest kissing across until finding a nipple and sucking and licking it eagerly.

"Tony." Gibbs snarled the need already threatening.

"Something you want?" Tony smirked.

"You Now" Each word stressed as a sentence.

Reaching over Tony grabbed the lube from the bedside stand. Opening the bottle he squeezed some into his hand then tossed the bottle aside. His hand then wrapped around Gibbs' cock stroking the lube over its length. Gibbs moaned afraid he would come from Tony's touch.

"Already so close." Tony sighed. "I could just finish you off like this."

"Yes." Gibbs took a deep breath.

"I don't want that." Tony's hand again left Gibbs' cock causing Gibbs' body to shiver.

"What do you want?" Gibbs panted desperately trying to stop himself from grabbing Tony and taking him.

"What do you think?" Tony moaned.

Unable to control the beast inside any more, Gibbs reached up, his fingers knotting in the hair on the back of Tony's head. "Tell me and I'll do it."

"Make love to me, take me." Tony whimpered. "Do it."

The animal took over as Gibbs threw Tony down onto the bed on his back, pushing his knees up.

Tony saw the pure animalistic desire and welcomed it, throwing his head back, his hands reaching up and clutching at the rungs in the head board.

Holding his cock, Gibbs pressed against Tony, and with one smooth lunge forward buried himself into Tony.

Tony's upper body arched off the bed as he slammed his mouth shut to muffle the scream of pleasure that tried to break free. His hands tightened around the rungs of the head board his knuckles turning white as Gibbs took him. It was a raw and completely untamed.

Prying Tony's hands from around the rungs, Gibbs entwined their fingers, pinning their hands above Tony's head. Leaning forward Gibbs' face paused mere inches from Tony.

"I never want to stop." Gibbs snarled. "Never."

Wanting to respond, Tony opened his mouth but the only sound that emerged was a low moan.

Gibbs crushed their lips together wanting and needing even more contact between them. He felt Tony's fingers tighten around his as Gibbs' tongue crossed Tony's lips tasting the sweetness of his mouth. Suddenly Gibbs ripped his lips from Tony's.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he felt his mind and body waging war against each other as the need quickly started to overwhelm him. His body cried out for release as his mind fought against it.

Again Tony threw his head back causing Gibbs to tear at the tender flesh.

"Oh God, Jethro." Tony groaned.

Gibbs was losing control and he felt the orgasm grip him. He bit down on Tony's neck, screaming through gritted teeth as he slammed into Tony and came. Gibbs' whole body trembled as he forced himself to fall next to Tony as his body collapsed, all his strength completely spent. His breathing erratic, his heart beating rapidly trying to force itself from his chest, Gibbs forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Seriously." Tony blew out a long breath. "How does sex just keep getting better?"

"I have no idea." Gibbs sighed rolling onto his side and place a soft tender kiss on Tony's lips. As he went to pull away, Tony touched his cheek, causing him to pause. Tony smiled his blue eyes locking on Gibbs.

"Don't look at me like that." Gibbs smirked.

"Like what?" Tony grinned.

"You know what." Gibbs shook his head drawing Tony towards him. "Like you want me to take you again."

"And what if I do?" Tony asked before his lips fell to Gibbs neck.

Gibbs sighed as his eyes closed enjoying the feel of Tony's lips kissing over his neck. He moaned as Tony's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned. "What are you doing?"

Tony placed his lips against Gibbs ear. "Making you hard again."

"Oh God." Gibbs felt the hungry grow, felt the overwhelming desire for Tony build again, his cock hardened in Tony's hand.

Tony moaned. "Jethro."

Again, the animal took over as Gibbs pushed Tony back down on the bed.

"Please." Tony sighed clawing at Gibbs hips. "Fuck me again."

Gibbs descended on Tony again the only though of making love to Tony again.

#############################################################################

He felt the lips on his shoulder traveling over to his neck, Tony grinned as he kept his eyes closed, just savoring the touch. Gibbs arm tightened around his waist and Tony melted into the embrace.

"Didn't get enough last." Tony chuckled. "Or this morning."

"Never enough with you." Gibbs pressed his cock against Tony's ass.

"Jethro." Tony moaned thrusting back against Gibbs.

"I have to get up."

"I thought you already were." Tony sighed.

"I have to get up and go to work." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony glanced at the clock on the night stand. "I think you have time."

"I won't be rushed."

Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony slid it down his chest to his aching cock. "Then I'll be quick."

Gibbs groaned as his hand wrapped around Tony's cock and immediately started stroking over it.

"Feels so good." Tony moaned thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I love stroking your cock."

"Yes." Tony reached back clutching at Gibbs' hip dragging him forward rubbing Gibbs' cock against his ass.

"Tony." Gibbs growled moving fast over Tony's cock.

"So close." Tony whimpered.

"That's it." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Let it happen. Come for me."

Tony let it happen, let Gibbs carry him over the edge, biting back a scream as Gibbs continued even after Tony had come.

"Jethro you have time." Tony sighed thrust back and rubbing his ass against Gibbs' hard cock.

"Tony." Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips stopping his movements.

Taking a deep breath Tony ceased moving.

"Tonight." Gibbs kissed Tony's shoulder. "Promise."

"Fine." Tony sighed.

"Now. I need a cold shower." Gibbs chuckled.

"It's your own fault." Tony laughed. "I offered. More than once."

"Go back to sleep." Gibbs climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

############################################################################

Walking out of the elevator, Gibbs walked past the bull pen and up the stairs. Ziva and McGee watched from their desks as he headed towards the Directors office. Gibbs reached the door and as usual didn't knock just walked in.

"Agent Gibbs." Leon nodded.

"Leon." Gibbs nodded stopping in front of the Director's desk.

"Heard you needed to talk to me." Leon leaned back in his chair. "This about Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "And me."

A puzzled look crossed Leon's face.

"Tony's gonna need at least another week or so."

Leon nodded. "Not a problem he has almost as much vacation and sick time as you."

Gibbs nodded. "He's bringing Reed to show him around today."

"Reed. The boy he's raising now?"

"The boy _we're_ raising." Gibbs corrected.

"Am I missing something?" Leon asked.

"Do I need to spell it out?" Gibbs glared at Leon.

The realization hit Leon and his eyes widened.

"You and DiNozzo?"

Gibbs nodded.

"When did this happen?" Leon asked leaning forward.

"Doesn't matter." Gibbs paused. "Only thing that matters is Reed. He's visiting so you needed to know."

Leon grinned. "Kids, they'll tell people everything."

Gibbs nodded and smirked. "Yeah."

"So would I be hearing about this if it wasn't for Reed's visit?"

"Yeah you would."

"And why's that?"

"Because I may need some vacation time." Gibbs explained. "As we get Reed settled and started in school."

Leon shook his head. "Have to say didn't expect this conversation today."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Anything else?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "Need a favor."

Leon stood up and walked around the desk, leaning back on it.

"Okay." Leon folded his arms across his chest.

"Tony has to have a hearing before the judge to finalize the guardianship."

"When?"

"Don't know yet. Child Services has already visited."

"You want me to see if I can find out anything." Leon smirked. "Get the ball rolling faster."

Gibbs nodded.

Leon looked at Gibbs a moment. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you."

"This must be serious if you're asking me for favorites." Leon chuckled.

"It is."

"As a friend." Leon snickered. "I think we're friends. Congratulations."

"As Director?" Gibbs smirked.

"You're his boss. I see any favoritism-"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Leon, please."

"I have to say it."

"Yeah I know." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "If anything Tony will be in here complaining that I'm yelling at him more."

Leon laughed. "That wouldn't surprise me."

A knock at the door made both men turn.

"Come." Leon said.

The door opened to reveal Tony and Reed.

"Jethro." Reed ran over Gibbs scooping him up.

"I didn't think you'd be here this early." Gibbs smiled.

"I made Tony get up." Reed grinned.

"Yeah woke me up like twenty minutes after you left." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs chuckled.

"We didn't interrupted did we?"

"No." Gibbs glanced at Tony as he put Reed down. "Did you see anything yet?"

Reed shook his head then looked at Leon. "You Director Vance?"

"I am." Leon smiled at Reed.

"You run everything?"

Leon nodded

"You're Jethro's boss?"

"Never quite sure about that." Leon smirked.

Reed walked over to Tony and held out his hand.

"Oh right." Tony dropped his backpack and pulled out a picture handing it to Reed.

Walking back over to Leon, Reed held the picture out to him. "I colored you a picture."

Leon looked surprised as he took the picture, then smiled. "That's a great picture."

"Jethro said you like to box." Reed smiled up at Leon.

"I do." Leon nodded glancing again at the colored picture of a pair of boxing gloves. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Reed grinned then ran back over to Gibbs. "Can you show me around now?"

"Yeah." Gibbs grinned. "Why don't you go downstairs with Tony, see Ziva and Tim. I'll be down in a minute."

"Cool. Tim's gonna show me to hack a computer."

All three men looked at Reed.

Reed put his hand over his mouth. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Do you even know what hack means?" Tony raised an eyebrow looking at Reed.

"No." Reed shrugged.

Leon chuckled as Gibbs shook his head.

"Go." Gibbs nodded towards the door.

Okay." Reed ran over next to Tony. "Let's go."

Tony took Reed's hand.

"Later Alligator." Reed said to Gibbs.

"After while crocodile." Gibbs replied.

Reed laughed as they walked out, Tony closing the door behind them.

Leon grinned and shook his head. "Amazing how kids can soften a man."

Gibbs smirked. "Sometimes."

"But not you?" Leon smirked.

"Sometimes." Gibbs said as turned and left.

##############################################################################

Coming down the steps Gibbs saw Reed standing by Tim's desk with Tony and Ziva. Tim was hanging the picture up that Reed had colored for him. Walking into the bull pen Gibbs sat down at his desk, Tony making his way over as Tim showed Reed something on the computer. Tony sat down on the corner of Gibbs desk.

"Everything go okay up there?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Are you as exhausted as I am?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm okay."

"Seriously." Tony sighed. "Is the stamina a Marine thing?"

Gibbs smirked. "Just me."

Tony rolled his eyes.

The elevator dinged and Tony and Gibbs both looked over and smiled.

"I heard you were here." Abby hurried over to Tim's desk and hugged Reed.

"Hi Abby." Reed hugged her back.

"What am I chopped liver!" Tony threw up his hands.

Abby smirked and came over hugging Tony. "I missed you too."

"Yeah right."

Pulling a yellow post it from her pocket, Abby handed it to Tony.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the number.

"You asked me if I knew a good babysitter/nanny." She nodded. "Macy is awesome."

"Thanks." Tony shoved the paper into his pocket.

"Call her soon." Abby pointed at him. "She's in demand and won't stay available for long."

"I'll call." Tony nodded.

"Care if I take Reed down to my lab?" Abby looked between Tony and Gibbs.

"He'd love it." Tony smiled.

"Ready to see my lab?" Abby smiled walking back over to Reed.

"Awesome let's go." Reed jumped down.

Abby took his hand and the headed towards the elevator.

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Why don't you wanna call the babysitter?"

"What? I never said-"

Gibbs look turned to a glare.

Tony sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"He has two months before school starts." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Do you really want to be Mr. Mom and stay home with him?"

"I don't know." Tony paused. "Part of me does."

"It's your decision." Gibbs sighed. "But you won't be happy staying at home for months."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs pushed the chair back and stood up. "I have a meeting in MTAC."

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "I'll go check on Reed make sure he hasn't convinced Abby to get him a tattoo or dog collar or something."

Gibbs smirked. "Don't give either of them any ideas."

"I won't."

"I'll find you when I get done." Gibbs said before heading towards the stairs.

Tony pulled the paper out of his pocket and looked at the number. After staring at it for a few minutes he stuck it back in his pocket.

###############################################################################

"That's so cool."

Tony heard Reeds voice when he walked into Abby's lab.

"What's cool?" Tony asked.

"Mold." Reed smiled looking up at Tony sitting in front of the microscope.

"Of course." Tony chuckled.

"I saw mold, bugs, blood, tire tracks and lots of other cool stuff." Reed ran through the list.

"I bet you did."

"Ducky said if you wanted to bring Reed down you can." Abby grinned. "No bodies."

"Good." Tony smiled.

"Where's Jethro?" Reed asked.

"He's in a meeting."

"Can we go see Ducky and Jimmy?"

"Sure." Tony leaned down by the stood Reed was on. "Jump on."

Reed climbed on Tony's back. "Bye Abby."

"Bye sweetie." Abby kissed his cheek.

"Let's go!" Reed yelled in Tony's ear.

################################################################################

Hours later Gibbs finally emerged from MTAC, never so thankful video conferencing was done. Sometimes NCIS agents were worse than the top brass when it came to enjoying the sound of their own voices. Heading down the steps and into the bull pen McGee and Ziva were both at their desk. McGee was staring at his computer screen, Ziva doing paperwork. Gibbs sat down at his desk and pulled up his e-mail, deleting most of it without even opening it.

"You've seen pretty much everything."

Gibbs smiled when he heard Tony's voice. They had come off of the back elevator.

"Jethro." Reed yelled as soon as he saw Gibbs at his desk and started running towards him.

"Hey." Gibbs grinned picking Reed up and sitting him on the desk.

"I saw people's teeth!" Reed pointed at his own teeth. "On an x-ray."

Gibbs nodded.

"And blood, bugs, mold, and um." Reed thought for a minute. "Tire tracks in the lab."

Another nod.

"Can you talk?" Reed asked with a grin.

"Yes." Gibbs smirked.

Reed giggled.

"We're heading home." Tony walked over leaning against the desk by Reed.

"I shouldn't be too late." Gibbs paused. "But go ahead and eat without me."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs grabbed Reed and stood him next to the desk. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand." Tony grinned taking Reed's hand. As he turned to leave Reed pulled his arm to stop him. "What?"

"Aren't you gonna kiss goodbye?" Reed looked at Tony then at Gibbs.

Gibbs heard both Ziva and Tim chuckle.

"Not at work." Gibbs said.

"Why?" Reed asked Gibbs.

"Jethro's shy." Tony tried to say it and not grin.

"No he's not." Reed giggled.

"It's not appropriate at work." Gibbs sighed.

"Why?" Reed seemed confused. "Everybody knows."

Gibbs nodded. "True."

"Even if they know work isn't the place to be kissing." Tony said squatting down next to him. "Kissing is something you don't just do anywhere you want."

Still Reed didn't look convinced but he finally nodded.

Tony smiled. "Now say good bye to Ziva and Tim."

Another nod and Reed ran to each of their desk saying goodbye with a hug. Then he ran back to Tony.

Gibbs stood up. "I'll walk you down."

The three of them headed towards the elevator when the doors opened Gibbs touched the small of Tony's back as they stepped in.

When the doors opened on the lobby, Gibbs smiled at Tony. "I'll try to be home soon."

"I know." Tony grinned.

He touched Tony's hip surprising him.

"And you." Gibbs looked down at Reed. "See you soon okay."

"Yup." Reed smiled.

"Love you." Gibbs smiled.

"Love you." Reed grinned back.

Gibbs glanced at Tony. "Love you too."

Tony pulled his head back in surprise but replied. "I love you."

Reed giggled.

"Now go." Gibbs nodded towards the front door. He held the elevator door opened watch them until they walked out the front door, then stepped back letting the doors close. When he was alone in the elevator he reached into his pocket and pulled out the yellow piece of paper he'd lifted from Tony.

#################################################################################

He had worked until around six, made the call and stepped into the house. Reed came running meeting him as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Jethro we made pizza for dinner."

"Really?" Gibbs grinned scooping up Reed and tucking him under his arm.

Reed giggled as Gibbs carried him into the kitchen towards Tony.

"Pizza huh?"

"Yeah. Left over is in the fridge for you." Tony smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's afraid if he allowed his lips to linger the constant desire between them would grow. Placing Reed down on the floor again, Gibbs smiled at him. "Can you give Tony and I a minute."

"I'll go play in my room." Reed said and took off running mid-sentence.

"Thanks." Gibbs yelled after him.

Tony leaned back against the counter. "Just want to be alone with me or need to talk."

"Talk." Gibbs paused. "I called Macy she'll be here in half an hour to talk to us and meet Reed."

"What?" Tony pushed himself off the counter. He glared at Gibbs. "That's why you touched my hip in the elevator you lifted the number!"

"We need to talk to her."

"You could have waited."

"No." Gibbs sighed. "You can love Reed and still work."

Tony looked as if he was about to open his mouth and protest, but then stopped. He ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah."

Encircling Tony's waist Gibbs stared into those deep green eyes.

"You want to work." Gibbs paused. "I could see it in your eyes today when you were there."

Tony nodded staring at Gibbs' chest.

"You said Reed had a full time babysitter back in Ohio once his mom went back to work."

"He did." Tony replied.

"Tony." Gibbs put his finger under Tony's chin and forced him to look at him. "Reed knows we both need to work, he'll understand."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"And if Macy isn't the right fit we'll look for someone else." Gibbs smiled. "Okay?"

Tony nodded then captured Gibbs lips this time causing Gibbs to fell the fire within him start to flame. When Tony's lips finally drifted away Gibbs sighed.

"I love Reed you know that." Gibbs stressed. "But we need to be able to go out. Alone now and then."

Tony grinned. "I know."

"We need to tell him what's going on." Gibbs stepped back from Tony and took his hand pulling him into the living room. "Reed come down here."

It took a few seconds but they heard him run out of his room and come down the stairs.

"Have a seat." Gibbs nodded towards the couch.

"What?" Reed asked as Gibbs sat down in the chair by the couch and Tony sat next to Reed.

"A friend of Abby's is coming over." Gibbs smiled, knowing Reed liked Abby so hopefully Macy being her friend would help.

"Cool."

"She's a babysitter." Gibbs wasn't sure Reed would understand the term nanny.

"For me. When you two work?"

"Maybe. If we all like her." Gibbs grinned. "She'd be here during the day with you until you start school."

"When I start school?" Reed asked.

"She's to be here when you got home or pick you up." Gibbs paused and leaned forward. "Just until one of us got home."

Reed nodded.

"You okay with that?" Tony cut in and asked.

"I had lots of babysitters before."

"Well we hope Macy will be the only one you have." Tony smiled. "Well except maybe Abby now and then."

Reed smiled. "Sweet."

A knock at the door made all three of them stop. Reed got up about to run to the door but Gibbs grabbed him by the shirt.

"Me or Tony answer the door. Always." Gibbs paused. "Got it?"

Reed nodded.

Letting go of Reed's shirt, Gibbs got up and walked to the door. He opened it and new immediately the girl was Abby's friend. The woman was probably late twenties, early thirties. Her hair a deep crimson red with a few black stripes mixed in. She wore a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with little skulls down the arms. He was surprised to see her face was soft, very little make-up other than a crimson lipstick almost the color of her hair. She carried a messenger bag over her right shoulder.

"You must be Agent Gibbs." She smiled a beautiful warm smile.

"Please Gibbs is fine."

"Gibbs it is." She nodded. "Macy Altman. And call me Macy."

"Come in."

She stepped in following him into the living room.

Reed looked at her and smile. "Hi."

"You must be Reed." She smiled brightly as she dropped to the floor in sitting cross legged.

"Yup."

"I'm Macy, Abby's friend." She held out her hand.

Reed walked over and went to shake it when she pulled back.

"Did Abby teach you the secret handshake yet?"

He shook his head his eyes wide.

"Make a fist." She said making a fist with her own hand and holding it out.

Reed tapped her fist with his.

"You sure she didn't show you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." Reed giggled.

"Tap fists, then open your hand and hold it sideways."

Reed followed her instructions.

She tapped his hand on either side. "Now give me five."

He did.

"Awesome." She grinned.

Reed laughed.

Tony and Gibbs glanced at each other.

"You have a cool room?" She asked.

"Yup we painted it blue." Reed smiled proudly.

"I like blue." She smiled. "I think those two might want you to go play in your room while we talk."

He rolled his eyes.

"I know all that grown up talk." She rolled her eyes too. "I hate that stuff. "

Again Reed giggled then looked back at Tony. "Should I go play."

Tony grinned. "Yeah. Just for a little bit."

"Will you come see my room before you leave?"

"Absolutely." Macy grinned.

"Cool." Reed smiled at her before taking off up the stairs.

Standing up again, Macy held out her hand to Tony. "You must be Agent DiNozzo."

"Please Tony." He said shaking her hand. "You're good with kids."

"Kids are so just no bull crap." She chuckled. "They tell you exactly what they think completely uncensored. I love that."

"Have a seat." Gibbs nodded towards the couch.

Opening her bag she pulled out a few papers handing Gibbs and Tony each one. They both looked at each other and then at the paper.

"My resume." She grinned. "This is a job interview right?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded as he scanned the resume. Then looked back up at Macy. "Abby tell you anything about what we are looking for?"

She nodded. "She said you were looking for someone during the day until Reed starts school and then she wasn't sure after that."

Tony who had been reading her resume suddenly looked up at her. "You worked for the Spinelle family for eight years why leave now?"

"They're moving to Spain."

"And they didn't want a nanny?" Tony looked surprised.

"No they did." She shook her head. "I just couldn't see myself leaving D.C. and moving to Spain."

"So they wanted you to go with them?"

She nodded.

"Wow." Tony looked surprised.

"Feel free to call them." She added. "They are more than willing to talk to you. Give you some more information about me."

"Sure." Tony nodded.

"I have a Bachelor's degree in child psychology and education. My first aid and CPR training are current, I have nutrition and safety training certifications and my driving record is clean."

Tony looked at Gibbs a look of complete and utter shock and surprise on his face.

Macy chuckled seeing Tony's expression.

"Tony's new to this." Gibbs smirked.

"Abby explained the situation."

Gibbs sighed. "You're more than qualified for this."

"But you're worried because this is only full time for a few months."

Gibbs nodded. "And we need someone for Reed even after he starts school."

"Fewer hours." She nodded. "I understand."

"Is that even something you want?"

She smiled. "I've spent the last eight years as a live in nanny, twenty four seven and I loved it."

"But you're actually looking for something a little different." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes." She sighed. "I love kids, can't imagine not working with them, but this will be a wonderful change for me."

"And the money situation once this job becomes part time."

She grinned and thought a moment. "Won't be a problem. I'm fine."

"We have crazy hours sometimes." Tony jumped in. "Most times one of us will be home by six but sometimes."

"I can be flexible." She looked at Tony. "I know what your job entails."

"Salary?" Tony asked.

Gibbs glared at him.

Macy chuckled again. "Depends on if the job is specifically to care for Reed and get meals for him or if you want me to do laundry, fix meals for you two, clean, things like that."

"Weekly pay until Reed starts school then hourly." Gibbs cut in.

"Normally that's the way it would work." She paused. "I do have another question?"

"Shoot." Tony replied.

"I do have some tattoo's on my arms." She laughed when neither man looked surprised. "I can keep them covered if you prefer, but if you don't mind. There's nothing offensive or inappropriate."

"You realize Reed has already seen Abby's tattoos." Tony smirked.

"Just wanted to clarify."

"It's not a problem." Gibbs assured her. "Would you have a problem with overnight stays once in a while?"

Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"Not a problem." She smirked.

"I'd like to talk to the Spinelle family." Gibbs was impressed but he wanted the first hand information. "Then go from there."

"Of course." She paused. "And I would like to make a suggestion."

"Sure."

"Why don't I watch Reed one night this week or maybe this weekend if you two would like to go out."

Tony smiled at that suggestion.

"That way you have some feedback from Reed as well." She smiled. "He'll tell you exactly what he thinks good or bad."

"Oh yes he will." Tony chuckled.

"Would Friday night work for you?" Gibbs had an idea. "Around seven. Tony and I can go have dinner, see a movie. You can stay with Reed."

"Sounds great." She put her hands on her knees "Any other questions for me?"

"Not right now." Gibbs stood up, Tony and Macy following his lead.

"Thank you." She shook both their hands. "I really hope this works out."

Gibbs nodded.

"Care if I check out Reed's room." She grinned. "I said I would. I keep my promises."

"Upstairs to the left." Tony pointed towards the steps.

"Thanks."

Once she disappeared up the steps, Tony turned to Gibbs.

"She's amazing!" Tony shook his head.

Gibbs nodded. "I want to talk to the Spinelle's and we can go from there."

"Is something bothering you about her?" Tony looked concerned.

Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head. "No. But we still need to check all these things out."

"Can we even afford her?" Tony sighed. "I mean I have no clue what a babysitter/nanny makes."

"Affording her isn't a problem." Gibbs smirked. "If she's right for Reed it doesn't matter what we pay her."

Tony grabbed the middle of Gibbs' shirt and pulled him forward.

"God that's sexy." Tony grinned.

Gibbs' arms went around Tony. "Sexy?"

"Yeah. Not caring about what it takes to care for Reed." Tony kissed Gibbs quickly. "It's hot because it's so sweet."

"You are crazy sometimes." Gibbs chuckled.

"So are we really going to dinner and a movie Friday?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

"You'll see." Gibbs smirked.

################################################################################

The week couldn't end fast enough. Gibbs had talked to the Spinelle's who did nothing but praise Macy and explained that they had begged her to come to Spain with them. Now they wanted to see how the night went with Macy and Reed before making a final decision. As much as he hated lawyers, Gibbs had spoken to his and drawn up a job contract for Macy. If they all decided this was going to work. Now it was almost five o'clock on an uneventful Friday.

"Gibbs, Gibbs." Abby hurried into the bullpen. "Macy's watching Reed tonight?"

Gibbs nodded.

"He'll love her."

"He already likes her." Gibbs smirked.

"She'll totally be awesome for you guys."

Another nod.

"But you don't want to tell me anything until it's a done deal."

"Yeah."

She grinned. "But you totally liked her right?"

"Go home all of you." Gibbs barked noticing the clock had reached five o'clock.

##################################################################################

Walking in, Gibbs was surprised that no one greeted him until he heard the music coming from upstairs. He shook his head, again he had no idea who it was but it was loud.

"Reed wanted to listen to some music." Tony grinned leaning against the stair railing.

"I hear that." Gibbs chuckled ignoring the music and instead touching Tony's face and kissing him tenderly. "Did you tell him we're going out?"

"I told him Macy's coming over to hang out with him." Tony paused. "And I need to know what I'm supposed to wear tonight."

"Casual."

"Do I get to know where we're going?" Tony smirked.

"No." Gibbs said heading up the stairs. "I'll change and Macy should be here in a little bit."

After a quick change into Jeans and a powder blue dress shirt, Gibbs came back down stairs, the music had been silence and Tony and Reed where in the living room looking at the computer.

Tony looked up seeing Gibbs look.

"Downloading some more music." Tony grinned.

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't get it."

Hearing the knock at the door, Gibbs turned around and let Macy in.

"Hey Macy." Reed grinned. "Tony's getting me some new music."

"Awesome." Macy sat down in front of the chair by Reed. "We can listen while we play a couple games I brought."

"Cool." Reed paused. "I got some Shakira."

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"The ones you think are okay." Tony shook his head.

Reed giggled. "And other music too."

Macy grinned.

"Don't worry I listened to everything first." Tony grinned over at Gibbs.

"We all gonna play the games?" Reed asked excited.

"Reed we're going out so you and Macy can get to know each other see if you get along." Tony smiled.

"You can't go!" Reed jumped out of the chair and ran over to Tony.

"We'll only be gone a few hours."

"NO!" Reed shook his head, standing between Tony's knees looking up at him almost in tears.

"What's wrong?" The concern growing on Tony's face.

"Don't go!" The tears now rolled down Reed's face. "You can't go on a date night."

Tony's mouth dropped open as he suddenly realized and scooped Reed up in his arms.

"Nothing going to happen to us."

Clinging to Tony, Reed sobbed in his arms, his head buried against Tony's neck.

"It's okay." Tony hugged Reed tighter. "It's gonna be fine."

Looking over at Gibbs, Tony was trying not to cry right along with Reed. Gibbs ran his hands over his face as he realized the same thing.

"Please don't go!" Reed cried as he shook his head.

Putting his hand on the back of Reed's head, Tony stroked his hair as he continued to hold him tightly.

Macy stood up and looked at Gibbs nodding towards the kitchen. The two of them made their way into the other room.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." Gibbs sighed.

"You need to go, for all of you."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Reed needs to understand that when you leave for work or a date together, everything is going to be okay." She paused. "And that you'll come back."

"Yeah."

"If you don't go tonight, it's just going to get worse, the next time you try."

"I know."

"But it doesn't make it easier." She smiled.

"Tony's not going to like this." Gibbs let out a long breath.

"Maybe have dinner then call and check in let him know you're okay."

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll keep him busy, games, drawing, whatever it takes." She nodded.

Walking back into the living room Reed had stopped crying.

_We can't go_. Tony mouthed to Gibbs.

"We need to talk." Gibbs stared at Tony.

"You okay right now?" Tony asked looking down at Reed.

"We'll be right back."

Reed still looked scared but nodded as Tony sat him down on the couch.

Tony followed Gibbs into the kitchen.

"We have to go."

"What?" Tony looked at Gibbs like he was crazy.

"Tony. He has to get over this." Gibbs sighed. "One of us can't always be with him."

"But it's only been a couple weeks."

"And the sooner he realizes we can leave and come back without anything happening. The better it will be."

"No." Tony shook his head.

"Yes." Gibbs tone became commanding.

"Don't try to be the boss with me here."

"I'm not." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I'm forcing you to be a parent and think about what's best for Reed, not you."

Tony glared at him.

"You're worried and scared, so is Reed." Gibbs paused taking Tony's hand. "But you being scared doesn't help him."

"I don't know if I can do this." Tony sighed. "Just walk out the door."

"We'll talk to him, try to help him understand." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "And we'll call after an hour or so to let him know we're okay."

"Jethro." Tony's eyes were full of sadness.

Gibbs pulled him into his arms. "It will be okay."

Tony melted into Gibbs' arms needing to feel the support and comfort.

Kissing his temple, Gibbs lips then brushed his ear. "We'll get through it like everything else we have so far."

A few minutes later, Gibbs and Tony walked back out into the living room.

Reed looked up at them as Gibbs sat down next to Reed and Tony took the chair.

"You know we love you right?" Gibbs asked.

Reed nodded.

"And we never want to make you sad?"

Another nod.

"We are going out tonight."

"But-" Reed was starting to get upset again.

Gibbs stared at Reed causing him to stop.

"We will call you in an hour and let you know we're okay."

Reed didn't say anything.

"Macy will be here you, two will have fun and we'll be back before you know it."

Still no response.

"How do you know nothing will happen?" Reed asked.

"Because we'll be careful."

Reed jumped down off the couch and went to run towards the stairs.

Gibbs caught him by the back of the shirt.

"Where you going?"

"My room."

"You mad?"

"I hate you." Reed yelled pulling free of Gibbs grasp and running towards the stairs. He stopped as he reached them. "I hate you both." Then he ran up them.

Gibbs sighed then looked over at Tony, the tears were welling in his eyes.

"He'll calm down." Macy tried to reassure them. "Go call in an hour."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll check on him." She headed towards the stairs.

"I can't leave like this." Tony forced the emotion down. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Gibbs stood up. "We'll leave for an hour. Call and see how he is. Then go from there."

Tony jumped up. "We're just going to leave him here with a woman we hardly know when he just told us he hates us!"

"Macy is a friend of Abby's and has a degree in child psychology." Gibbs shook his head.

"Why the hell are you so calm!" Tony was angry but trying to keep his voice low.

"Because both of us getting upset doesn't help."

Tony's brow furrowed. "You are upset."

"Of course." Gibbs sighed. "But staying here and letting him control what we do isn't going to make it better."

"He's scared."

"I get that." Gibbs paused. "The only way to get over that is for him to realize he doesn't need to be scared every time we leave the house."

Tony forced a nod. "I know you're right but-"

"No buts." Gibbs took Tony's hand. "We're going. We'll call in an hour."

Pulling Tony towards the door, Gibbs stopped at the steps.

"Macy we're leaving."

She appeared at the top of the steps.

"Go we'll be okay." She smiled.

"Is he-" Tony looked up at her.

"He's coloring angrily."

#########################################################################

"Where are we going?" Tony asked as he stared out the passenger window.

"Somewhere to eat." Gibbs sighed.

"You don't know?" Tony shook his head. "I thought you had this planned."

"I did but I don't think those plans are going to work."

"What plans?"

"I was going to take you to your apartment and have a romantic night." Gibbs glanced over at Tony. "Alone."

"My apartment." Tony chuckled.

"I had some news to tell you." Gibbs stared at the road.

"What news?"

"I talked to your landlord." Gibbs smiled. "He's letting you out of your lease."

"Did you hit him?"

"No." Gibbs barked.

"You just convinced him?"

"I did."

Tony's head dropped back against the head rest. "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever."

Taking a left turn at the next crossroad, Gibbs drove a mile then stopped at a small diner.

"Tom's Diner?" Tony chuckled. "You're kidding?"

Gibbs smirked. "They have great food."

Tony shrugged climbing out of the car.

Once inside they ordered and Tony sat staring at his glass of soda.

"He doesn't hate you." Gibbs voice was soothing. "Kids say things in the heat of the moment."

"Yeah but hearing those words." Tony shook his head. "I never realized the affect they have."

"It's hard."

Tony twirled the straw in his glass. "I yelled that at my dad so many times."

"And I'm sure he knew you didn't mean it."

Tony glanced up at Gibbs. "I meant it."

Gibbs knew the relationship Tony had with his father, knew it wasn't the best, but that they were trying.

"What if one day Reed means it?" Tony swallowed the worried.

"You're building a different relationship with Reed than you had with your father." Gibbs paused. "The whole reason you agreed to raise Reed is because you didn't want him to have the life you had."

Tony nodded.

The waitress returned with their food, sitting the plates in front of them.

"Thanks." Tony forced a smile.

They ate in relative silence. Gibbs surprised that Tony ate at all. Then he remembered the statement that DiNozzo's can eat no matter the situation, Gibbs started laughing out of the blue.

Tony glared over at him. "What's so funny?"

Gibbs shook his head. "First night alone and we're at a dinner worrying about the kid, not remotely thinking about what I really wanted to be doing to you tonight."

The statement actually made Tony smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I know the rule."

"No I mean you shouldn't apologize for being worried." Gibbs smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Call him."

"Has it been an hour?" Tony paused as he reached for the phone.

Gibbs nodded.

Dialing the number Tony waited and finally Macy picked up.

"Hi Tony."

He could hear her smiling on the other end.

"Hi. How is everything going?" Tony was trying not to sound as concerned as he was.

"Reed wants to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Tony."

Tony could hear the worry in the small voice.

"Hey you, having fun?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah having something to eat."

"Whatcha have?" Reed asked.

"Hamburger and fries." Tony forced a smile.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad?" Tony sighed.

"I didn't mean it."

Tony bit his bottom lip. "I know."

"I was scared."

"It's okay." Tony let out a deep breath. "Whatcha doing."

"Playing an awesome game Pictureka. You have to find stuff on these cool boards." Reed's voice now had some of its normal excitement.

"Sounds pretty cool."

"It is so cool. I found the rocket and the elephant." More excitement in his voice.

"Sweet."

"I'm okay."

Tony felt his body finally relax hearing Reed's words.

"Have fun." Reed paused. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I talk to Jethro?" Reed asked.

"Sure." Tony handed the phone to Gibbs. "He wants to talk to you."

"Whatcha eating?"

"Hamburger."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

"Miss me?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah I do."

Reed giggled. "I'm okay now."

"Good."

"Love you." Reed paused. "You know that right."

"I do." Gibbs chuckled. "Love you too."

"Have fun. Macy's so cool."

"Glad to hear that." Gibbs shook his head. "We'll check on you when we get home. Even if you're asleep."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Gibbs closed the phone and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Tell me it gets easier." Tony sighed running his hands down his face.

Gibbs chuckled. "Can't do that."

Tony put his arms on the table and laid his head down. "Reed's almost five, thirteen more years of this! I don't think I'll make it."

Gibbs tapped his finger on Tony's arm. Picking his head up, Tony looked at Gibbs.

"You'll be fine." Gibbs smirked. "And believe me it doesn't end at eighteen."

Tony groaned.

"Come on let's get out of here."

############################################################################

"I know where you're going." Tony smirked.

"And I'm only going to take care of what I had set up."

"Is that so?" Tony's eyebrow went up as they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment.

"Yeah." Gibbs turned off the car and went to climb out. "I'll be right back."

"Whoa." Tony grabbed his arm. "You honestly think I'm just going to wait here?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Oh no." Tony shook his head. "I wanna see this."

Letting go of Gibbs, Tony climbed out of the car and headed towards the door.

Gibbs chuckled and followed.

Standing at the door Tony looked at Gibbs.

"What are you waiting for?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't you have the keys?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs shook his head and pulled out his lock pick. Then he pushed the door open letting Tony walk in first. Walking in behind him, Tony turned and looked at Gibbs.

"I don't see anything different."

Nodding, Gibbs pointed towards the bedroom. Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked at Gibbs then turned and walked into the bedroom.

Stepping across the doorway, Tony froze.

"Jethro." Tony sighed. He felt Gibbs' arms encircle him from behind.

"Glad you like it." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Suddenly Mr. Romantic are you?" Tony smiled. The room looked amazing. Let by countless LED candles, the blankets turned down and rose petals on the pillows, a wine bucket holding two beers, and a familiar box of candies he knew all too well.

"I just wanted us to have a nice time away."

"It's a shame to waste it." Tony turned in Gibbs' arms.

"Tony it's been a rough night." Gibbs sighed. "It's okay there will be more nights."

"Does that mean you don't want me right now?" Tony's eyes pouted.

"I always want you." Gibbs' hand brushed Tony's cheek.

"Good." Tony smiled as his hands unbutton and then quickly unzipped Gibbs jeans.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed feeling the fire burning inside him. "We don't have to-

"I want you." Tony sighed his hand rubbing Gibbs cock. "No foreplay, no making it last, just raw unbridled desire. I just need that right now."

Looking into those bewitching blue eyes, Gibbs could see it. The stress and worry of the day having worn on every fiber of Tony's being and now he needed a release and outlet for it all. And fortunately for Gibbs, he was the outlet Tony wanted.

"I'll do anything for you." Gibbs eyes fixed on Tony's. "Anything at all."

"Anything." Tony's eyes blazed with a new hunger.

Gibbs nodded.

Leaning forward Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' ear, whispering the words to tell the man he loved exactly what he wanted.

The growl tore from Gibbs' throat as he grabbed Tony roughly and spin him around and pushed his upper body down against the top of the dresser. Reaching around, he pulled at the button and then the zipper of Tony's jean tearing the offending material down Tony's hips.

Tony moaned as he clutched at the edge of the dresser, then heard Gibbs opening the lube and quickly tossing it aside.

"Just remember." Gibbs said leaning forward as he stroked the lube over his hard cock. "You asked for this."

The only response Gibbs received was a nod. He kicked Tony's feet farther apart as he pressed his cock against Tony's opening and buried himself inside with one quick movement forward.

"Fuck me." Tony cried out as his body trembled.

Even without the words Gibbs was already fulfilling the request, his hips in a constant state of movement as he took Tony, hard, fast, rough and without remorse at his actions. Gibbs' hands clawed up Tony's back and clutched at his shoulders using them to force Tony's body back hard against his cock.

"So good." Gibbs groaned. "Too good."

Although he knew Tony wanted this raw and fast, Gibbs still wanted to enjoy it. Push deep inside Tony, Gibbs stayed there. His right hand drifting down Tony's back and around his waist and wrapping around his cock.

"Jethro." Tony panted his body shaking as Gibbs stroked his cock.

Leaning down against Tony's back, Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's ear. "You love my hand wrapped around your cock."

"God yes."

"But you love when I fuck you more." Gibbs smirked.

"Yes. Fuck me." Tony moaned. "Please."

"Come for me then I'll finish fucking you."

Tony let his body take over, let the need to come consume every piece of him. It seemed to take only seconds for his body to scream for release, beg him to give in. His mind struggled, cursed, wanting Tony to hold on but it was too late.

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed out the name as he came every muscle tightened and tensed. His eyes closed as the world changed from white to black as aftershocks coursed through him. Then his body collapsed hard against the dresser.

Not waiting for Tony to recover, Gibbs once again started lunging into Tony with ruthless abandon forcing Tony's body to smash against the dresser. Still recovering, all Tony could do was allow it to happen moaning with the pleasure of it. Letting himself enjoy the sensation for as long as possible, Gibbs knew he was close and again slammed into Tony and stopped. Grabbing Tony's upper body, Gibbs pulled him back and against his chest.

Tony whimpered. "Don't stop."

"Oh believe me. I'm not." Gibbs sighed.

Keeping their bodies locked together, Gibbs made the quick motion, pushing Tony up against the wall beside the dresser. Tony's hands clawed at the wall as if he would be able to find something to hold onto but knowing there was nothing.

Gibbs arm circled around Tony's waist and he started again, his cock making quick short movement in and out of Tony. His lips brushed against Tony's ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes."

"Me just out of control wanting you, taking you."

"God yes." Tony moaned.

"Not caring about how I use you for my pleasure."

A whimper escaped Tony's throat as he nodded.

"I do love how much you like to please me." Gibbs snarled. "Especially when I fuck you."

Tony thrust back against Gibbs, meeting each forward motion.

"That's exactly what I mean." Gibbs sighed. "So eager, so tight."

"Please." Tony begged.

"Please what?" Gibbs paused. "Do you want me to come?"

Another nod.

"Tired of me fucking you already?"

"No." Tony sighed. "Come so you can take me again."

The thought made Gibbs' eyes close, Tony's words having the desired effect. Gibbs felt the release grab him and shove him over the edge. With one more swift thrust, Gibbs buried himself inside Tony and came.

"Tony." Gibbs cried out the name out of need and because he had the freedom to do so. The arm around Tony's waist crushed their bodies together a he pushed deeper inside Tony, the orgasm continuing to cause his body to convulse. Gibbs' lips came down to Tony's shoulder dropping a kiss there as he tried to make his body calm. Practically carrying Tony, Gibbs moved them to the bed, their bodies falling onto the softness.

Tony reached back and grabed Gibbs head and pulled him down to his neck. Taking the hint Gibbs' lips kissed up Tony's neck, then back down and across his shoulder.

"I'm not finished with you." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Good." Tony answered. "I don't want you to be."

"I love you." Gibbs sighed.

"I know." Tony pressed back against Gibbs' cock feeling again grow hard. Knowing they would make love again and wanting nothing more.

#######################################################################


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: The death of two of his friends is about to change Tony's life forever. Gibbs wants to help but will his presence help or hinder the situation. SLASH GIBBS/TONY. I'm rating it M for later chapters.**

**This story is an ideal from Hotshow. Hope she enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you everyone for all the feedback on the other chapters. I am always amazed and humbled by the wonderful feedback. Thanks you, thank you, thank you. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much to Cookie62 for beta reading you're awesome!**

CHAPTER 6

Gibbs and Tony walked into the house; Macy was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up from her book as she heard them walk in.

"Hey." Tony smiled. "Sorry we were gone a little longer than we expected."

"No problem." She smiled closing her book. "I told you not to hurry home."

"Everything must have calmed down after we left." Tony asked.

"Yeah." She nodded and grinned. "We talked a little bit and he calmed down."

"Anything we need to know?" Tony looked concerned.

"He was scared, but worked through it." She shrugged. "He's a kid, we started playing games and he realized he wasn't scared anymore."

"That easy." Tony sighed.

"Not really." She chuckled. "He's still worried, that will take time, but he's getting there."

"Yeah."

"Plus he loves you two, being angry only last so long with a four year old then the whole needing to be loved kicks in again." She grinned.

"He asleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Has been since about nine." Macy nodded.

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem." She tossed her book in her bag. "Glad I could help."

"Can we give you a call tomorrow and set up a time to talk." Tony looked at Macy.

"Sure." She grinned. "Talk to Reed, see how he felt the night went. Then give me a call."

Gibbs pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"No." Macy put up her hand. "This was to see if Reed and I would mesh."

Normally, Gibbs would have protested but he could see her mind was already set. "Thanks."

"I'll let myself out." She smirked. "And I'll look forward to talking to you all tomorrow."

Gibbs looked at Tony after she left. "Go, I know you want to."

Tony kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs.

Reed's door was slight ajar and Tony pushed it open a little further then smiled. Reed was sound asleep sprawled out on his stomach. Tony jumped when he felt the arms encircle his waist but quickly settled back against Gibbs' chest.

"Feel better now?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony nodded.

"Good." Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's neck. "Can we go to bed now?"

"We just got out of bed." Tony whispered."

"Go to bed and sleep." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah." Tony sighed stepping out of Gibbs' embrace and took his hand pulling Gibbs towards the bedroom.

"I'm exhausted." Tony groaned as he fell down onto the bed.

Gibbs slipped off his jeans and shirt tossing them into the hamper. Then walked back over to the bed and took Tony's hand pulling him to a sitting position, then standing.

"Get changed you can sleep in tomorrow." Gibbs said as he started unbuttoning Tony's shirt. "I'll take care of Reed in the morning."

Having finished with the shirt, Gibbs started on Tony's jeans.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Tony smirked. "Again."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "No."

"All wore out." Tony grinned.

"I just made love to you." Gibbs sighed. "Three times at your apartment."

"And?"

"I thought you were exhausted?"

"That's not the point."

Gibbs laughed. "Right."

Tony ran his hands up Gibbs' chest.

"It's about me always having to want you." Gibbs' hands grabbed Tony's ass and jerked him forward. "And always needing you."

"Yes." Tony sighed.

They both heard the soft knocking at the door. Tony's head dropped back as he chuckled. Gibbs took a step back as Tony zipped and buttoned his pants as he went to the door and opened it.

"You're home." Reed smiled up at him.

"We are." Tony nodded.

Reed shuffled his feet as he stood there.

All of a sudden, Tony grabbed Reed and threw him over his shoulder.

Reed started giggling and Tony carried him over to the bed and sat down.

"Did you have fun with Macy tonight?"

"Yeah." Reed nodded. "We played all kinds games."

"Sounds cool." Tony smiled.

"And we colored pictures."

Tony nodded.

"Is she gonna be my babysitter?" Reed asked looked up at Tony.

"If you want her to be."

"Yeah. She's cool." Reed smiled.

"Okay back to bed." Gibbs scooped up Reed from Tony's arms. "It's late."

"Night." Reed grinned.

"Night." Tony smirked.

Walking into Reed's room Gibbs dropped him down onto the bed.

"Night Jethro." Reed smiled up at him.

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Reed giggled.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. Closing the door slightly, Gibbs headed back to Tony. He wasn't surprised when Tony was already changed and curled up in bed. Climbing into bed Gibbs laid back and put his arm under his head as he stared at the ceiling. Tony reached back and grabbed Gibbs' arm wanting him close. Gibbs rolled over and placed his arm around Tony's waist pressing their bodies together.

Tony chuckled.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"How am I supposed to sleep with that pressing against my ass." Tony laughed.

"Uncontrollable reaction to holding you." Gibbs kissed Tony's shoulder. "Just go to sleep."

Placing his hand over Gibbs' hand that was wrapped around his waist; Tony slid Gibbs' hand down to own hard cock.

"Must be contagious." Tony sighed.

Gibbs took a deep breath as his hand instinctively started stroking Tony's cock.

"I wasn't asking you to take care of it." Tony moaned. "I just wanted you to know you have the same effect on me."

"God I want you all the time." Gibbs growled as he nipped at Tony's neck. "I can't get enough."

"I've noticed." Tony's head dropped back exposing more of his neck to Gibbs.

"Everything about you excites me." Gibbs sighed. "I just want to keep touching you."

"I won't stop you." Tony panted. "Ever."

Gibbs' lips returned to Tony's neck nipping then kissing the sweet tender flesh as he continued to stroke Tony's hard cock.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "Why aren't you fucking me."

Pulling his lips from Tony's neck and brushing them against his ear Gibbs sighed. "Because that's not what I want. I want this and only this right now."

Tony whimpered still amazed at how much Gibbs just loved to satisfy him without consideration for himself.

"So close." Tony groaned.

"God you feel so good." Gibbs snarled. "Come for me."

Tony's body began to tremble as the orgasm started at the base of his spine and started to radiate out through his whole body. He swallowed the scream that threatened as Gibbs carried him over the edge and he came. It was quick and intense, Tony's body melting into Gibbs as his strength left him.

"You are a bad, bad boy." Tony sighed.

"You started it." Gibbs chuckled. He felt Tony go to turn in his arms and tightened his hold.

"Holding me prisoner?"

"No." Gibbs paused. "How about a shower."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"I hope that means it's my turn." Tony smirked to himself.

"Depends." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "On if you're a good boy or not."

Tony laughed. "Oh I'm a very good boy."

#############################################################################

Gibbs was sitting on the couch working on his second cup of coffee went he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. Reed ran over and jumped on the couch next to Gibbs.

"Morning." Gibbs said.

"Morning." Reed said in the same tone.

"Hungry?" Gibbs asked.

Reed nodded.

Gibbs smirked and looked at Reed who smirked back.

"Come on." Gibbs walked into the kitchen with his coffee, Reed following quickly on his heels.

"Can I have some coffee?"

Gibbs glanced down at Reed. "No."

"Why not?"

"You're wound up enough without caffeine."

"Just a taste?" Reed tried again.

Gibbs handed Reed his cup.

Reed took a sip then made a disgusted face.

"That's yucky." Reed stuck out his tongue and shook his head.

Gibbs chuckled and took the cup back.

"Why do you drink that?" Reed his face still scrunched up.

"I like it." Gibbs smiled. "What do you want?"

"Banana."

Gibbs nodded and grabbed a banana peeling it open and handing it to Reed. He took it and headed back into the living room sitting down on the couch. Gibbs grabbed a cup and poured some orange juice taking it in for Reed.

"When can we get a new couch?" Reed asked trying to get comfortable on one of the lumps.

"Soon." Gibbs sat the glass on the coffee table by Reed.

"And the TV?"

"We are getting all of Tony's stuff here in the next few days we'll get that hooked up."

"Are we getting cable?" Reed took another bite the banana.

"Maybe."

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled at Reeds constant questions. "I did."

"Did you two kiss?"

"None of your business."

Reed grinned. "You did."

Gibbs shook his head.

Reed put his hand over his mouth and coughed.

"You okay?" Gibbs looked at Reed.

"My throat tickles."

Immediately Gibbs hand went to Reed's forehead. "You feel a little warm. Anything else going on?"

"I'm tired." Reed leaned over onto Gibbs' arm.

"Your stomach upset?"

Reed shook his head.

"Ears?"

Another shake of his head.

Gibbs took the now empty banana peel. "Drink your OJ."

Reed reached over and grabbed the glass taking a drink as Gibbs went and threw the peel away. He put the glass back down and looked up as Gibbs came back into the living room.

"Come on short stuff." Gibbs said scooping Reed into his arms. "Need to check your temp."

Heading upstairs to the bathroom Gibbs plopped Reed down on the toilet and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet.

"Under the tongue." Gibbs said putting it in Reeds mouth. Giving it some time, Gibbs pulled it back out and held it out looking at the reading. "You've got a little bit of a temp."

Another cough from Reed.

"Let's get you back into bed." Again Gibbs picked up Reed, who this time wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and laid his head down on his shoulder. A sure sign to Gibbs that any kid wasn't feeling good.

"Hey my two favorite guys." Tony grinned coming out of the bedroom. His grin faded as he followed Gibbs into Reed's room.

Gently laying Reed down on the bed, Reed was already half asleep.

"What's wrong?" Tony's voice suddenly full of fear and concern.

"He's got a cold." Gibbs chuckled. "He'll be fine. I'll go pick up some child's cough syrup."

"He has a cough." Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and felt Reed's forehead. He looked up at Gibbs. "He's really warm."

"He has a little temp. Not bad."

"What's not bad?" Tony asked.

"One hundred."

"That's not bad?" Tony turned back to Reed who was already now sound asleep. He ran his hands over Reed's head. "Maybe we should call the doctor."

"Tony. It's a cold." Gibbs chuckled.

"How do you know?"

Gibbs sighed.

Tony looked up at Gibbs realizing what he had said. "I mean I know you know but-"

"Tony. Relax." Gibbs shook his head. "It's fine. We watch his temp make sure it doesn't go to high."

"Are you sure we shouldn't call a doctor?" Tony still didn't seem convinced.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Sorry I'm new to all this." Tony sounded annoyed.

"I'm going to go pick up some over the counter medication." Gibbs turned to leave and paused. "Let him sleep. It's the best thing for him."

#############################################################################

Standing in front of the kid's medications, Gibbs couldn't believe all the choices. A lot had changed since the eighties.

"Need some help?" A man in his late thirties, brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a white jacket smiled at Gibbs. His name tag said Pharmacy and his name Jack underneath it.

"Yeah. Um a lot more medications on the market since the last time I bought this stuff."

The man smirked. "Seems like a new one comes out every month. How old?"

"Almost five."

"And what's going on?"

"Cough, tickle in his throat, fever one hundred." Gibbs explained.

Jack looked at the shelves and stopped at one of the boxes and handed it to Gibbs.

"This should do the trick." Jack smiled. "Every six hours as needed. Helps with the cough and the temp."

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded.

"Um wait." Jack grabbed another box. "Might want to get this as well."

Gibbs looked at the box. "Switch to this if the temp goes away."

Jack nodded and smiled. "Been through this before?"

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "Just been awhile."

"Let me guess new wife, new dad again."

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

Jack grinned and nodded. "I see."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"Been with my husband eleven years." Jack held up his hand showing the ring.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled.

"We have a six year old."

##############################################################################

Hanging up his coat Gibbs made his way upstairs and into Reeds room. He shook his head when he saw Tony lying on the cot next to Reed's bed.

"He been asleep this whole time?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

"You don't have to stay in here."

Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"Fine." Gibbs pulled the medicine out of the bag and sat down on the edge of the bed. He touched Reed's shoulder. "Reed, wake up."

Reed rolled over and looked up at Gibbs with sleepy eyes.

"I need you to take some medicine."

Reed sat up as Gibbs filled the pre measured cup.

"Is it grape?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled handing the cup to Reed.

Reed took the medicine and made a face. "It's still yucky."

"I know." Gibbs smirked. "Now go back to sleep. We'll check on you in a little bit."

Reed nodded and laid back down falling asleep almost instantly.

Gibbs got up and walked to the door, then stopped and looked at Tony.

Tony didn't move.

"Let him sleep." Gibbs shook his head. "You sitting there staring at him isn't helping."

Still Tony didn't move.

Gibbs just sighed and walked out of the room and down stairs. In the kitchen he poured a cup of coffee, picked up the paper from the table and went in dropping down on the couch. He had read through most of the paper when he finally heard footsteps on the stairs and Tony appeared in the living room.

"I'm new to this." Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded still staring at the paper.

"So I'm going to freak out a little bit now and then."

Another nod.

"Can you at least look at me?" Tony snapped.

Folding the paper, Gibbs tossed it on the coffee table and looked over at Tony.

"Just because you've been through this don't dismiss how I feel." Tony spat out.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." Tony folded his hands across his chest. "You're all eye rolls and sighs like I'm some imbecile."

"Tony." Gibbs shook his head.

"I've never been a dad and I've never seen my kid sick so excuse me if I'm concerned." Tony slumped down on the chair beside the couch. "And I can't just get over it and recognize it as just a simple cold."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"I know I'm so damn irritating." Tony's voice was rich with sarcasm.

"Are you done?" Gibbs shot a glare at Tony.

He received a harsh glare back.

"I'm not dismissing your concern, but can you give me some credit for knowing this is just a cold."

"I did. My first thought was to rush him to the hospital." Tony took a deep breath. "Instead I let you go get the medicine."

"You can't rush him to the hospital every time he coughs or gets a fever." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"See there it is." Tony thrust his finger towards Gibbs. "That eye roll again."

"Tony it's understandable you're worried. I'm just asking you to not let it become all consuming."

"I'm not!" Tony barked.

"When I got back you were sitting in the same spot staring at him sleep." Gibbs looked at Tony. "I was gone almost an hour."

Tony growled as he stood up and went to storm into the kitchen. He felt arms reach around his waist and pull him close before he reached the dining room.

"Stop." Tony pushed at Gibbs' arms trying to struggle free.

"Tony." Gibbs dropped a kiss to his neck. "I didn't mean to dismiss your concern."

"Don't try to be all sweet now." Tony sounded annoyed as he half heartedly continued to try and free himself from Gibbs arms.

"I'm not being sweet." Another kiss to Tony's neck. "I'm being understanding."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ass."

"You have a cute one." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony tried to not laugh but a snicker escaped his lips as he shook his head.

"Actually it's sexy." Gibbs let one hand drift back and grab Tony's ass.

"You're only saying that because you're horny." Tony chuckled.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "It's true."

Tony sighed having settled into Gibbs embrace.

"I love you." Gibbs smiled. "And I'll try to be more considerate."

"I'll try not to freak out all the time." Tony rubbed his hand across Gibbs arm. "No guarantees though."

"None needed." Gibbs smirked, kissing Tony's cheek.

Stepping out of Gibbs arms, Tony turned and smiled back at him. His hand came up and caressed Gibbs cheek as he kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you."

Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"And when the hell did you become so freaking understanding." Tony smirked.

"It happens now and then." Gibbs grinned. "Now go check on him. I know you want to."

Tony smiled and turned to walk away. Gibbs quickly smacked his ass.

Tony lifted up his t-shirt and shook his ass at Gibbs. He heard Gibbs laugh and looked back.

"I know you want it."

"Always." Gibbs chuckled.

##########################################################################

Gibbs stood in the doorway of Reed's room watching as Tony touched his forehead then smoothed down his hair. Reed never stirred. Surprisingly, Tony left Reed's bedside and walked over to Gibbs.

"He's not warm anymore." Tony smiled.

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

Taking Gibbs hand Tony led him back down the stairs and towards the couch. Tony lay down and looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs eye brow went up.

Tony wiggled his finger at Gibbs to join him. Never able to deny Tony, Gibbs joined Tony, they moved to lay on their sides face to face. Gibbs hand touched the small of Tony's back.

"Do we wake him up for lunch?" Tony asked as his arm wrapped around Gibbs waist.

"He'll probably wake up soon." Gibbs smiled.

"So how long do we have?" Tony grinned.

"Not long enough." Gibbs smirked.

Tony's hand slipped down and squeezed Gibbs' ass. "Long enough to play."

"Play." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony kissed down Gibbs' neck.

"Right." Gibbs sighed as his hands crawled up Tony's back feeling the muscles taunt under his touch. He felt Tony's hand squeeze his ass again then push their bodies deeper together. It never ceased to amaze him how good Tony felt. Tony's body was always warm and inviting, the passion and desire always burning just below the surface.

"I love touching you." Tony moaned slipping his hand between their bodies and rubbing Gibbs' cock.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned. "Stop."

"Why? Tony pulled his head back looking into Gibbs' eyes.

"You know why."

"No I don't." Tony slowly undid Gibbs' jeans his hand slipping inside and into Gibbs' boxers. His hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock gently stroking it.

Involuntarily Gibbs eyes closed as he grabbed Tony's ass and squeezed hard.

"Tony." Gibbs growled.

The hand around his cock tightened as the strokes became painfully slow.

Tony's nipped at Gibbs' earlobe then spoke. "Say it."

Gibbs fought the urge to thrust up into Tony's hand. Tony had quickly learned what he liked, learned exactly what drove him crazy and this was one of those things.

"Say it." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"Please."

"Please what." Tony's hand made a long tight movement up Gibbs' cock.

"Stroke my cock." Gibbs panted. "Hard."

Tony's hand now made quick hard strokes over Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs lips crushed down on Tony's devouring his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from crying out. But as his body shook with the approaching release, Gibbs ripped his lips from Tony's and snarled like some wild animal.

"Come for me." Tony moaned.

The release took hold with such intensity that Gibbs felt the world go black around him as his whole body tensed causing him to crush Tony to him. He tried to take a deep breath only to have his lungs rebel. It was only the soft touch of Tony's lips against his throat that helped to calm him.

Gibbs sighed as he finally loosened his grasp on Tony.

"Oh there will be payback for this."

"Promise." Tony smirked.

"I promise." Gibbs grinned.

"I'm gonna check on Reed."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll grab a quick shower."

############################################################################

Slipping on some sweats and a t-shirt, Gibbs walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. He smiled when he looked into Reed room. Tony was sitting on the bed, his back against the wall, Reed leaning against his chest as they talked.

"Hey." Tony smiled seeing Gibbs in the door way.

"Feeling better?" Gibbs looked at Reed.

"Little bit." Reed nodded.

"He doesn't have a temp but still has the cough."

"Give him some of the other medicine." Gibbs nodded at the other unopened box.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." Rang up from Tony and Reed in unison.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Guess I better feed you both then."

"What we having?" Reed asked.

"I'll find something." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "Stay up here. I'll call you when it's ready."

Down in the kitchen Gibbs heated up some soup and made a couple sandwiches. As he sat it on the table he smiled to himself. It's been a long time since this house felt like a home, but it does now. The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. Walking over to the coffee table he picked it up and looked at the id. Vance, never a good sign.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs listened, waited, and finally responded. "Thanks Leon. I owe you one."

With that he put the phone back down on the table.

"Who was that?" Tony asked walking down the stairs carrying Reed who still looked tired.

"Vance."

"Case?" Tony asked with concern.

"No." Gibbs nodded. "Lunch is ready."

"What is it?" Tony asked, sitting Reed down at the table.

"We go before the Judge Monday at 10:30."

"Monday?" Tony looked shocked. "Wow that was quick."

"Leon made some calls." Gibbs paused. "We're taking Monday off."

"We are?" Again Tony looked shocked. Gibbs never took the day off.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"What Judge?" Reed asked.

"It's just the final step in making sure everything is in place for you stay here." Gibbs explained.

"That lady talked to him right?" Reed asked looked scared again.

"Yeah and everything is fine." Gibbs smiled.

"Do I get to go?" Reed looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Now eat your soup."

Reed stuck the spoon in the bowl and took a big mouthful.

Gibbs chuckled.

Tony ran his hands over his face. He didn't expect this to happen so soon.

"It's fine." Gibbs touched Tony's shoulder. "But we do need to call Macy."

Tony nodded.

"I'll see if she can come over in a couple hours."

"So I take it this means."

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "I had my lawyer draw up some papers."

"You and a lawyer?" Tony chuckled.

"They are necessary some times." Gibbs smirked. "Now eat."

########################################################################

"This is pretty generous and extensive." Tony said reading through the agreement Gibbs had drawn up.

"It's fair and we need someone who is going to stay." Gibbs looked at Tony. "And deal with our schedules."

Tony nodded. "I get it."

Hearing the knock at the door, Tony went to the door.

"Hey Tony." Macy smiled.

"Macy thanks for coming over." Tony smiled. "Come in."

"No problem."

They walked into the living room and Gibbs stood up and shook Macy's hand.

"Gibbs." She grinned. "I guess Reed gave you his opinion."

"He did." Gibbs smirked.

"Hopeful it was all good."

"It was." Gibbs nodded. "And we have an offer for you."

"An offer?" The term seemed odd for the situation.

"Yeah." Gibbs handed her the agreement.

"Wow." Macy looked surprised when she saw the rather thick stack of papers.

"Did you have a contract with any of your past employers?" Gibbs asked.

"I did." Macy nodded. "But usually when you're dealing with being a full time live in nanny."

"Well in some ways this is going to be worse." Gibbs chuckled. "You can read through it here, take it to your lawyer, or whatever you're comfortable with."

"I'd like to take a look through it here." Macy smiled. "Then if I have any questions we can talk."

"Sure." Gibbs nodded.

"Something to drink?" Tony asked.

"I'm good." She said dropping down onto the couch and tossing her bag at her feet.

About twenty minutes later, Macy put the papers down. Gibbs walked in front the kitchen and sat in the chair by the couch. Tony followed a few minutes later and sat down on the couch.

"I'm not even sure what to say." Macy shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked taking a deep breath.

"No." She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. I mean it's-"

"We can talk about changing anything you aren't happy with." Tony looked concerned.

"It's an amazing offer." Macy smiled trying to sooth the concern she saw on Tony's face.

"Then what?" Tony asked.

"I just didn't expect all this." Macy chuckled. "This is thorough."

"We need someone long term we don't want to go through this process again in a year." Gibbs looked at Macy. "Reed needs the stability with everything he's been through."

"Yeah I can see you want that." Macy sighed. "The bonuses for staying are great."

"So?" Gibbs leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"No one would turn this down." She laughed.

"Good." Gibbs smiled.

"I do have one request or suggestion." Macy glanced between Tony and Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm staying with a friend right now." Macy paused. "Since the family I worked for moved. I'm still looking for an apartment."

Gibbs nodded.

"I saw an apartment complex on the way here." Macy smiled. "About five miles back."

"Yeah. Their nice apartments." Tony nodded. "I looked at them once."

"I'll make a couple calls." Gibbs smirked understanding what Macy was getting at.

"That way I'd be close if you got called to a case."

"It's a good idea." Gibbs chuckled. "We definitely need to thank Abby."

"So do I." Macy laughed.

#############################################################################

Monday came too soon and Tony was a ball of nerves as he dressed for court. Gibbs smirked as he walked into the bedroom and watched Tony readjust his tie.

"It's fine." Gibbs shook his head.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Tony asked, seeing Gibbs still in his sweats and t-shirt.

"I was helping someone else get dressed." Gibbs grinned.

"Do I have to wear this?" Reed pouted as he walked into the bedroom.

Tony looked down at him and smiled. It was scary, Reed looking like a little man in his dress pants and shirt. The tie was what he was complaining about.

"You can take it off once we're done." Tony chuckled.

Reed groaned. "Fine."

Grabbing his clothes Gibbs disappeared into the bathroom.

Jumping up on the bed, Reed sat there and looked at Tony.

"What's on your mind?" Tony asked sitting down next to him.

"Is it over after this?" Reed asked.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "And really this is nothing."

"Are you sure?" Reed looked concerned.

"Yes." Tony smiled.

"What do I have to do?"

Tony chuckled. "Just sit there with Jethro and look handsome."

"I can do that." Reed grinned.

"Yeah I know." Tony shook his head.

"Then what?"

"We go have lunch."

"Cool." Reed fell back on the bed. "And I can take the tie off."

"And you can take the tie off then."

############################################################################

Walking into the courthouse, Tony looked down at Reed not sure if he was in awe of the large overwhelming building or scared.

"This is huge!" Reed said answering Tony's question.

"Yeah." Tony chuckled.

"There's Mark." Gibbs nodded to where Mark sat on a bench outside one of the courtrooms.

"Mark." Tony smiled as they approached the man.

"Tony. Jethro." Mark smiled shaking their hands. Then he looked at Reed. "How's it going my man?"

"Awesome." Reed grinned. "You have to come see my jungle gym."

"Jungle gym?" Mark looked at Tony then back at Reed. "That sounds pretty cool."

"It's awesome and all my friends helped build it."

"Really." Mark grinned. "You made a lot of new friends?"

Reed nodded. "There's Abby, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, Jimmy, Director Vance. Oh and Macy. She's my babysitter."

"Wow. That's a lot of friends." Mark chuckled. "You've been busy."

"And I got to see mold, blood, tire tracks. And Jimmy showed me pictures of teeth."

Mark looked confused.

"He got a tour of NCIS." Gibbs smirked.

"Ah right." Mark laughed. "Seems like everything is going well?"

"It is." Tony smiled.

"Well this is just the last step. Shouldn't take long." Mark motioned for Tony to sit down.

Dropping down next to Mark, Tony cleared his throat.

"Don't worry." Mark smiled. "The judge will ask me a few questions, just to clarify all the paperwork he has. He may ask you a couple questions just about how Reed is adjusting and then he'll ask the witness to stand up and should end with that."

"The witness?" Tony looked concerned.

"Your character witness." Mark wasn't sure why Tony looked concerned.

"You never said anything about that?" Tony paused. "Is that Jethro?"

"No." Mark pulled out a file. "I have five witnesses listed which is over kill actually."

"I never gave you a list of character witnesses."

"I know I received the list from the NCIS office." Mark chuckled. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Who?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head already knowing what was going on.

"From Director Vance. He said you had five witnesses who wanted to be here."

Just as Tony looked up at Gibbs. Five people suddenly approached them.

Looking over at their friends, Tony shook his head trying to shake away the tears that threatened.

"Did you really think we would let you go through any of this alone?" Ducky smiled.

"We're family." Abby paused. "And we do this together."

Tim, Ziva, and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

Tony nodded not trusting his voice.

"Sorry I'm late." Macy came jogging up beside the others.

"Hey Macy." Abby smiled.

"Alright." Mark stood up. "Let's get this show on the road."

Gibbs kissed Tony quickly. "Everyone will be right behind you."

Tony smiled and touched Gibbs cheek. "I know."

Walking into the courtroom, Mark and Tony made their way to the table in front of the judge's bench and took a seat. The two benches behind them filled with their family as Abby had said. Reed was sitting on Gibbs lap talking to Abby who was beside him and Macy and Ziva was leaning over from the bench behind.

Mrs. Tamlin and a lawyer walked over and sat at the table on the opposite side of Tony and Mark.

"HI!" Reed said and waved at her when she looked back.

She waved back and smiled.

A few moments later the judge walked in.

"All rise."

"Please be seated." Judge Turner shook his head as he sat down. Everyone sat except for Mark and the other lawyer. "This is the hearing for guardianship of Reed Geery. I have the report from Child Protective Services."

"Yes sir." The other lawyer spoke.

The judge looked at Mrs. Tamlin. "Your recommendation still stands?"

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"There is no surviving family and Mr. DiNozzo was appointed legal guardian by the parents." The judge looked at Mark.

"Yes your honor." Mark answered.

Looking at the papers in front of him the judge glanced at a few things then looked back at Mark. "Reed will attend school starting this fall at Garmon Elementary?"

"Yes as long as he passes the entrance exam next week, which he already passed in Ohio."

"And the home that Mr. DiNozzo and Reed have been living in." The judge looked at a paper again. "Owned by Mr. Gibbs. Is that to be their permanent residence?"

"Yes your honor and papers where actually filed last week. The home is actually now in Mr. DiNozzo's and Mr. Gibbs' names. If you need the paper-"

"No I have it." The judge said as he found the paper.

Tony glared back at Gibbs. He had never told Tony about that.

Gibbs just shrugged and smiled at Tony.

"Mr. DiNozzo and Mr. Gibbs both work."

"And they have already hired a skilled child care provider." Mark pulled out a copy of Macy's resume. "I have her vita."

"Approach the bench." The Judge held out his hand as Mark approached and accepted the paper.

Returning to the table Mark spoke again. "She has a Bachelors degree in child psychology and education."

The judge quickly read through the vital. "And the character witness."

Everyone behind Tony stood up.

The judge shook his head. "Counselor, only one character witness is necessary."

"I know your honor but they all wanted to be here." Mark explained.

"I need to talk to one so make a choice." The judge smirked.

"Ducky. Everyone else sit." Mark smiled.

"Your name?" The judge asked.

"Doctor Donald Mallard." Ducky nodded.

"How long have you known Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Around ten years, give or take a few days." Ducky smiled.

"And you feel he can raise Reed with all the responsibility necessary."

"Absolutely Anthony is a capable, responsible, and loving individual."

"Do you know Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes." Ducky nodded.

"And do you believe he will also be a positive influence on raising Reed?"

"A child could not ask for two better people to be role models."

"Thank you Doctor Mallard." The judge nodded.

"That was easy." Ducky mumbled as he sat down.

"Does the state have anything else?" The judge asked looking at the state's appointed lawyer.

"No your honor."

"Do you have anything?" The Judge looked at Mark.

"No your honor."

"Guardianship approved." The Judge brought down the gavel.

The courtroom erupted in applause.

The Judge glared back at the group behind Tony, causing them all to pause then he shook his head and walked out of the courtroom.

"Is that it?" Reed looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Can I take this off now?" Reed pulled at the tie.

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled as he help Reed remove the tie.

Tony and Mark came around to the group. Tony grabbed Gibbs by the middle of the shirt and pulled him forward.

"And when were you going to tell me about the house?" Tony asked.

"Right now." Gibbs grinned.

"You didn't have to do that." Tony sighed.

"I did." Gibbs nodded. "Because that is your home, Reed's home, no matter what."

"Thank you." Tony smiled and gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "Now can we get lunch, I'm starved."

"Mark can you come?" Gibbs asked.

"I have another case." Mark paused. "But thank you."

"Please come visit." Tony shook Mark's hand. "Reed would love it."

"I will." Mark smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you for everything." Tony sighed. "Really."

Mark nodded then looked at Jethro.

"I'm going to talk to Mark for a minute." Gibbs looked at Tony. "Be right back."

The two men stepped outside the courtroom and Mark handed Gibbs a small piece of paper.

"The name and number you wanted." Mark smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs glanced at the paper then stuffed it into his inside coat pocket.

"She can take care of everything."

"Good." Gibbs nodded and extended his hand to Mark. "Again thank you for everything."

"Anytime." Mark sighed. "Well I do really need to go."

Turning to return to the courtroom everyone started to emerge.

"We need to get back." Abby sighed.

"I figured." Gibbs smiled.

"We love you." Abby hugged him.

"We know." Gibbs dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Can we go? I'm hungry." Reed ran up to Gibbs and asked.

"We're going I'm just saying goodbye to everyone." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"My stomach's growling." Reed grinned.

"Okay I get it." Gibbs chuckled.

#######################################################################

"Can I go change?" Reed asked the minute they stepped in the door.

"Yeah. Go." Gibbs chuckled.

Reed took off up the steps.

Closing the door behind him, Tony leaned back and grabbed Gibbs' arm.

"Hey." Gibbs smirked falling against Tony.

"Thank you." Tony sighed putting his arms around Gibbs' neck. "For everything today and every day."

A nod as Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony sliding his hands down his back side.

"The house, you shouldn't have-"

Gibbs silenced him with a kiss.

"It's our home now." Gibbs paused. "That's what I want, always."

"Look at you all sweet."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah that's me Mr. Sweet."

A knock at the door made Tony jumped.

"It's Macy." Gibbs smirked letting go of Tony.

"Macy?" Tony stepped away from the door.

"Hey Macy thanks for coming." Gibbs said opening the door.

"No problem." She smiled. "Where's my main man?"

"Changing." Tony looked at her then Gibbs.

"Macy is taking Reed to NCIS." Gibbs paused. "Then she and Abby are taking him to dinner."

"Okay." Tony still looked confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Good things?" Tony asked concerned.

"Always." Gibbs grinned.

"MACY!" Reed squealed coming down the stairs.

"Hey you." She smiled as Reed ran over and hugged her. "You ready to party?"

"Yeah!" He looked back at Tony.

"You're gonna hang out with Macy at NCIS for awhile." Tony smiled.

"COOL!"

"Then Abby and I are taking you out to dinner." Macy grinned. "Sound good."

"Awesome." Reed nodded.

"We'll be back around seven."

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds good."

"You two doing grown up things again?" Reed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "But you deserve to go have fun today."

Reed grinned. "Thanks."

Pulling out his wallet Gibbs handed Reed a ten dollar bill.

Reed's eyes got big.

"In case you want something or need something while you're out partying." Gibbs chuckled.

"Sweet!" Reed stuffed it down in the pocket of his jeans.

Gibbs shook his head. He really was like Tony in a lot of ways.

"You ready?" Macy asked Reed.

"Love ya." Reed grinned as he took Macy's hand.

"You too. Have fun." Tony smiled.

Tony and Gibbs watched from the door as the car drove away. Then Gibbs, closed the door and grabbed Tony pulling him into his arms.

"Is this why you wanted to be alone?" Tony grinned as he slipped his arms around Gibbs' neck.

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "But it's a perk."

"So what is it you have to talk about?"

"Let's go sit down." Gibbs nodded towards the living room.

"You're kind freaking me out Jethro."

"I told you it's nothing terrible." Gibbs shook his head sitting down on the couch.

Tony dropped down next to him still looking concerned.

Taking Tony's hand Gibbs took a deep breath.

"I love you and I love Reed." Gibbs paused. "And I want to make sure both of you are always taken care of."

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "We are taken care of."

"I know but with Reed and our situation we need to take specific measures to make sure he always stays here."

"Which means what?" Tony asked.

"I want us both to legally adopt Reed. That way if anything happens to either of us, there's no questions and no concerns." Gibbs watched Tony for a reaction. "Is that something you're comfortable with?"

Tony leaned forward capturing Gibbs' lips in an all too brief kiss. When he pulled back he was smiling.

"I think that's amazing and wonderful."

Gibbs smiled. "Good."

"Is this why Mark pulled you aside?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "He gave me the name of a lawyer that can handle everything for us."

"Okay."

"I'll call her tomorrow get everything started." Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Something else on your mind?" Tony could hear the nervousness in Gibbs' voice, which he rarely if ever heard.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

There was a long pause.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Tony chuckled.

"You know I don't throw the love word around." Gibbs took both of Tony's hands

"I know." Tony grinned.

"But I love you." Gibbs sighed. "More than I ever thought I would love someone."

"I love you too. You know that." Tony squeezed Gibbs hands.

"And I don't ever wanna be without you again." Gibbs gaze fixed on Tony.

"You won't."

"I wanna make sure of that." Gibbs drop to his knee in front of Tony.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Jethro?"

"I want you forever." Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Opening it he held it out to Tony. "Will you marry me?"

Tony stopped breathing as he looked at the gold ring then at Gibbs and back at the ring.

"Are sure about this?" Tony stared at Gibbs looking for any doubt.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "Never been as sure about anything in my life."

Forgetting completely about the ring, Tony crushed his lips to Gibbs pushing him off balance. Gibbs' arms wrapped around Tony and they tumbled to the floor, Tony crashing down onto Gibbs. They never broke the kiss, just laid their on the floor locked in the embrace. Gibbs finally pulled back.

"Is that a yes?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes." Tony smiled. "God yes."

Again Gibbs pulled Tony into a kiss this time passionate and with a ravenous need. Reaching out with one hand he pushed the coffee table hard sending it skidding across the floor and out of the way. Then his hands reached between their bodies tugging and pulling at the button and zipper on Tony's slacks until they fell open and he could shove his hand inside. There was no longer any surprise when he found Tony not wearing anything underneath. Instead he eagerly wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and started stroking.

Tony moaned breaking their kiss and tossing his head back as his upper body rose up and he rocked over Gibbs' hard cock.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

Letting go of Tony's cock, Gibbs forced Tony's jacket off his shoulders and jerked it down, then Tony pulled the dress shirt over his head not wanting to deal with unbuttoning it. As soon as Tony's chest was bared, Gibbs' arms caressed up Tony's back pulling himself up and devouring Tony's neck. Shoving his hand back into Tony's slacks Gibbs was again stroking Tony's cock.

"Make me come." Tony groaned. "Please."

"Just like this?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"No." Gibbs turned gently tossing Tony down onto his back on the floor.

"What do you what?" Tony asked thrusting himself up against Gibbs' body.

"These gone." Gibbs jerked Tony's slacks down off his body leaving him naked.

"Why are you still dressed?" Tony tore Gibbs' jacket and shirt from his body. "That's better."

"Glad to hear it." Gibbs smirked then moaned as Tony's hands grabbed his cock through his slacked.

"You should be naked by now." Tony grinned as he unfastened Gibbs' slacks and started pushing them down his hips. Gibbs shifting them off the rest of the way.

"Happy now?"

Tony nodded then grabbed Gibbs by the back of the head and yanked him forward. "I'd be happier if you were making love to me."

"Well I do always want to make you happy." Gibbs sighed then nodded towards the end table.

Reaching into the drawer, Tony grabbed the small bottle, opened it and squeezed some lube into his hand. Wrapping his hand around Gibbs' cock, Tony stroked the lube over it.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned. "If you keep doing that."

Tony grinned and released Gibbs' cock. Swooping down Gibbs captured Tony's lips again as he ran two fingers over his cock coating them with some lube before pushing one against Tony's tight opening. As his finger gently slipped inside, Gibbs felt Tony moan into the kiss.

"Jethro." Tony dropped his head back as his body begged for more.

"Not enough?"

"No I want you." Tony whimpered. "Please."

"Fine." Gibbs growled removing his finger and grabbing his cock pressing it against Tony slowly guiding himself in.

"God yes." Tony moaned grasping Gibbs' hips and forcing him deeper into him. "Fuck me."

Gibbs let the need take over as he created a steady rhythm in and out of Tony. Why was it even more intense every time which made it even harder to make it last?

"This is so crazy." Gibbs sighed as he wrapped his hand around Tony's cock stroking over its length.

"Jethro." Tony clawed at Gibbs' hips.

"How can it keep getting better?" Gibbs slammed harder into Tony, as he increased his speed over Tony's cock.

"Make me come." Tony panted. "Harder."

Gibbs' hand tightened around Tony's cock pumping over it faster and harder.

"Oh God." Tony cried out. "Jethro."

Tony plunged over the edge, falling into some bottomless abyss that he never wanted to return from.

Lunging into Tony, Gibbs gave in, overwhelmed by the ecstasy and accepting the releasing. He roared like some wild animal as he came and collapsed down onto Tony's body.

"Question?" Tony murmured still trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Gibbs groaned.

"This isn't like a-" Tony panted. "some weird amazing sex before marriage thing is it?"

Gibbs laughed. "No."

"You're not gonna like only want it once a month when we get married?"

"God no." Gibbs shook his head

"Good."

"Why is that your plan?" Gibbs rolled off of Tony. "Seduce me into marrying you with amazing sex then cutting me off."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"You did want the ring right?" Gibbs laughed as he picked up the ring box from the floor.

Tony rolled over on his side. "Oh god I'm so sorry."

Gibbs smirked. "I'm not complaining. Just um wanted to make sure."

"It's beautiful." Tony sighed taking the box from Gibbs.

"I'm glad you like it." Gibbs turned facing Tony and pulled the ring out of the box. He took Tony's hand and slipped it on his finger. "Looks even better on your finger."

"Yeah."

Taking Tony's hand Gibbs kissed the ring. "No getting away now."

"I wouldn't even try." Tony grinned.

Gibbs' arm circled around Tony and drew Tony against his body. His lips brushed against Tony's ear. "You are the one. I want to marry you because I know you are all I will ever need and want for the rest of my life."

"That's good." Tony sighed. "Because I only plan to do this marriage thing once."

"You will believe me." Gibbs nodded.

Tony glanced at the clock on the wall.

"You know" Tony kissed Gibbs neck. "We have four hours before Reed comes back."

"Something you want to do." Gibbs sighed. "To occupy that time?"

"I wanna take you upstairs and start again."

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Figure I better test drive the goods as much as possible." Tony smirked. "Make sure you can keep up."

Gibbs smirked. "I'm a Marine, you need to keep up with me."

###########################################################################


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: The death of two of his friends is about to change Tony's life forever. Gibbs wants to help but will his presence help or hinder the situation. SLASH GIBBS/TONY. I'm rating it M for later chapters.**

**This story is an ideal from Hotshow. Hope she enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you everyone for all the feedback on the other chapters. I am always amazed and humbled by the wonderful feedback. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Hope everyone enjoys the final chapter. **

**Thank you so much to Cookie62 for beta reading you're awesome!**

"Abby!" Reed grinned as he ran into the lab followed by Macy.

"Hey my man." Abby smile as she bent down and accepted his hug. "You ready to hang out?"

"Yup." Reed smiled.

"I just need to finish something up and we can blow this Popsicle stand." She grinned as she took his hand and lead him to her desk. He jumped up into the chair.

"Question." Reed looked serious now.

"Okay." Abby nodded. "Hit me with it."

"Does Jethro want to marry Uncle Tony?"

Abby looked over at Macy then back at Reed. "Um I don't know. Why?"

Reed twirled around on the chair. "I saw Jethro in the bedroom looking at a ring in a box."

Abby put her foot on the chair stopping Reed.

"Are you sure?" Abby stared at Reed.

Reed nodded.

"And you're sure it was a ring?"

Again Reed nodded.

"In a box?" Abby's eyes were wide.

Reed laughed. "Yeah."

Abby looked back over at Macy.

"Maybe that's why Gibbs asked me to take Reed." Macy shrugged.

"Does he know you saw him?" Abby asked Reed.

"No." Reed shook his head. "Do you think he'll be mad?"

"Oh no, no." Abby shook her head. "Of course not."

"It would be cool if they got married." Reed smiled. "They love each other."

"Yeah." Abby nodded and smiled.

"And you can all come to the wedding." Reed grinned. "Party time."

"You can't say anything about this to Uncle Tony until we know for sure." Abby looked at Reed. "You understand?"

Reed nodded. "I know it's a surprise right?"

"Yeah." Abby grinned. "A big surprise."

"Can we go eat now?" Reed sighed.

She smirked. "You have the appetite of a DiNozzo that's for sure."

Reed giggled.

##############################################################################

Tony lay across the bed, his body tingling and completely spent, his mind still in an orgasm induced fog. He grinned when he felt Gibbs' lips on the small of his back and ascending over his spine.

"Do you know how sexy you are laying here like this?" Gibbs sighed as he kissed under Tony's ear then across his shoulder lying down beside him.

Tony grinned and looked at Gibbs, touching his cheek. Gibbs took Tony's hand, kissed the palm and held it to his chest.

"You have to say that." Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm your fiancé."

"Right." Gibbs nodded. "But I thought you were sexy long before you were my fiancé."

"Good answer." Tony smiled as he leaned in and captured Gibbs' lips. The kiss was meant to be quick and chased. Instead Gibbs' arms snaked around Tony pulling him down against his body deepening the kiss and demanding more. Tony pulled back and shook his head. "Okay, is this a Marine thing?"

"What?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"This insatiable appetite." Tony grinned.

Gibbs shook his head as his hands drifted down Tony's back and squeezed his ass. "No this is because of you."

"Are you going to want me this much after ten years of marriage?" Tony sighed.

"Absolutely." Gibbs growled with desire.

"Twenty years?"

"Even more so." Gibbs' lips caressed down Tony's throat.

Tony moaned. "You realize in twenty years you'll be in your seventies."

Gibbs smacked Tony's ass.

Tony laughed.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "And I'll still want to make love to you until you collapse in my arms."

Tony sighed as Gibbs' hand reached around and found his hard cock.

"Jethro." Tony groaned. "Please."

"Is that a please, make you come again?" Gibbs asked as he stroked Tony's cock.

"Yes."

Gibbs nudged Tony back down onto the bed. "Let me hear you."

"I love when you stroke my cock." Tony moaned. "Feels so good."

"And I love to do this to you." Gibbs groaned. "It makes me hard."

Tony whimpered.

"It turns you on that I can get hard just from touching you."

"God yes." Tony panted.

"That just jacking you off makes me want to come." Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony's body shivered as his cock begged for release.

"Come for me." Gibbs sped up his actions.

Tony clawed at Gibbs' back as he felt another orgasm spread across his body.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he thrust his hips up and came. His body melted down into the bed. Again he felt Gibbs' lips, this time kissing his chest and up his neck.

"Again, so damn sexy." Gibbs sighed.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' face jerking him down into a kiss.

########################################################################

The front door opened and Reed went running into the living room. Tony and Gibbs were sitting on the couch.

"We had so much fun." Reed practically screamed as he jumped up on the couch a bag in his hand.

"That's good to hear." Gibbs smirked.

Abby and Macy walked in smiling.

"Yeah I think he might end up being a skee ball champion." Macy grinned.

"You two have a good night?" Abby asked trying to look at Tony's hands.

"Um yeah." Tony gave her an odd look wondering what she was trying to do.

"Good." Abby nodded walking closer still trying to look at Tony's hands.

"Abby are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Fine." She forced herself to look up and smile.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled.

Tony turned to Gibbs and whispered. "Did you tell her?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Are you getting married?" Reed asked holding up Tony's hand that now wore the ring.

Abby's eyes went wide.

"Um I think we should talk about this later." Tony cleared his throat and pulled his hand from Reed's.

"But that is the ring I saw Jethro staring at."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "When did you see me staring at the ring?"

Reed turned to Gibbs. "In the bedroom."

Gibbs looked over and saw Abby wringing her hands and chewing her lip. He sighed. "Yes I asked Tony to marry me."

"That is awesome." She said running over and throwing herself onto Tony's lap and hugging him.

"Thanks Abs." He hugged her back then coughed. "Can't breathe!"

"Right." She jumped up then threw herself at Gibbs, hugging him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Abs." He kissed her cheek.

She grabbed Tony's hand and looked at the ring. It was gold with diamonds in the center. "It's beautiful."

"I know." Tony smiled as he looked at the gold band on his finger then over at Gibbs.

"Ahhh, you two are so cute." Abby grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Reed laughed.

"What are you laughing at." Tony grabbed Reed pulling him into his lap as he tickled him.

"It's funny." Reed continued to laugh.

"So when's the big day?" Abby asked still in Gibbs lap.

"I just asked him." Gibbs chuckled.

"Soon right?" Abby looked at Tony.

"We'll talk about it." Tony stopped tickling Reed.

"Do I get to help?" Reed asked.

"Of course." Tony smiled.

Reed reached into the bag he was holding and found what he wanted then looked at Gibbs.

"I won something for you." Reed smiled.

"You did?" Gibbs smiled.

Reed nodded as he pulled out the prize and handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled as he looked at it. It was a soft plastic little finger topper that looked like some kind of alien. His arms wiggled and flopped when he moved.

"It will fit on your chisel." Reed smiled.

Gibbs nodded. "I bet it will. Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Okay." Tony put Reed down. "Go get ready for bed it's getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay." Reed ran towards the steps and headed upstairs.

Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"What?"

"I so want to see you work with that little alien on the top of your chisel handle." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Abby smirked. "That will be so cute."

"Up." He snapped as he pushed her off his lap.

"We need to head out anyway." Abby grinned.

Gibbs and Tony walked them to the door. Abby hugged them both within an inch of their life.

"Is this a secret?" She suddenly asked.

"For a few days." Gibbs paused. "Until Tony gets back to work."

She nodded. God she hated keeping things secret.

#################################################################################

"You know she won't be able to last long?" Tony smirked. "Not with something this big."

"I know." Gibbs chuckled as he climbed into bed.

"Maybe after Reed finishes his Kindergarten test tomorrow I should come into work and we can tell everyone."

"I think she can survive a day or two." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah." Tony crawled into bed curling up against Gibbs. "So what kind of wedding do you want?"

"Doesn't matter." Gibbs sighed. "As long as you're there."

Tony looked up. "That's not an answer."

"This is your one and only wedding so what do you want?"

"Small just close friends." Tony smiled.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "What else."

"Nothing too formal." Tony grinned.

"Good." Gibbs chuckled.

"And soon." Tony smirked. "I wanna marry you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs kissed Tony quickly. "Believe me."

"I know."

"And your father?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed. "I need to talk to him eventually, but having him at the wedding is not important."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"And your dad?" Tony questioned.

"I'll talk to him but not necessary for him to be at the wedding."

The knock at the door made them both grin.

"Come in." Gibbs sighed.

Reed opened the door and stepped into the room with his hand still on the door handle.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?" Tony asked sliding over to his side of the bed.

Reed shrugged. "I'm not tired."

Tony smirked. "Come on."

Reed grinned and ran over jumping up on the bed. He settled in leaning back against Tony.

"When's the wedding going to be?" Reed asked.

"Soon." Gibbs smiled.

"Is everyone going to be there?" Reed questioned.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Reed scrunched up his nose and made a face.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Awesome!" Reed smiled.

"But right now you need to go to bed because you have your test tomorrow." Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Reed. "You ready?"

Reed nodded. "I know it all."

Gibbs and Tony both chuckled.

"I'm sure you do." Gibbs smirked.

############################################################################

Morning had come too soon and Gibbs was on his way to work when the idea struck him. Making a quick stop, he walked into work with one minute to spare. He chuckled to himself. God he was turning into Tony.

McGee and Ziva were already at their desks as he strolled into the bullpen.

"Abby's lab, ten minutes." As he said it he was continued through the bullpen and towards the back elevator.

###################################################################

"Got it." Abby nodded just as Director Vance walked into her lab to find everyone standing there, including Duck.

"Something I should know?" Vance folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded for everyone to leave. Everyone scurried except for Abby.

"Here or my office?" Vance asked.

"Abby's office." Gibbs said as he made his way, Vance following.

#############################################################################

Tony was sitting outside the room looking in through the window in the wall. Reed sat across a table talking to the female kindergarten test administrator. Tony had watched as he identified shapes and colors, unable to hear if he had answered correctly. Now they seemed to be conversing, but Tony know he was being asked his phone number, address, abc's, numbers, etc. Letting out a long breath, Tony tried to calm his growing nerves. Reed knew everything he needed to, both he and Gibbs had been working with him, but still sometimes tests can get the best of kids. Dropping his head back against the wall he closed his eyes thinking if he didn't look at them maybe waiting would be easier.

"Mr. DiNozzo."

The voice suddenly in the room made Tony jump up and Reed laughed.

"Yes." Tony tugged down on his suit jacket looking at the test administrator standing before him with Reed.

"We're all done." The woman smiled.

"Okay." Tony stood there waiting.

"Reed passed with flying colors." She grinned.

"Alright." Tony high fived Reed.

"I missed one." Reed said looking disappointed.

"That's okay." Tony smiled then looked up at the woman. "That is okay right?"

"Yes." She chuckled.

"But I realized I messed up." Reed added.

"That's good." Tony smiled mussing up Reed's hair.

"You'll receive a notification letter of start dates, orientation days, all of that." The woman explained to Tony.

"Thank you." Tony shook her hand.

"You're welcome."

"Let's go grab some food and head home." Tony said grabbing Reed and tossing him over his shoulder.

Reed starting laughing as Tony carried him out the door.

##########################################################################

"You sure about this?" Vance asked l

"Yeah."

"Okay." Vance nodded. "Then it's all yours."

"Thanks."

#############################################################################

"When will Jethro be home?" Reed asked jumping onto the couch.

Tony glanced at his watch. "Not too much longer."

"I want to tell him about my test."

"He'll be very proud of you." Tony smiled. "Like I am."

Reed grinned.

A knock at the door made Tony stand up. He wasn't expecting anyone and no one knocked on Gibbs door.

"Stay here." Tony looked at Reed as he headed towards the front door. He glanced out the window and looked surprised as he opened the door.

"Agent DiNozzo." The NCIS agent nodded.

"Agent Logan right?" Tony thought the man looked familiar. Then he realized there was an NCIS limo out-front.

"I've been sent to bring you and Reed to NCIS." Agent Logan said.

"Okay." Tony looked puzzled. "By whom?"

"Special Agent Gibbs."

Tony chuckled. "Right."

"We really need to be going."

"And am I suppose to-"

"Agent Gibbs said come as you are. Reed as well."

Hearing his name for a second time, Reed finally ran over and stood beside Tony.

"Are we going to NCIS?" Reed asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Sweet! Let's go." Reed grabbed Tony's hand.

"Alright give me a minute." Tony looked at Agent Logan.

"You really don't need anything sir."

Tony shook his head. "Let's go then."

##############################################################################

"This is so cool!" Reed grinned as he relaxed back into the seat.

"First limo ride?" Tony smirked.

"Yeah." Reed nodded. "It's huge!"

"Want something to drink?" Tony leaned over and opened the fridge shaking his head and smiling when he saw the juice boxes inside. Jethro had thought of everything it seemed. Grabbing one, Tony handed it to Reed.

"So why are we going to NCIS?" Reed asked as he jabbed the straw into the juice box top."

"I don't know." Tony sighed. "Jethro is up to something."

"Maybe he just misses us." Reed smiled.

"Could be." Tony chuckled.

"Or maybe he found out I passed my test!" Reed grinned.

"I'm sure he could find that out."

"Guess we'll find out when we get there." Reed took a sip of juice.

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "Guess we will."

##############################################################################

The limo pulled up to the front of the building and stopped. Agent Logan walked around and opened the door.

Stepping out, Tony helped Reed out then looked at Logan.

"Agent Thompson is waiting for you in the lobby."

Tony sighed. "Do I ever get to know what is going on?"

"Soon." Logan smiled.

Taking Reed's hand they made their way in the door and Agent Thompson smiled.

"Tony, Reed." He nodded. "Follow me."

Taking the elevator to the third floor they stepped out and made their way over to the steps to the roof. Tony smiled when he saw Jethro standing there leaning against the wall.

Agent Thompson took a step back from them but stayed there.

"Jethro." Reed ran over and was immediately scooped up by Gibbs.

"Hey, you passed your test."

"Yeah." Reed smiled.

"What's going on?" Tony asked suspiciously.

Still holding Reed, Gibbs face grew serious. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted to marry me as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"And you just wanted our close friends?"

"Yeah." Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Then marry me now. Right here." Gibbs let a half smile play across his face.

"Now. Here?" Tony was shocked.

"Everything's ready."

"What did you do?" Tony grinned.

"I want to marry you. Now."

"But I'm not dressed for-"

"That's taken care of." Gibbs smiled. "Everything you and Reed need is in the conference room."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "Marry me."

Tony grinned then nodded.

A broad smile flashed across Gibbs face.

"You're getting married now!" Reed screamed.

"Yeah." Gibbs put Reed down. "So go with Tony and get changed."

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

Gibbs hand caressed Tony's face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss. "Now go change. Agent Thompson will tell you two when we're ready for you."

###########################################################################

Tony and Reed were now changed. Both wearing black dress slacks and white dress shirts.

"Now what?" Reed looked up at Tony.

"We wait."

There was a knock at the door and a man stuck his head in.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes." Tony didn't know the man.

He was carrying a large black case that he placed on the table.

"Roger Javier." The man extended his hand.

"Tony."

"Jethro sent me. I'm a jeweler." Roger smiled as he opened the case. "I'm here to let you pick a ring for Jethro."

Tony chuckled. "He does think of everything."

"I brought a large assortment of bands, although I also have the same band as yours in Jethro's size."

"Okay,"

"And Jethro has also requested that Reed gets a ring."

"Me?" Reed looked surprised but excited.

"Yes. A token that you are now all family."

Tony swallowed the emotion in his throat.

"It will be sized as he grows up." Roger smiled.

Tony nodded. "Um, I want the same for Jethro as I have."

Roger nodded. "Of course, excellent decision."

"Reed you get to pick a ring." Tony picked Reed up and let him look at the rings in the case.

"Can I get one like the two of you?" Reed looked at Tony then Roger.

"I have one just like it." Roger grinned.

"I want that one." Reed said firmly.

"Well you two made my job extremely easy." Roger chuckled.

"Believe me it usually does go that smoothly."

"I do need to take your ring. For the service." Roger explained to Tony.

"Right." Tony slipped off his ring handing it to Roger.

"Agent Thompson will be in to escort you." Roger nodded as he closed the case and walked out of the room.

Before the door closed Agent Thompson walked in. "They're ready for you."

"I'm ready." Tony smiled taking Reeds hand and following Thompson.

Again as they reached the steps Jethro was standing there dressed in the same black slacks and white dress shirt.

"Now what?" Tony grinned at Jethro.

"We walk down the aisle as a family." Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded not trusting his voice and the emotion welling within him.

Walking up the steps, Gibbs opened the door to the roof. Tony was in complete awe.

A blue carpet lead the way to the front where a minister stood waiting and smiling. Along the side of the carpet stood pillars with vases of beautiful blue iris's and baby's breath. Behind the minister were columns with flowing blue swags that moved gently in the light breeze. Their friends stood in front of their seats on either side of the carpet smiling at the three of them. Off to the side behind their friends four tables were set up with white tablecloths and short vases of more blue flowers. Behind that sat an amazing three tier wedding cake. Each tier was square and also white with blue piping on it. On the other side sat a cellist and two violinist bows poised to start playing.

"You did all this today?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs smirked then looked down and took Reed's hand. Tony followed taking Reed's other hand as they started down towards the minister. The strings started to play as they walked forward. Tony glanced at his friends. Abby was already crying, Ziva wasn't far behind. Palmer, Ducky and McGee smiled happily. Even Director Vance stood smiling at them.

As they reached the minister, the music stopped and Gibbs told Reed to stand beside Tony. The minister began to speak. Tony tried to listen, tried to focus on the words as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest.

"Jethro has asked to speak his own vows." The minister handed Jethro the ring and nodded.

Taking Tony's hands Gibbs took a deep breath as he stared into Tony's eyes.

"I never wanted to get married again." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony grinned.

"I had made to many mistakes and I didn't want another one." Gibbs sighed. "But you changed all of that. You loved me for exactly who I am, not someone you want me to be."

Tony nodded holding back the tears.

"You fit perfectly in my life, in my arms, and in every facet of my world. No one has ever done that." Gibbs paused and cleared his throat. "Not only did you give me your love, but you gave me something I never thought I would have again. A home and a family."

Tony couldn't help it the tears fell.

"I love you endlessly, hopelessly, and more than I ever thought I could love someone. I promise to always be here for you and Reed, no matter what." Gibbs smiled. "And I promise when I act like a bastard you can head slap me or smack me whatever is necessary to remind me of how blessed I am to have you." Gibbs slipped the ring on Tony's finger.

The minister turned to Tony. "Would you like to say something or I can have you repeat the traditional vows. I know Jethro surprised you with this."

"I want to say something." Tony took a deep breath.

The minister nodded and handed Tony the ring.

"I was completely surprised today."

Everyone laughed.

Tony shook his head. "But like I told you, all I wanted was you, Reed and our friends. Those are the only people that matter."

Gibbs smiled.

"I love you. And you are the one that has given me everything. A home, a family, love, something I never thought I would have." Tony sighed. "You are the only one I ever want or need to make me completely happy."

Reed was grinning up at them.

"And I promise to always love you, even when you are a bastard." Tony smirked.

Their friends laughed.

"Plus I give you the right to head slap me whenever I get annoying and obnoxious."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"I mean really annoying and obnoxious." Tony chuckled. "I never thought I would love someone so deeply and completely as I love you and I never want to be without that love again." Tony slipped the ring on Gibbs' finger his hands shaking.

The minister smiled. "Reed step forward between Jethro and Tony."

Reed stepped over standing between the two men; he glanced up at them then at the minister.

"Reed. Jethro and Tony have committed themselves not only to each other but to you." The minister smiled at Reed. "They want you to have this ring as a token of their love and commitment to caring for you as you grow and become the man you are meant to be."

The minister handed the ring to Tony. Both Gibbs and Tony bent down to Reed.

"We love you and will always be there for you." Tony smiled as he handed the ring to Gibbs.

"No matter what you can always come to us and we love you unconditionally as if you were our own son." Gibbs said then handed the ring to Reed.

Reed looked at Gibbs.

"Whatever finger you want to wear it on." Gibbs smiled.

Reed slipped it on his middle finger of his right hand.

Gibbs took Reed's hand and led him back beside Tony.

The minister grinned. "With that done. You may kiss your husband."

Tony grabbed Gibbs by the middle of the shirt pulling him forward and crushing their lips together.

Their friends went wild clapping and cheering.

############################################################################

"That was so sweet with the ring for Reed." Abby said as she crushed Tony in a hug.

"Thanks Abs but it was all Jethro." Tony said unable to breathe.

"I know." Abby let go of Tony and hugged Gibbs. "That was so sweet."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

She finally stepped back.

"Cake." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Fine." Gibbs chuckled.

"I definitely want cake." Reed nodded.

"Okay if my guys want cake then cake it is." Gibbs smiled as he picked up Reed and the three of them made their way to the cake table.

Tony picked up the knife and placed it on the cake. Gibbs and Reed both placed their hands over the knife as they cut into it. Again their friends cheered.

Gibbs nodded to a man standing beside the table and he picked up a tray of champagne glasses. Walking around he made sure everyone had a glass. Tony and Gibbs picked up theirs.

"Go ahead." Gibbs looked at Tony knowing he wanted to say something.

"Um this was an amazing surprise, and." Tony shook his head. "I want to thank you all for doing this and being here. It means everything to the three of us. So cheers."

"Cheers!" Rang up all around.

###########################################################################

"This was-" Tony sighed as Gibbs' arm around his waist tightened.

"Exactly what I wanted." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as they danced amongst their friends.

"It's everything I wanted." Tony smiled.

"And there's more." Gibbs eyes sparkled as he looked at Tony.

"More?" Tony grinned.

"Yes."

"And what would that be?"

"Come with me." Gibbs stepped back and took Tony's hand leading him towards the table where Abby had just sat down.

"Hey hubbies." She smiled.

"We're leaving."

"I'll grab my main man and head out too." Abby looked over at Reed sitting with McGee and Palmer.

"Macy's already at the house." Gibbs paused. "You two have fun."

"I think McGee and Palmer are going to come over for a while too."

"Everyone's always welcome." Gibbs nodded.

"You two have fun." Abby grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"We will." Gibbs grinned back.

############################################################################

"Jethro!" Tony's eyes went wide as they walked into the honeymoon suite. "This is insane."

"It is our honeymoon." Gibbs grinned.

"Yes it is." Tony turned around his hands caressing up Gibbs chest. "And that means."

"What?" Gibbs arms wrapped around Tony.

"Room service." Tony grinned.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "Okay. And what do you want?"

"Strawberries, whip cream, chocolate."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"I guess we could skip the strawberries." Tony licked his lips.

"I don't think I can wait for room service." Gibbs sighed then pressed his lips to Tony's. The hunger was intense as he devoured his now husband, wanting to taste every piece of him again. He had never enjoyed just kissing someone was much as he enjoyed kissing Tony. Even when a kiss between them was little more than a touch, it touched Gibbs to the core.

Breaking the kiss, Tony stared at Gibbs. "I can't believe you did all of this today."

"I had help." Gibbs smiled pulling Tony towards the bedroom.

"I'm sure you did." Tony chuckled letting himself be led.

As they stepped into the bedroom Gibbs pulled Tony past the bed into the master bath.

Again the surprise spread across Tony's face. "You really did think of everything."

The hot tub was already full, the steam rising off the water, the rose petals floating in the water filling the room with a beautiful fragrance.

"I try." Gibbs smirked, his fingers slowly unbuttoning Tony's shirt until it hung open. Then his hands moved unbuckling Tony's belt and undoing his pants. Stopping his hands slid up and over Tony's bare chest, eliciting a moan as Gibbs pushed the shirt off of Tony's shoulders. It fell to the floor in a pile.

"My turn." Tony sighed repeating the process on Gibbs. The only difference being that once Gibbs' pants were undone Tony's hand gently squeezed Gibbs' hard cock.

Gibbs groaned as he fought the urge to just strip Tony down and take him on the bathroom floor.

"Okay, behaving for now." Tony grinned as he removed his hand and instead pushed Gibbs' pants down. "In the tub before the water gets cold."

With that Tony removed his pants and slowly moved into the tub, gently easing into the warmth of the water. Gibbs followed suit a moment later slipping in and sitting down opposite Tony.

"Come here." Gibbs' voice was low and commanding.

"Married only a few hours and already you're ordering me around." Tony grinned and pushed through the water towards Gibbs.

As soon as he was within reach, Gibbs grabbed Tony pulling Tony into his arms and onto his lap.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Well glad to see even as your husband I can arouse you so quickly."

"Yes you do." Gibbs sighed letting his hands caress over Tony's back.

"Thank you." Tony smiled putting his arms around Gibbs' neck and running his fingers through his hair.

"I haven't done anything yet." Gibbs smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "For today. Making everything perfect."

"I wanted it perfect, for you. You deserve that." Gibbs said before his lips dropped to Tony's throat.

Tony sighed as he closed his eyes and dropped his head back. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes." Gibbs managed to answer between kisses. "Is it working?"

"God yes." Tony moaned.

"Good." Gibbs' hand found Tony's hard cock wrapping around it and slowly stroking up its length.

"Jethro." The name dripped from Tony's lips like a plea.

Gibbs' other hand gently squeezed Tony's balls as he continued to stroke his cock.

Tony groaned as he clawed at the back of Gibbs' neck. "Stop please."

Staring at Tony, Gibbs looked confused.

"I want you making love to me when I come." Tony sighed.

Gibbs stopped.

"Hold your cock." Tony ordered. "And stay."

Without question Gibbs grabbed his cock around the base.

Turning around Tony positioned himself above Gibbs' cock. Holding his cock there, Gibbs did nothing more than lead his cock towards Tony. Placing his hands on the sides of the tub Tony sat back until he felt the head of Gibbs' cock press between his cheeks, then touch his opening. He heard Gibbs moan as Tony slowly moved down over Gibbs' cock, adjusting to Gibbs' size as he went. Once Gibbs was halfway buried inside Tony, he impaled himself on Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs yelled his hands instinctively grabbing Tony's hips crushing the younger man against his lap.

Tony moaned as he rocked himself against Gibbs' groin feeling Gibbs' hard cock twitch inside him.

"Let go." Tony ordered through bated breath.

Forcing himself to obey, Gibbs' hands drifted from Tony's hips up his chest caressing across the soft taunt skin.

Then Tony was bouncing over Gibbs' cock, the action made easier by the water.

"Tony." Gibbs growled grabbing Tony's cock and again stroking it.

"Oh God." Tony moaned as each time he rose off of Gibbs' cock he was thrust into Gibbs' hand.

Feeling the need to come quickly overtaking him, Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and pulled him down into his lap. Holding him there, Gibbs worked over Tony's cock feeling his own cock twitching inside Tony.

"Jethro." Tony panted rocking his hips feeling Gibbs' cock moving deep inside him. "I-"

It was the last word Tony spoke the release causing the rest of the sentence to catch in his throat. His body trembled as he came. Gibbs released Tony's cock and grabbed his hips.

"I'm not done with you." Gibbs growled as he pulled Tony up then slammed him down hard onto his cock. Raising and lowering Tony's body over his cock, Gibbs created a steady rhythm that was quickly overwhelming him. "I can never get enough."

"More." Tony whimpered.

"I'll never be done with you." Gibbs sighed. "I want you to much."

"Then take me as long as you want."

"You feel too good." Gibbs moaned pulling Tony down hard onto his cock. "Tony!"

Gibbs' whole body tensed as he held his cock buried inside Tony filling him with the release. He crushed Tony to him unwilling to let go.

"Jethro you have to-" Tony sighed. "loosen your grip."

Somehow Gibbs loosened his hold, but still kept Tony in his arms. His lips placed a kiss on Tony's neck.

"You are so amazing."

Tony smirked. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Bed, now." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Already want me again?" Tony chuckled.

"Always." Gibbs smiled.

###########################################################################

Gibbs collapsed down next to Tony fighting to catch his breath.

"Okay. I know it's the honeymoon but." Tony panted. "I can't feel my legs anymore."

Gibbs sighed. "I can't feel anything."

Tony laughed as he curled up against Gibbs. "We need a time out."

"We need sleep." Gibbs chuckled.

"Well if you would stop attacking me maybe we could." Tony grinned looking up at Gibbs.

"No you started it." Gibbs smirked.

"I started it the second time not the third."

"Maybe." Gibbs grinned.

Tony sighed as his fingers played across Gibbs' chest.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"This is a beautiful room." Tony smiled up at Gibbs.

"Yeah it is." Gibbs nodded.

"And I love being here alone with you."

Gibbs smirked. "Let's go home."

Tony grinned not surprised that Gibbs knew what he was thinking. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Gibbs leaned in and gave Tony a quick kiss. "Quick shower then we'll head out."

"You're the best husband ever." Tony smiled.

"Wow never heard that before." Gibbs chuckled.

#################################################################

Gibbs and Tony walked in the door to roars of laughter and music blaring. Making their way into the living room Tony started laughing.

Their friends were all dancing in the living room, Reed holding Abby's hand and dancing with the rest of them. Seeing the portable player Gibbs nodded at Tony. Understanding, Tony touched it turning it off.

Gibbs was standing there with his arms across his chest.

"What are you two doing here?" Abby looked shocked. Everyone around her froze.

"Our house remember?" Gibbs stared at Abby.

"Right." She nodded slowly. Then she started to pout. "Are you mad?"

Gibbs sighed but a half smirk crossed his lips.

A wide grin played across her face.

"Reed couldn't sleep so we thought dancing might tire him out." Macy smiled.

Reed ran over to Gibbs. "Don't be mad. It was my fault."

Gibbs picked up Reed. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I miss you guys." Reed grinned.

"We missed you too." Gibbs smirked.

"Is that why you came home?" Reed asked looking at Tony.

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"Good then can we dance some more?"

Gibbs chuckled and put Reed down. "How about you keep dancing with Abby?"

"Cool." Reed ran back over to Abby.

Tony touched the player again and the music filled the air.

Walking over, Gibbs stood behind Tony encircling his waist.

"Happy?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"I've never been happier." Tony sighed as he leaned back into Gibbs.

"Me either." Gibbs said kissing Tony's cheek.

This was exactly what they both wanted, a family, friends and each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
